Rise in Revolution
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: Based on the song by Skillet. The League's only going to be off world for a month, right? Too bad. This is going to be a really crazy six years for the Team. Who knows if they'll come out of this sane? Or if they'll be alive... AU. Takes place before Zatanna joins the Team, no Rocket.
1. Prologue

**841 words without A/N. Not my longest, but this is just a prologue. Only two Oc's so far- M'axx M'reet/Young Manhunter, M'gann's cousin, and Margaret 'Maggie' Ariso/Mage. Some backstory: The Justice League went on an off-world mission six years ago (Story POV) intending to only be gone for a month. They ended up getting stuck in an interplanetary civil war with the planet they were visiting, Eurytia, as the epicenter of the war. Dinah Lance/Black Canary couldn't go because she was sick with strep throat. For the past six years, the Team has been acting as the heroes of the world, recruiting new heroes, and saving the world, and getting seriously hurt. Current list of Team members is:**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

**Kaldur'ahm/Torrent**

**Wally West/Quicksilver**

**Conner Kent/Superboy**

**M'gann M'orrz/Ms. Manhunter**

**Artemis Crock/Artemis**

**Roy Harper/Red Arrow**

**Jade Nguyen/Cheshire**

**Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna**

**Jason Todd/Red Hood**

**Tim Drake/Robin**

**Gar Logan/Beastboy**

**Cassie Sandsmark/Wondergirl**

**Kara Zor-el/Supergirl**

**Bart Allen/Impulse**

**Maggie Ariso/Mage**

**Karen Beecher/Bumblebee**

**M'axx M'reet/Young Manhunter**

**Koriand'r/Starfire**

**Garth/Tempest**

**Tula/Aquagirl**

**Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle**

**Babs Gordon/Batgirl**

**Virgil Hawkins/Static**

**Donna Troy/Troia**

**Mal Duncan/Guardian**

**Victor Stone/Cyborg**

**Rachel Roth/Raven**

**Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl**

**Dinah Lance/Black Canary**

**If I owned DC, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

_How did we get to this point?_ The thought desperately ran through the ebony-haired bird's mind. Looking to his left, he sees his sister-in-arms, the martian who just wants to be human, M'gann, standing silently beside the love of her life, Conner. To his right, he sees his best friend, his brother, Wally, next to the pair's older surrogate brother, Roy. To M'gann and Conner's left is Kaldur, the brave one who nearly gave his life for the team. Next to Roy and Wally is Roy's girlfriend, Jade, the assassin who turned to the good side for love. Just beyond her is her sister, Artemis; the bird's thought unrequited love. Just beyond her is Zatanna, the strikingly beautiful magician who had somehow managed to keep the motley group together. Just beyond her is Jason, the street kid, who had pressured the bird into letting him help. Tim was standing next to Jason, the tech-savvy orphan typing on his ever-present iPod. Just behind M'gann on the bird's left is Gar, tail twitching as Cassie laid her hand on his shoulder.

The object of their attention was the screen in front of them containing the message.

_We're on our way back._

Even M'gann, the most hopeful among them, doubted that message. The Justice League had been off-world for six years, when they had said they would only be gone for a month. The ebony turned to look behind him as some more of their team trickled in. The group just entering consisted of Kara, Bart, Maggie, and Karen. From the other side entered M'axx, Kory, Garth, and Tula. The bird suspected that Jaime, Babs, Virgil, Donna, Mal, Victor, Rachel, and Courtney would be there soon.

Turning to Wally, the ebony began to speak, "Do you think that they really **are** coming back?"

"I don't know," Wally replied, shrugging, "Do you want them to be?"

The ebony frowned, "I'm not quite sure I do. I mean, I miss them, but… I enjoy this. I enjoy leading the Team. If they really are coming back, we'll be thrust back into their shadow."

"Yeah. That would suck. Hey, you know if Dinah will be coming? I know she's been acting just as a mentor to the Team, but we really should have her here," Wally said.

"True, she is an important person to our life," the bird looked contemplative; "I'll call her." He stepped away from the group, slipping into the shadows and pulling out a communicator.

"Hey, Dinah, did you get the message?"

"_What Message?"_

"There's a meeting in the main room at the Cave. You're invited if you want to come."

"_What about?"_

"We got a message from the League."

"_I'll be there in ten."_

"Okay, see you then."

The ebony closed the communicator as the red-head speedster sped over, talking, "So is she coming?"

"Yep. She'll be here soon," the ebony replied.

"Y'know, we've really come a long way," Wally pointed out. "I mean, seriously, just look at us. Our little team of six has somehow become as big as the League. Just look over at M'gann, Gar, and M'axx. Who would have known that she has siblings? And she has even more on Mars."

"True. And I've gotten close enough to Tim and Jason that we could be called brothers," the bird replied, fingering a scar just under the outer corner of his right eye.

"Hey! Dick! Get over here, you useless lump!" A voice called from the other side of the room; it was Jason.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Dick told Wally, smiling.

"Have fun over there," the speedster replied, grinning.

As Dick and Jason talked about what the Team's reaction would be to the original League, the rest of them trickled in, and finally their entire ranks were there in the main room of the Cave.

.:Linebreak:.

Superman stood at the helm of the ship, looking down at Batman. "What do you think they did while we were gone?" The boyscout asked.

"Well, obviously the Earth is still here, so they couldn't have done that bad of a job," Batman growled.

"But how are crime rates? What's the economy like? How did-" Superman was cut off by the Dark Knight.

"Clark, stop worrying. They're perfectly capable. And I don't remember you worrying this much on Eurytia," Batman said.

"We were in the middle of an interplanetary civil war. I didn't have time to worry," Superman replied.

"I did, and I was busier than you," Wonder Woman broke into the two's conversation.

"And how you did that I will never know," Superman replied, shaking his head. "I wonder how they changed while we were gone."

"They got older," Batman muttered.

"Other than that," Superman said. "I mean, well, what are they like now?"

"We'll just have to find out when we get there," Batman growled back, steering the ship towards the coordinates of Mount Justice. They passed the Watchtower, unerringly dark, and began heading into Earth's atmosphere. The time of reckoning between first and second generations was at hand.

**Next chapter we'll be back in time to right before the League left, then we'll work up to here from that. I hope none of the characters I wrote are too OoC. La'gann's not here because I don't like him, Traught is my OTP, I also like Execute, Birdflash, and Robstar. Slight crossover with Teen Titans and Justice League.**


	2. Assignments

**Insert standard disclaimer here. **

Robin sat on the counter in the kitchen at the Cave, watching Wally flirt with M'gann, Conner stare at static, and Artemis chatting with Kaldur. Robin had heard about the League's off-world mission last night, but the Team would be officially notified that day. There had been rumors of unrest on the Earth-like planet Eurytia, and the League was just going to see if intervention was needed. Actually, Eurytia had specifically asked for the League's help, not going into specifics, but the League didn't know that Robin knew that.

M'gann giggled at Wally's antics, and Robin was snapped out of his thoughts. Wally was on the floor, the remains of a burnt pie on his head as Artemis snickered and Conner looked over to glare at the speedster. The red head blushed, picking himself up off the floor and dusting floor dirt off of his shirt. Robin raised an eyebrow before slipping off the counter, unable to hold still any longer and walking silently over to stand behind Wally.

"You really shoul-" Robin was cut off by Wally's shriek as the speedster zipped over to hide behind Kaldur.

"Stop doing that!" Wally protested.

"What?" Robin asked, faking confusion while he was cracking up inside.

"That ninja thing!" Wally exclaimed.

"What ninja thing?" Oh yes, Robin enjoyed messing with Wally.

"You- what?" Wally now looked confused. "How could you not know you're doing it?"

"Doing what?" Robin asked tilting his head.

"Augh!" Wally buried his head in his hands. "It's hopeless!"

Robin snorted in laughter. "What's hopeless?"

"Robin, I think all of us would enjoy it if you would stop messing with Wally," Kaldur interrupted to vicious cycle.

"Okay," Robin replied, slipping over to sit next to Conner on the couch as Artemis broke out in uncontrollable laughs.

"Baywatch, you are just too damn gullible!" Artemis exclaimed.

Wally looked up, horrified. "You mean he was doing it on purpose?"

"Yes, he was," Kaldur replied.

"It was kind of funny," M'gann said shyly.

"Babe, I would sacrifice all my pride just to make you laugh," Wally replied, taking the chance to flirt.

"This is just whelming guys!" Robin interjected.

"You and this whelming thing. It's like you don't understand prefixes," Wally pointed out.

"Prefixes are too unasterous for me," Robin replied.

"Un is a prefix," Conner provided as a not-so-useful piece of information.

"Well, un is a perfectly asterous prefix, so I can use it," Robin replied.

_[Team report to debriefing room]_ Batman's voice came on over the cave's announcement system, and the entire Team –other than Robin- looked at each other questioningly.

"Are we getting a new mission?" Kaldur asked.

"Something like that," Robin replied, cackling and disappearing down the hall towards the debriefing room.

The five Teammates looked at each other, shrugged, and headed down the hall after Robin. Upon entering the debriefing room, Kaldur noticed that Superman and Wonder Woman were there with Batman.

"Why are you two here?" Wally had obviously noticed as well, and looked skeptically at the two brightly clad superhumans.

"We are here to tell you something," Wonder Woman replied.

"Now sit," Batman growled, and the Team took their places next to Robin. "The league will be going off-world for a while."

"Cool! Can we come?" Wally asked.

"No. This is a mission for just the league. We will be gone for about a month, so you will be taking care of Earth for us. Black Canary is currently out of commission with strep throat, so she will not be coming," Superman explained.

"On which planet will your mission take place?" Kaldur asked.

"Eurytia. We wouldn't expect you to know it; it's a fairly minor planet," Wonder Woman replied.

Kaldur nodded, "Indeed. I have never heard of it."

"It's similar in climate to the Earth, and is inhabited by an elven-like race that is well skilled in the working of stone," Batman informed.

"Sweet," Artemis replied. "Be sure to take pictures."

"They will probably be too busy to take pictures," Kaldur told Artemis.

"Oh, lighten up a little Kaldur. Admit it, you want them to take pictures," Artemis smirked.

"It would be nice to see what this planet looks like," Kaldur admitted. "But we can understand if you can't take any photographs of it."

"Just take pictures. I bet it looks breath taking," Robin told the Leaguers.

"Yes, we'll take pictures," Batman growled.

"Good," Wally said, smiling.

"Have fun!" M'gann spoke quietly.

"Come back alive," Conner deadpanned.

"Before we go, Black Canary will also be in charge of assigning your missions while we're off-world," Batman informed.

"Okay, just go already before you miss your jet!" Wally exclaimed, ushering the three Leaguers out, then returning to within the debriefing room. "So what now?" The redhead looked around. "Video games? Go mess around in Batman's city?"

"Not Gotham," Robin replied, shaking his head. "Batman's only leaving with the league because he has to. Two-face escaped Arkham; I'm going to have to deal with him."

"You will need back-up," Kaldur replied.

"That's why I'm dragging her with me," Robin replied, pointing at Artemis and grinning. "If we can't handle it, we'll call Roy. I'd rather not let metas into Gotham within a week of Batman leaving. You guys should worry about protecting your mentor's cities."

"What about Star if Artemis won't be there?" Wally asked Kaldur.

"We'll have to contact Roy and ask him to," Robin replied in Kaldur's stead.

"Excuse me, who died and made you leader?" Artermis asked Robin.

"In this area, Robin has more expertise than I," Kaldur replied to Artemis.

Robin smirked, then looked at Wally, "You'll have to take care of Central. Conner, you can protect Metropolis. Don't worry, I'll go over what you need to know to work in there. Artemis and I'll have Gotham, M'gann can protect Fawcett, and Kaldur you can take care of DC."

The Team nodded, accepting Robin's assignments before starting to head out.

"Kaldur, Conner, M'gann! I need to go over a bit of what you'll need to know when working in those cities," Robin called them back.

.:Linebreak:.

Robin looked over at Artemis, "You might want to go stealth. Two-Face has a sixth sense for when he's being hunted, and green will stand out too bad."

Artemis blushed and switched her uniform to stealth. She should have thought of that earlier.

"Now, a good place to start would be the warehouses in old Gotham. He seems to favor those…" Robin trailed off, casting a line to the building next to the one they were on. Artemis followed his lead, and they were swinging across the dark city towards the run-down warehouses in old Gotham next to the old harbor.

"Okay, Artemis, you take the north end, I'll take the south end. If you find anything, get to a safe spot out-of-earshot and call me, and I'll do the same for you. Got it?" Robin instructed.

"Yeah," Artemis articulated. "Meet up back here in a couple hours?"

"A couple meaning two, yes," Robin replied, slipping into the shadows. The Boy Wonder stalked through the darkness, flipping onto the roof of a warehouse and tucking into a roll, sliding in a vent and then out to look around the room. No one there, so he moved onto the next warehouse.

Artemis shot a line onto the roof of her own chosen warehouse, and slipping into the window, her boot clanked against the ground and she cringed. Stealth was not her strongest trait, but since the Red's attack on the cave she had gotten better. Walking over to the opening in the small room that looked out over the big room, she glanced and saw no henchmen, so she guessed that Two-face wasn't there and moved on.

Two hours passed easily with stealth, and Artemis climbed up onto the roof of the building she and Robin were to meet up on after two hours.

"Nothing for you, either," Robin phrased it as a question but his intonation was that of a statement.

"Nothing," Artemis said, shaking her head.

"Okay, let's check the old police station. Maybe we'll find something there," Robin suggested, and Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, you may not do regular patrols, but you should start getting used to it."

"Okay," Artemis sighed, looking back over the old warehouses. "Let's go."

Robin turned, and led the blonde north-east to a nicer part of Gotham, stopping near to a condemned building on top of a newer skyscraper.

"There's our target," Robin whispered. "Ten stories, let's move out. Don't split up." He shot a line, landing on top of the building. Artemis followed suit, landing next to him. The pair headed down to the floor under the roof, looking through the rooms before tip-toeing down to the next floor.

A few floors later, and they found Two-Face. Robin gestured to Artemis, and they went back up to the roof.

"Do you want to get Two-Face tonight, or wait for tomorrow night when we're more rested?" Robin whispered, looking at Artemis with a question on his face.

"Tonight," Artemis whispered back.

"Okay, so here's the plan: I'll go in, and you'll be taking long-range defense. Don't come in close unless I need help in there. Got it? Oh, and watch your back," Robin whisper-told her.

"Got it," Artemis replied.

"Okay, let's go!"

**You like? I listened to Skillet- lots and lots of Skillet. Now I'm listening to Three Days Grace, but probably not for long. Hope the cliffie doesn't kill you all… Or me… -hides behind a curtain- I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I actually had this done yesterday, and I have two more done after this one already, too. Happy Independence Day for those of you in the US!**


	3. Two-Face

**Insert Standard Disclaimer here**

"_Okay, let's go!"_

Robin snuck through the old building, Artemis at his heels. They reached Two-Face's floor, and Robin disappeared into the shadows. It was a tense moment until a thud and a henchman's groan could be heard. Artemis launched into action, firing arrows into the midst of the henchmen as Robin carved a path through them to reach Two-Face. There was a problem.

Unbeknownst to the heroes, while they were on the roof, some of Two-Face's henchmen brought a hostage. Artemis recognized him as Darren King, one of the richest teens to attend Gotham Academy. His father was a multi-billionaire, his riches rivaling Bruce Wayne's. Heck, Artemis would bet her bow that the Kings were richer that Wayne!

Robin had noticed the captive as well, and stopped. Two-Face turned to face the Boy Wonder, sneering.

"So, Bird, how lucky are you feeling?" The infamous coin appeared in the disfigured man's hand, and the lenses of Robin's masks narrowed as he calculated the situation. He then cocked his head a little bit, and Artemis nocked an arrow, aiming at the gun in Two-Face's hand- the one not holding the coin.

Two-Face's smirk got larger as he began to flip the coin, but Artemis' arrow seemingly came out of nowhere and sunk into the hand with the gun, and Robin flipped into action. Artemis' arrows kept flying, although she paused once at seeing Robin get hit by a knife. Two-Face was drawing in closer to the Boy Wonder, and fatigue was beginning to slow him down. As the maniac drew up next the Robin, Artemis let loose a taser arrow, which hit Two-Face's side and zapped him. Robin turned to smile gratefully at Artemis before checking that Two-Face was out cold.

"We need to call Gordon now. He'll come and take care of him, but I really need to get back to the Cave to get this looked at," Robin instructed while gesturing at the knife wound in his side. "I'm also pretty sure that at least one of my ribs got bruised."

Artemis nodded, reaching to use her communicator, but Robin held out his and she took it, looking up Commissioner Gordon's hotline on it.

"_Gordon."_

"Hey, Commissioner, I'm Artemis, a temporary partner of Robin's. We've got Two-Face out cold in the old police building- the condemned one."

"_Okay, I've got a unit on the way."_

The commissioner hung up, and Artemis handed Robin back his communicator. Robin nodded in thanks, and stopped slouching against the wall, still holding his hand to the knife wound in his side.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked, looking at the blood seeping out from under his hand.

"Eh, I've had worse when going up against Two-Face. There's never been an archer up against him, so we caught him by surprise," Robin informed.

"Well. That's nice. Now, let's zeta back to the cave so we can get that injury looked at," Artemis intoned.

"Oh, I doubt we were talking about the same cave. Ever wanted to see the Batcave?" Robin looked at Artemis sneakily.

"Wait, you're taking me to the Batcave?" Artemis asked, awestruck.

"Yep," Robin replied, popping the 'p'.

"Sweet!" Artemis squealed quietly as sirens approached. Robin nodded, and when the officers came up to the floor Two-Face was on, they found Artemis and Robin bantering quietly with Darren King looking on, surprised. Robin had released him from the ropes binding him while he was talking to Artemis.

"Well, now that the cops are here, we can go," Robin dictated, leading the way back up the stairs, followed by Artemis.

"Uh… Why are we going to the roof if you're injured like that?" Artemis asked.

"I can manage grappling from this roof to where I left my motorcycle, thanks," Robin smirked.

"Batman lets you ride a motorcycle?" Artemis exclaimed, mindblown.

"Yep," Robin replied, firing a grapple into the next building, and the two swung a few blocks to where a dark red motorcycle was waiting. They quietly got on it, and Robin drove it through Gotham, breaking every speed limit in it.

When they were heading along the winding road towards the hidden entrance to the Batcave, Artemis got the courage to ask Robin a very important question…

"When'd you get it?"

"Get what?" Robin had completely forgotten they were talking about his motorcycle.

"Your bike, Boy Idiot," Artemis snarked back.

"Oh. Bats gave it to me last night. He won't let me drive the Batmobile, so I need some way around Gotham that isn't grappling," Robin replied.

"It's a nice bike," Artemis complemented.

"Thanks."

The rest of the ride back to the Batcave was spent in comfortable silence, and Artemis looked around when they left the road. The drove behind a waterfall, into a large cave with a black car-tank parked on one side and a huge computer on the other.

"Welcime to the Batcave," Robin said quietly, looking a little paler than before. "I bet Alfred's already asleep, I told him to, so just… This way." Robin led her off into a smaller room, in which rested a white bed, and Robin sat on it.

"Okay, medical stuff is in the cupboard- no not that one- yeah," Robin directed Artemis to the right one, and as she was doing that he began pulling off the top half of his uniform, revealing the bloodstains and angrily bleeding gash.

"Robin! You shouldn't have-" Artemis was cut off by Robin.

"Don't mother-hen me, just take care of it!" There was also some pretty bruising on his right side, but Artemis ignored that in favor of cleaning up the knife wound before using some butterfly band-aids to hold it closed. "Okay, I have some civvies in the cupboard next to the one you got the first-aid stuff out of."

"Why don't you get them yourself?" Artemis replied, smirking.

"I'm the injured one," Robin pointed out.

"Pfft. That didn't stop you from grappling and driving a motorcycle," Artemis noted.

"That was necessary!" Robin pouted.

"Fine, Boy Useless. I'll get them," Artemis replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Artie," Robin called.

"No pro- What did you call me?" Artemis whipped around, glaring at the younger teen.

"You've got nothing on the Batglare," Robin proclaimed.

"Okay, **Robbie**," Artemis stressed the nickname before turning to grab the civvies –which consisted of a red hoodie, a white tank-top, black skinny jeans, and red converse- and handing Robin the clothes.

"Thanks, now… Turn around?" Robin asked.

"Fine," Artemis sighed and turned around again as Robin changed into the clothes with a few muffled foreign curses until he told her he was decent.

"So, does the Batcave have a Zeta Tube?" Artemis asked. "I need to get back to my mom. It's after midnight, and while I told her I would be out really late, she'll still worry."

"Sure, follow me," Robin replied, slipping off the bed and leading Artemis down a hall until they came to a zeta platform. "The old phone booth in Darking Alley, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, not bothering to ask him how he knew she lived in Gotham.

"Okay, all set!" Robin called out, and she stepped onto the platform.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

Artemis slipped out of the zeta platform, back into the Gotham night, and slipped down the alley to shoot a line to her window and climb into it.

Changing into her pajamas, she quickly and quietly slipped down the hall and poked her head into her mom's room. She was asleep, but still in her wheelchair, so Artemis moved her into her bed before slipping back to her room to fall asleep.

.:Linebreak:.

After Artemis was through the zeta, Robin removed his mask, once more becoming Dick Grayson. Slipping up the stairs to the elevator, he rode up it until he slipped out into Bruce's study and tiptoeing through the manor to his room. Changing into his pajamas, he slid under the covers for a moment, having completed his homework during some downtime at the Cave. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep in moments.

**Okay, hi. I think this is one I was still writing with Skillet as my music. I've been switching between four albums, Rise, Comatose, Awake, and a random non-Skillet one: Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond.**


	4. Brightraven and Egypt

**Okay, insert standard disclaimer here.**

Dick smiled at Alfred as the butler dropped him off at Gotham Academy. Slipping into the student body, favoring his sides, especially his left, he slipped over to his locker, and opening it, got out the books he would need for his morning classes before heading out into the courtyard where Babs was waiting.

"Hey! Dick! Did you hear the news? Apparently some archer chick in green helped Robin take down Two-Face last night! I wonder where Batman was?" Babs spouted as she bounced over to him.

"I dunno," Dick replied, shrugging,

"Anyways, that's what my dad told me, and that Robin and the chick are temporarily partnering together," Babs continued.

"Nice," he replied, wincing as someone bumped into his side.

"Are you okay?" Babs got close to Dick, fingers hovering over where his knife injury from last night was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dick lied, stepping slightly away. "You're crowding my personal space."

"Oh, sorry," Babs replied. "Oh, and Darren King was Two-Face's hostage!"

"Darren **King**? As in, **the** Darren King?" Dick feigned cluelessness.

"How many other Darren Kings do we know?" Babs asked sarcasticly.

"Oh, wow. Finally someone other than me is kidnapped!" Dick joked. "I was thinking I had a monopoly on kidnappings in Gotham."

"Well, guess you don't! Anyway, we better be getting to class before we're late. I know Mr. Harian hates me. He has to!" Babs started to bounce away. "See ya, Dick!"

"See ya!" Dick called back, before heading off to his class.

.:Linebreak:.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

"Wow, you decided to show up!" Wally zipped over to him, grinning.

"I had to do homework," Robin replied, looking at the speedster. "I bet you didn't do yours."

Wally looked away, blushing.

"That's what I thought. Not very asterous," Robin smirked.

"Dude! Not everyone is as amazing at homework as you!" Wally complained.

"Well, maybe you should do something about that, Baywatch," Artemis smirked.

"How about you two? You two finish your homework?" Robin asked, looking at M'gann and Conner.

"Yep!" M'gann grinned. "All done!"

"Yes, although I don't see the point in homework…" Conner grumbled.

"That's good! What about you, Artie?" Robin turned to Artemis, grinning.

"It's mostly done, Robbie," she replied, smirking.

"And Kaldur doesn't have homework…" Robin trailed off. "Wally, Artemis, finish your homework!"

"What! You- No fair!" Wally whined.

"I do believe Robin has a point. Your success in school could determine your success in heroing," Kaldur pointed out.

"Fine…" Wally grumbled, grabbing his backpack. "But I don't understand any of this!"

"Tough luck, Kid Whine. Just do it." Artemis already had her mostly-completed homework out.

While they were talking, Robin had walked over to the holo-screens and pulled them up, looking through recent news reports and images from different satellites. He closely scrutinized several satellite images, before moving on to hack into various different security cameras.

"Guys," He said. "I think we have a problem…"

"What might it be?" Kaldur walked over to the screens.

"Mercenary activity in Egypt. That doesn't look like a very good sign," Robin pointed to various uniformed people in different camera shots.

"How do you know they're mercenaries?" M'gann asked.

"See the crest? It's the crest of Brightraven, a mercenary group in south-western Asia, around the Tigris and Euphrates rivers. They're bad news," Robin informed.

"If they're Middle Eastern, why do they have an English name?" Wally asked.

"Brightraven is what they're name translates to," the Boy Wonder replied. "They're actually called Parlakuzgun."

"So, they mean trouble?" M'gann asked.

"Yes. Kaldur, this is your call," Robin said.

"I say that we should check it out, and see if there is anything notably dangerous about it," Kaldur looked at his fellow Teammates. "What do the rest of you say?"

Conner nodded slowly, M'gann called out her approval, Wally and Artemis looked at each other and fervently nodded, and Robin just looked at Kaldur.

"Okay. M'gann, prep the bioship. The rest of us, we should get into our uniforms," Kaldur ordered.

The Team nodded, Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur running off to change, with M'gann, Conner, and Robin –who came in uniform- heading towards the hangar.

After M'gann readied the bioship, the three waited for the other half of their team to come. Wally was the first back, followed by Kaldur, then Artemis.

"Miss Martian, depart for Cairo, Egypt," Kaldur instructed. "When we get there, Robin, you and Miss Martian will go in. Be stealthy. Artemis and Kid Flash, follow Robin and Miss Martian as backup. Superboy, you and I'll distract them. Miss Martian, set up the mindlink."

'_Everybody connected?'_

'_Affirmative.'_

'_Everything's whelming over here.'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Of course, babe.'_

'_Baywatch!'_

'_Good. Miss Martian, ETA?'_

'_Half an hour.'_

'_Team, find something to occupy yourselves with.'_

'_How about KF and Artie finish their homework?'_

'_Didn't bring it.'_

'_Why would we bring homework on a mission?'_

Artemis looked at Robin questioningly. _'Well? Why would we?'_

'_I dunno.' _ Robin shrugged. _'Maybe something to do on a long flight to Egypt?'_

'_I would've been there by now.'_ Kid Flash slumped in his seat.

Robin turned on his wrist computer, pulled a pair of wireless earbuds out, and started listening to music.

'_What are you listening to, Robin?'_ M'gann looked over at the ebony bird.

'_Skillet.'_ Robin looked over at her.

'_Who's it by?'_ She looked back at him.

'_It's a rock band. I'm listening to their Comatose album._' Robin slipped down lower into his seat, looking out the front of the bioship at the ocean, the lyrics to Skillet's Whispers in the Dark ringing through his hearing.

'_We are almost at our destination.'_ Aqualad looked over his team. _'Anyone have any questions?'_

Five heads shook.

'_Good. Miss Martian, open the hatch and hand manual control over to me.' _Miss Martian nodded, standing from her chair as Robin slunk over to the hatch. They jumped out together, Robin landing on his feet with bent knees, Miss Martian above him. Sneaking over the shifting sands, they came closer to the bunker Brightraven was using as a base. He slipped over a dune, then sprinted to the edge of the doorway to the sand-colored low-to-the-ground building. Peeking in, he saw it was empty except for a bleach-blonde who was sharpening a knife. Running in to the bunker, he threw smoke pellets at the girl, who began coughing. Flipping behind her, wincing at the pain in his side, he pressed his thumb hard against a pressure point on her neck, and she dropped like a rock.

Cartwheeling out of the smoke, Robin stopped at the laptop sitting on a small improvised desk and connected his wrist computer to it and beginning to load it as Miss Martian hovered over him.

'_Robin! Miss Martian! Got some mercs heading your way!'_ Artemis' thought-screamed.

'_Miss M, can you handle it? I'm kind of busy right now.'_ Robin looked at the loading bar. Seventy-four percent loaded.

'_Of course.'_ Miss Martian slipped away to take care of the mercs. Listening to the scuffle outside, Robin willed the loading bar to go faster.

'_One hundred percent! Aqualad, whenever you're ready we can go!'_ Robin unhooked his wrist computer from the dinky laptop and sprinted outside, throwing a pair of birdarangs at a merc.

'_Miss Martian, call the bioship.'_

The bioship appeared, and Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis sprinted into it. Miss Martian lifted off, heading towards where Aqualad and Superboy were holding off the mercs. Pulling low, she allowed Superboy to grab Aqualad and jump in.

'_Robin, can you go through the files you downloaded as we are heading back to the cave?'_ Aqualad tilted his head at the Boy Wonder.

'_Sure thing.'_ Robin pulled up the files on his wrist computer. _'Okay, here's what their plans are…'_

**Okay, I know I rated this thing T, and in case any of you are wondering, it will live up to the rating eventually. Hope no one was too OOC. If anyone was, just let me know and I'll fix it in the future. Also, if anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen in the next six years of the Team, feel free to let me know. I'd enjoy the suggestions and I'd be sure to credit you. Also, Music is amazing! I kinda see Robin quietly being a fan of Skillet and Nightwish and music like that. (: **

**Kitte out.**


	5. Hacking Stuff is Necessary but Fun!

**Insert Standard Disclaimer here.**

Dick rolled over in his bed. The late nights with the Team and patrolling in Gotham were taking their toll on him, and dark circles adorned the area under his eyes. Thinking back to the other day, he forced himself out of bed to get dressed. Today was a Saturday, and it had been a week since the League went off-world. Walking over to where a pile of clothes rested, he grabbed a black Batman hoodie, a pair of dark jeans, and his red converse. Walking over back over to his bad, he pulled off his pajamas and threw on the clothes before leaving his room.

"Morning Alfred," he greeted the Englishman, yawning and sitting down at the table, grabbing some coffee on the way over.

"Good morning, Master Richard. Your usual?" Alfred looked over at his young charge, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Dick replied, pulling his laptop over to him. Opening it, he typed in his passcode, and pulled up the Brightraven files. Shifting through them for something he missed, he began re-organizing them into something that he could easily understand. Other mercenary groups were mentioned, such as Drachenfluch, Malamingin, and Hautakaivurit. He filed these to be looked into later, and went on to study who Brightraven's leaders were.

Scrutinizing the files, he raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard of Altan Yilmaz before, but it appeared as though he was a big-shot in the Middle East.

Hopping onto the internet, he did some hacking and found out that Yilmaz was deported from the United States back to his home country of Turkey, where he was a wanted mass-murderer. He managed to escape the Turkish government, slipping into Iran and from Iran into Afghanistan, where he gathered a following called Cesur Parlakuzgun, translating into Brave Brightraven. They later became a mercenary group, violent, dauntless, and deadly. Brightraven activity in Egypt meant trouble.

Alfred placed a plate of pancakes next to Dick's laptop, and Dick smiled at him. "Thanks Alfie."

"You're welcome, young Master," Alfred replied, walking off to clean another part of the manor.

Chewing on his pancakes, Dick hacked into another organization, this one the government of Turkey, for what information they had on Yilmaz. They didn't have much more than the American government had; just that Yilmaz had a wife, Ceylan Yilmaz, and a son, Ender Yilmaz. Closing up the laptop, he grabbed his shades from the counter, shoved them on his face, slipped the laptop in its bag, slung it over his shoulder, finished his pancakes, and headed to the zeta platform in the Batcave.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

Robin walked from the zeta tube room into the kitchen/entertainment room, sitting down on the couch next to Conner and setting up his laptop on the coffee table. M'gann was cooking something in the kitchen, and Kaldur had been swimming in the bay in the zeta room.

Typing in his passcode again, he pulled up some more files, these ones of the League's off-world mission. Pulling up one of the starmaps, he located Eurytia on it, in a solar system quite a ways away known as Gortinn-7. The inhabitants of Gortinn-7 were known warmongers according to the notes he had. The Iridians had been at war with the Rargians for centuries over domination of that solar system. The Eurytians were the epicenter of that war, their lush and mineral-rich world and durable people and animals in high demand in that corner of the galaxy.

_**Recognized: Kid Flash B03**_

Wally zipped into the room, stopping next to M'gann. "What'cha cookin', sweet cheeks?" He asked, grinning.

"I'm just making brownies," M'gann replied quietly. "They'll be done in about a half hour."

"I can't wait to eat their delicious chocolate-y ness," Wally smiled.

"Will you be quiet?" Conner growled. "You're ruining it."

"What is he ruining?" Robin asked quietly, looking over at the clone.

"The quiet," Conner replied.

"I do have to admit, it was nice having some quiet," M'gann murmured.

"Okay then," Wally trailed off a little, hopping on top of the counter. "You think I can help?"

"Sorry, it's not that hard and I'm just waiting for them to finish cooking," M'gann replied.

"Okay then, how about-" Wally was cut off by Robin.

"Don't you have any homework to do?" He scrolled down the files he was reading.

"Nope, none was assigned over the weekend," Wally grinned. "So what are you doing?"

"Hacking various governments for information on Altan Yilmaz," Robin replied. "He's the head honcho of Brightraven."

"Ah. So what've you found out about him?" The speedster asked, speeding over.

"He was born in Turkey, came to the US, was deported back to Turkey where he had been a mass murderer, escaped to Iran then Afghanistan, got a following called Cesur Parlakuzgun, and thus Brightraven was born," Robin replied, now hacking into the UN for more info on Yilmaz. "Oh, look. He was born July eighth, 1978. His son was born September fourth, 1999. His wife was born January twenty-first, 1980."

"And that is relevant how?" Wally looked confused.

"Any information on him is relevant," Robin replied. "Now shut up and let me work. Or maybe you should go patrol Central."

"Eh…" Wally quieted down, sitting next to Robin as he watched the bird hack into yet another government.

The oven beeped a while later, and M'gann pulled the brownies out of the over. They looked good, like brownies, not like the crisps she turned cookies into.

"I'll go let Kal know that the brownies are ready!" Wally volunteered, speeding into the zeta room.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen him do that," Robin remarked.

"He must be trying to make up for earlier," M'gann guessed.

"Maybe. We should put aside some brownies for Artemis when she gets here," the Boy Wonder remarked.

"I'll do that," Conner offered, standing up and cutting a couple brownies from the pan and hiding them in a cupboard just as Wally sped in, followed by Kaldur at a slower pace.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I overslept," the blonde archer explained, walking into the kitchen room. "What smells so good?"

"M'gann made brownies," Robin replied, pulling the plate with Artemis' brownies on it out of the cupboard. "Here are yours."

"Sweet! They look amazing!" Artemis picked one up, taking a bite out of it. "Wow, they **are** really good. I think you found your gift."

"Thanks," M'gann replied. "I'm glad you like them.

"Like them? I love them!" Wally said through a mouthful of brownies.

M'gann blushed.

"Okay, so now that we're all here, I can go over what I've found out. Thirty-three year old Altan Yilmaz is the leader of the Brightraven mercenaries. He was a mass-murderer in Turkey, has a wife and son, and took refuge in America until the government deported him back to Turkey, where he escaped the government through Iran into Afghanistan. There, people formed a following called Cesur Parlakuzgun, and it was eventually shortened to just Parlakuzgun- Brightraven. They are currently on a job for Queen Bee in Egypt to grave rob various tombs of various pharaohs of Ancient Egypt," Robin explained.

"Wow. You know enough to give a lecture on this guy," Wally remarked.

"You say he and his mercenaries are in Egypt on a job for Queen Bee?" Kaldur asked.

"Yep. Robbing graves," Robin expanded.

"Then it is our job to stop them. Team, change into uniform. We're going to Egypt again," Kaldur ordered.

"Actually… Yilmaz is in Bialya with Queen Bee," Robin corrected.

"Noted. Get into uniform, Team, and Miss Martian, prep the bioship," Kaldur instructed.

The Team nodded to their leader and slipped off to slip their uniforms on, meeting up back at the bioship where M'gann set up the mindlink.

**I'm updating this early, 'cause I have so many chapters written already. Again, if any of you have any ideas for what should happen, shoot them at me. I'll credit you, but if you do give me ideas, you'll have to wait until after chapters nine or ten to see them.**


	6. Bullets

**Insert Standard Disclaimer here.**

'_Does everyone understand their job?'_ Aqualad looked around at his team, who all nodded. _'Good. Miss Martian, open the hatch.'_

A hatch opened in the bottom of the bioship, and flipping Aqualad a thumbs-up, Robin jumped out of the ship and began sneaking through the halls of the Bialyan palace as Artemis hit enter on the bird's laptop, sending the message to the Turkish government that they would be bringing Yilmaz in to them.

'_He's in the throne room. Queen Bee's nowhere in sight.'_ Robin's info came through the mindlink, and Miss Martian brought the bioship in near the throne room, letting the rest of the Team out and cloaking the ship. They slid into their positions, surrounding Yilmaz.

'_Superboy, go.'_ Aqualad cued Superboy in, and with a roar, said Superboy jumped down near Yilmaz, who jumped then grinned, pulling out a machete. The two clashed, and Superboy threw yilmaz over to where Kid Flash removed his machete. Grunting, Yilmaz just pulled out a knife, as Robin threw birdarangs at him, one hitting his hand and forcing the Turkish man to drop the knife. Artemis shot a volley of arrows at him, which he dodged, only to have a hardwater mallet swung at him by Aqualad. Miss Martian swooped in to telekinetically throw him against the wall, and with a smirk, Yilmaz threw a live grenade at her, and when it exploded, she cried out, weakened by the fire. Turning, Yilmaz faced Aqualad, hitting a few pressure points and knocking him out. Superboy threw himself at the villain with a roar, and he just barely rolled away. Robin jumped from the rafters, landing on Yilmaz' head, knocking him down so Artemis could jump down and tie him up.

'_Miss M, you okay?'_Robin looked over at his green friend, who nodded and smiled. _'Okay, let's get going. We're heading to Turkey.'_

.:Linebreak:.

"Well, that went nicely, don't you think?" M'gann asked Conner. The Team was back at the Cave, and Robin was back on his laptop, looking up the head honcho for Drachenfluch. Drachenfluch was a German mercenary group, headed by an unknown individual who had the intelligence to remain unknown to their followers. Hacking into the German government, he found it harder to get past the firewalls so he set his hacking and researching aside for a while to spend time with the Team.

"I guess," Conner replied to M'gann's earlier question.

.:Meanwhile on Mars:.

'_And why not?'_ a young martian had his hands on his hips, glaring at his mom.

'_Because I said so!'_ An older female martian glared at the younger one.

'_Ugh! Fine!'_ The young one turned and slipped outside into the cold Mars atmosphere, heading through the red sands to the old ship he had found and been repairing. For the martian equivalent of a human twelve-year-old, he was doing quite well. Smiling, he shifted his shape to appear more human, and ran a hand through shaggy black hair, blinking now-amber eyes at the ship. Who knew, maybe soon he would be able to leave for Earth and see his cousin M'gann again.

Floating up, M'aax M'reet surveyed the ship. Just a few more parts, a few more patches, and some supplies, and he'd be ready to go. With a smile, he shifted to his less-human form and floated away from the ship.

.:Back on Earth and a week later:.

"C'mon, Artemis! Keep up!" Robin laughed as he and his temporary partner swung through the Gotham Saturday night. "We'll never catch the baddies with how slow you are!"

"Well maybe if you would slow down I would be able to keep up!" The blonde archer shot her jibe back at him.

"We can't be slow if we want to catch Gothamite crime-doers!" Robin stopped to wait for Artemis to catch up. "They've started to develop a sixth sense for this stuff!"

"Okay, okay!" Artemis stopped beside him. "Oh, look at the pretty police sirens!"

"Yep. Robbery in process at the bank on fifth and Westwind. Overheard it on the police radio," Robin grinned.

"You hacked the police radio. Why am I not surprised?" Artemis shook her head.

"Because you just aren't?" Robin replied, then got serious again. "C'mon." He started swinging over to the bank that was being robbed, landing on top of its roof. Slinging himself over the side, he opened a window and slipped inside, followed by Artemis. They tiptoed through the bank, where shouting could be heard down below.

"Come on! Hurry up before the Bat gets here!" A male voice called in an angry, hurried way.

"Sheesh, haven't you heard? He hasn't been seen in two weeks!" Another voice called back to the first one.

"You can never count on the Bat not being here," came the wise words of a woman.

"Okay, we go in, kick butt, and leave them wrapped up for the police. Got it?" Robin hissed to Artemis.

"Aye, aye, captain," she hissed back.

"Okay, now go!" Robin hissed back, and the two ambushed the robbers.

"See, what did I tell you? We were crazy for choosing to rob here!" The woman had brunette dreads and a domino mask covering her eyes.

"Alright, I'm out of here!" The first man turned and began running towards the exit, but an arrow attaching his pant leg to the floor stopped him.

"Not so fast!" Artemis called out, jumping down from the ceiling.

Robin smirked, then flipped forward to grab the woman's dreads and use them to flip her over. Once flipped over, she somersaulted forward to land on her feet, pulling out a gun. Robin let loose a birdarang, but a shot rang off as he threw it. The bullet hit his side, and he doubled over in pain. Artemis quickly knocked the gun out of the lady's hands and hit a pressure point, blacking the woman out.

"Okay you, let's get out of here and take care of that bullet wound," Artemis said while walking over to Robin.

"Yes ma'am," Robin wheezed, his voice tight in pain. Artemis picked him up, and started heading back up to the roof. Making her way over to where he had parked his motorcycle, she quickly got on it, and Robin shifted to hold on to her as she drove, getting blood on her uniform as she started the engine. They roared off through the Gotham streets, Artemis being more comfortable with the way to the Batcave so she could push the cycle faster. Once they got onto the lone road to the cave, she was able to push it faster, slowing down just enough to turn into the drive up into the Batcave. Once in there, seeing Alfred waiting for them, she slowed down. Robin was almost unconscious, barely hanging on to it, as Artemis removed him from the motorcycle. Alfred got the emergency from her body language and began prepping the med room, getting everything ready.

"I think the bullet's still in there," Artemis told him, placing Robin on the bed that was prepped. Alfred just nodded, grabbing a pair of tweezers as she removed the top half of Robin's uniform. The gunshot wound was a mess of blood. It was on his right side, and Artemis took the moment to look at the red line that was the knife wound he got from Two-Face. It had healed up quite nicely, but now Robin had another injury to worry about.

Alfred politely pushed Artemis out of the way, using the tweezers to poke around in the bullet hole and remove the actual bullet. He then cleaned it and carefully stitched it up, before giving Robin some painkillers.

"He'll be fine for now. Miss Artemis, you should be heading back to your home. I presume Master Robin showed you how to use the zeta platform?" Alfred looked over at Artemis.

"Uh-huh," Artemis nodded.

Alfred turned away from her, and she took this as her cue to leave. Walking to the zeta room, she typed in her destination.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

She came out of the old phonebooth, looked around, and slipped into her house. She walked along to her room, changed into her pajamas, and turned on her laptop. She had to finish an essay for her English class on her personal hero.

**Okay here is chapter whichever number this one is, I've been watching lots of different things lately but I probably won't ignore this fic, I've still got a good five more chapters written for this.**


	7. Suspicious Doings

**Standard disclaimer.**

Artemis held her head high as she walked into her English class. The class idiot was already in his seat, essay on his desk, and even from all the way across the classroom she could see the piece of junk for what it was: junk. It was messy and crumpled. That was a very bad thing for him- this teacher docked points if it was messy. Artemis had hers in her black folder she used especially for her English assignments. The class was not her best class, and she was barely maintaining a B- in it. Algebra was by far her worst class, though, with a straight C. Gym she was easily acing, best in her class aside from the Grayson kid, who was surprisingly athletic, and commissioner Gordon's daughter, who kept herself in shape for kicking butt if she should ever have to. For some reason, Gordon, Artemis, and Grayson were put on the same team if the gym class would ever split into teams for something, and whichever team they were on would wipe the floor with the other team.

Sitting down at her desk, Artemis sighed, wishing it was already Gym class so she could go home. Gym being the last class she had had its perks.

"Assignments, please," the teacher said, walking around the classroom collecting the essays. Artemis pulled out her black folder, slipping her essay out, all neat and typed and spell checked. Looking around at her classmates, she noticed hers was one of the neatest. She had chosen to write about Robin, and how he inspired her to strive for excellence because he was a human among meta-humans and aliens, and was one of the best. She would never tell anyone she knew the troll personally, and he really did inspire her. Especially so when the Reds attacked. He kept her going, even when all seemed lost, and together the two non-meta non-alien humans saved their superpowered alien Team.

The teacher looked at her, and Artemis was barely able to register a small spark of approval in her eyes as she picked up her assignment. The hero was awestruck. The teacher actually liked the appearance of her essay? That in itself meant that her day was going to be insanely strange.

An insanely strange day it was. She had aced her algebra assignment (with Robin's help, of course) and one of the cute guys she had eyes for took the time to complement her hair. And then the Grayson kid popped up, grinning like he knew something she didn't, and ask her how she did on her math work. She looked at him weird, and told him she did okay with it. All in all, she was still happy to get out of school to the Cave to hang out with her real friends.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

Walking in to the kitchen, she felt a brief shot of disappointment as she didn't see Robin, then mentally facepalmed. The kid had been shot, of course she wouldn't be seeing him.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

Scratch that, the insane kid was here.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get something checked out," Robin explained as he walked into the room. He was favoring his right side exactly how Dick Grayson had favored _his_ side that day at school. Artemis frowned, mentally filing that away to dissect later, and walked over to Robin.

"Shouldn't you still be out of commission? That shot looked pretty nasty," she remarked.

"Pfft. I've had worse than that," Robin brushed it off, although he still limped over to the couch and carefully sat down on it.

"You got shot?" Conner frowned, looking at Robin.

"Yeah, no biggie," Robin replied, shrugging, a slight cringe crossing his features.

"You shouldn't be here if you got shot," M'gann concernedly murmured.

"Relax you three. I'll be fine. I won't be doing anything worse that walking for the next or so, so it should be fine," the bird glared a little at the two aliens, telling them to drop it.

"Just take it easy," M'gann murmured.

"That's what I planned on doing," he muttered, pulling his laptop out of its bag and setting it up on the table. Typing in the passcode, his files popped up on Drachenfluch, Malamingin, and Huatakaivurit. Drachenfluch translated to Dragonbane, Malamingin to Nightwish, and Huatakaivurit to Gravediggers. The mercenary groups were German, Indonesian, and Finnish respectively. Malamingin was led by an obscure person, decidedly female, and Huatakaivurit was led by one Jaakko Aalto.

"What are you hacking now?" Artemis had wandered over, looking slightly curious.

"I'm doing research on other gangs that were mentioned in Brightraven's files. A Finnish gang, name Huatakaivurit, is led by Jaakko Aalto. It's name translates to Gravediggers. I haven't found much more than that, though," Robin informed. "There's also the German Drachenfluch- Dragonbane- led by an unknown individual, and the Indonesian Malamingin –Nightwish- led by someone who's decidedly female."

"Wow. All this in a half hour?" Artemis looked impressed.

"Actually, no. I've been researching this while I was out from the gunshot, and I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot more research on this. It's getting annoying how many firewalls Germans have," Robin said the last part to himself.

_**Recognized: Aqualad B02 Kid Flash B03**_

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late but you know how it can get in the cities. So much stuff to do, and yes, before you ask Robin, I do have my homework but the English is confusing," Wally blurted.

"Good for you, but I'm slightly busy," Robin mumbled, fingers flying as he hacked through the German BND's firewalls.

"Robin, what is it you are hacking now?" Kaldur looked interested in the bird's work.

"The BND," he replied.

"What's the BND?" Artemis asked, frowning. "I've never heard of it."

"It's the German CIA," Robin informed, "And it has amazing firewalls. Those Germans take security seriously." He raised an eyebrow as he finally found the right passcode. Who would've thought that one of the most important passcodes in Germany would be 'Spiel_Des_Hungers'1? Apparently there was some very important German officer who liked the Hunger Games…

Now past the firewalls, Robin began his research. Drachenfluch made its first appearance on the German news in 2005, when it assassinated a German politician that was in place to become the next Bundeskanzler (Federal Chancellor) of Germany. The team of Drachenfluch assassins had never been caught, and it consisted of Gitta Abendroth, Katarina and Katrina Kluge, and leader Vreni von Zeigler, all female.

"Hey, guys, I got something on Drachenfluch finally," Robin looked over at his teammates, who were bickering over something random.

"Well? What did you find out?" Wally zipped over, perching himself on the arm of the couch.

"Drachenfluch made its debut on the German news with its 2005 assassination of the future Bundeskanzler. The team that assassinated him consisted of now thirty-two-year-old Gitta Abendroth, forty-one-year-old Katarina and thirty-eight-year-old Katrina Kluge, and their leader, forty-nine-year-old Vreni von Zeigler, all female. Von Zeigler is married to fifty-year-old Anton von Zeigler. They have two kids, twelve-year-old Elise von Zeigler and her eight-year-old brother, Xaver von Ziegler," Robin informed.

"How is this information about the one chick's family relevant?" Wally asked.

"I told you, everything is relevant," Robin replied, glaring daggers at the speedster.

"What is a Bun… Bund… Bundes…" M'gann trailed off.

"Bundeskanzler?" Robin looked up at the martian who was floating in place.

"Yes, that," she replied.

"German Federal Chancellor," he replied, looking back at his laptop.

"We will need to take a trip to Germany, then," Kaldur said decisively.

"I think that's jumping the gun a little… Maybe… Yeah. We have no idea who runs Drachenfluch, and almost no idea what we're up against. This could be another League of Shadows we're dealing with," Robin pointed out.

"C'mon, we could totally find out that stuff in Germany!" Wally protested.

"I think it would be… nice to visit Germany," Conner interjected.

"It could be beneficial to your quest for info," Kaldur suggested.

"You kids have fun then. Even if I wasn't working here, I wouldn't be able to go. I'm still recovering from an intimate encounter with a bullet," Robin replied.

"You were injured and you did not inform me?" Kaldur asked, looking offended.

"Didn't think it was important," Robin replied, still immersed in the BND's files. "Crap, another firewall," he muttered.

"If you guys want to, I can put the bioship to manual control. I think I'd like to stay here and watch Robin look," M'gann said, smiling.

"Very well then. Artemis, Kid Flash, suit up," Kaldur ordered.

"I'll be right back," M'gann told Robin, smiling.

"M'kay, have fun," he muttered, fingers flying across the keys. Oh yes, someone in the BND really liked the Hunger Games.

**Okay, M'gann's actions in this chapter have an explanation. I like the Robin/M'gann dynamic as friends or maybe brother/sister. Also, M'gann shall be introduced to rock music next chapter, I think.**


	8. Robin's Special

**Standard Disclaimer.**

M'gann sat on the counter, watching Robin as he hacked various German associations. A while ago, right after Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Artemis left for Germany, he had asked if it was okay with her if he put on his music. She had said it was okay, and now Skillet's Monster was blasting across the cave's impressive sound system. M'gann had to say she enjoyed the music, as different from the music she had been exposed to it was.

"They'll be having a new album out in a couple of years," Robin said suddenly. "I honestly can't wait for it."

"That's nice," M'gann replied, smiling. "So which of their songs is your favorite?"

"That would have to be Hero. What's yours?" He looked over the back of the couch at her.

"Hmm… I honestly don't know. I do like Monster, though," she replied, choosing the one that fit her best. Robin smiled back at her before returning to his hacking.

"I like that one, too," and they ceased talking, just letting the music play. Frownig, M'gann floated over to sit next to Robin and watch as code scrolled on his computer screen. A box popped up, and Robin typed in a sequence of letters and numbers before snorting. Figured that that passcode should be beZirK12.1 Scrolling through the data on the newest discovered member of Drachenfluch, he pulled up his information list on them.

_Vreni von Zeigler. Age 49. Female. Married to Anton von Zeigler, age 50. Two kids Elise and Xaver. Von Zeigler most possible leader of Drachenfluch. Leader of 2005 assassination team._

_Gitta Abendroth. Age 32. Female. Younger sister Anina Abendroth, age 29. Member of 2005 assassination team._

_Katarina Kluge. Age 41. Female. Younger sister Katrina Kluge. Member of 2005 assassination team._

_Katrina Kluge. Age 38. Female. Older sister Katarina Kluge. Member of 2005 assassination team._

_Felix Loewe. Age 21. Male. Demolitions Expert._

_Irmhild Schwartz. Age 28. Female. Engineer._

_Malthe Trommler. Age 56. Male. Inventor._

Robin still had a pathetic amount of info on them, barely any pictures. Frowning, he began un-hacking the associations he was currently working on, closing up his laptop when he was done.

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked concernedly, looking at him with bright eyes.

"Yeah. Just kinda miffed about how little info on Drachenfluch there is out there. It's… concerning," he replied.

"Well… Okay then… Maybe you could teach me that Earth game Artemis and Wally like talking about… Poker, right?" She looked at him with a small smile on her lips.

"That's not really a two-person game, but have you ever played go-fish?" Robin asked.

"Go-fish? No, I don't think so…" She looked slightly confused.

"Well then you need to," he replied, grinning.

.:Linebreak:.

"Do you have any aces?" M'gann asked, looking at the ace in her hand.

"Nope, go fish!" Robin replied, cackling, and the martian drew a card.

"Do you… oh great. There's the emergency signal," Robin mused, getting up and placing his cards face-down on the floor before walking over to his laptop, which was set up to receive transmissions from various places. "It's coming from the Cascades in Oregon. Think we should check it out?" He looked at her for confirmation.

"You're injured…" She pointed out.

"I should be able to handle it," he reassured her.

"We don't have the bioship," M'gann replied.

"We have Sphere," Robin countered, cackling.

"Okay," M'gann agreed, shrugging.

"I'll get my gear!" Robin replied, carefully limp-jogging off to grab his belt and gloves.

.:Linebreak:.

"We're getting really close," Robin informed, looking at his wrist computer.

"I think I found it," M'gann murmured.

"Well, look at that. It appears to be some kind of ship that maybe came from…" He jumped down the slope to pull off a glove and run a finger along a red substance that looked like it covered a hole in the hull. "No way… This red substance is the same material the bioship is made of!"

"M'gann!" Both heroes looked around to see a young martian descend and hug said martian female.

"No way. M'aax?" M'gann sounded incredulous.

"Yeah! It's so great to see you again, cuz!" The young martian had black hair, green skin, and amber eyes, and stood at approximately Robin's height.

"This is your cousin?" Robin asked, sounding incredulous as well.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! M'aax, this is my friend Robin. Robin, this is my cousin M'aax M'reet!" M'gann looked incredibly bubbly.

"Are all humans this small?" M'aax asked, looking at his cousin.

"Hey!" Robin was offended.

"No, but Robin's just special," M'gann replied, grinning. "Anyway, come on, I can't wait to take you to the Cave!"

Robin facepalmed and limped in front of the two to lead the way back to Sphere.

.:Linebreak:.

"Robin… Why is there _another_ martian here?" Artemis asked with trepidation.

"This is M'gann's cousin, M'aax. M'aax, this is the Team," Robin introduced everybody. "Wally, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis," he said, pointing at everyone when he said their respective name.

"Cool. As the short guy said, I'm M'aax," M'aax replied, smiling impishly.

Robin rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long week…

**In which M'aax enters the scene.**

**And calls Robin short. Several times. (He's not that much taller...)**


	9. Robin likes Rock Duh

**Standard Disclaimer.**

"Team, I think it's time we faced the fact that the league might not be coming back."

Aqualad stood in front of the Team- the entire Team, including Black Canary and the new Young Manhunter- addressing them, making them face the fact that they might be on their own.

Miss Martian bowed her head lower. Whatever happened on Eurytia, they had to assume the worst. If they kept living like the League would come back any day, then the world would fall to shambles. Young Manhunter looked slightly put out at the fact he might never see his uncle. Robin had a blank face hiding the emotions he was feeling. Black Canary watched the Team's reactions, still feeling the part of watching them and training them. Artemis was frowning, not particularly put out at this development. She had never been very close to anyone on the League. Kid Flash was looking at the ground, a single tear sliding out from under his cowl. Superboy looked unaffected.

"Our next order of operations will be to recruit some of the heroes out there to the Team. Since we are now acting as Justice League, we must be able to handle what they were able to handle. I believe Red Arrow would be a good place to start, along with Zatanna. Robin, what do you think of this course of action?" Kaldur looked at the bird, who blinked, startled that Aqualad was asking his opinion.

"I think that it's the best choice," Robin replied, nodding. "We also need to take down Drachenfluch. They're getting more active in Europe and the US."

"Noted. Artemis, you and Kid Flash will track down Red Arrow in Star City and talk to him. Robin and Miss Martian will talk to Zatanna," Aqualad ordered.

"Yes boss," Robin replied, leaving the room, already searching out Zatanna's address, followed by Miss Martian.

_**Recognized: Kid Flash B03 Artemis B07**_

The computer called out their designations as the speedster and the archer left for the Star City zeta platform. The next names it called out were of the ninja and the martian as they left for the Las Vegas platform.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Miss Martian B05**_

Stepping out into the bright lights of the Gambling Capitol of the World, the two heroes followed the instructions on Robin's wrist computer as they found the tall skyscraper that Zatanna and her father had shared an apartment in. Slipping into the alley next to it, they took a moment to stop a rapist before heading up and slipping in the window to Zatanna's apartment. Robin looked around, before perching himself on the couch as the magician walked out of the kitchen area.

"Hi! Remember us?" Robin quipped, grinning at the look on her face.

"Yes! You troll, what are you doing? Unless you have news on my father, get out!" Zatanna glared at them.

"That's the problem…" Robin sobered up. "Almost the entire League's been gone for a month and a half, sans Black Canary. And, unless we take up the slack, there won't be a world left soon."

"Well? What do you want me to do about it?" Zatanna replied, hands on her hips, glaring at the Boy Wonder perched on the olive green couch.

"Help us. Protect your city. I know your father didn't like you heroing, but we're gonna need all the help we can get," he pointed out.

"Stop talking like he's not coming back!" She shrieked, glaring at him.

"Zatanna, we're not trying to say that. We're just trying to say we need your help keeping the world a place he can come back to," Miss Martian intercepted.

"Fine. I'll help you. But only until the League is back," Zatanna replied, cooling down.

"Great!" Robin replied, brightening up. "C'mon, you wanna come to the Cave for a bit? We can get you set up with your own Team designation, if you want." The bird was now grinning.

"Fine," Zatanna sighed, following the two out her window, and through the Las Vegas streets to the zeta platform.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Miss Martian B05 Zatanna Zatara A03**_

The trio stepped out of the zeta tube, looking around at the Team which was spread sporadically about the Cave. Dinah was talking to Conner about something, and Kaldur was conversing with M'aax about their different cultures.

"First thing to do is to get you set up with your very own Team designation! Okay, here's the list, all we gotta do about it is add you, switch your designation from Zatanna Zatara A03 to Zatanna B09, and presto-change-o, you have a new designation!" Robin looked back at Zatanna with a grin, before slipping away to his room to change into civvies.

"So whos laptop is that?" Zatanna asked, pointing to Robin's sleek black Dell on the counter.

"That would be Robin's. No one else in this world has a laptop that advanced, except for possibly Batman's. He could hack probably anything in the world with it. It also has a lot of memory space and a lot of additions. He can run the zeta beams with it, run the Watchtower and Cave systems with it, hack stuff with it, the list goes on," M'gann replied, smiling at the magician.

"Wow. Sounds like a nice computer," she replied, smiling back.

"It is," Robin interjected, popping up behind the two conversing females. "Bats souped it up for my birthday last year." He was grinning, and his civvies consisted of a Nightwish Imaginaerum hoodie, a pair of lightwash jeans, and his red converse.

"You like Nightwish?" Zatanna asked, looking at Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," he replied, grinning.

_**Recognized: Kid Flash B03 Red Arrow B06 Artemis B07**_

"No way dude! You like Nightwish? I thought you listened to the weird jazz stuff!" Wally sped over, taking a look at Robin's hoodie.

"Yes, I like rock music, why is everyone so surprised by this? And I only listen to that… stuff… when Bats or Agent A forces me to! This is so not whelming…" he muttered the last part.

"How did none of you know that Robin is in love with rock music when I knew from day one?" Roy had walked over, looking quizzically at the Team.

"Hey, don't blame us, we didn't know he like **any** rock music until the mission to Egypt when he was listening to Skillet," Artemis defended.

"You certainly are a secretive little troll," Roy commented, messing up Robin's hair.

"Roy!" The boy wonder protested.

"So, anyway, who's the leader of this little she-bang?" Roy asked, looking around.

"Kaldur, of course," Wally commented. "Who else?"

"I dunno. Just thought I would ask so I wouldn't take orders from the wrong person," he replied, shrugging.

"Okaay then…" Zatanna looked a little freaked at the dynamic in the Team. "I'll just be going back home now…"

"Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!" Robin called, cackling.

_**Recognized: Zatanna B09**_

"You little troll!" Artemis exclaimed, looking disgusted.

Robin snorted, "As if you're any better, Artie," he replied, turning to set up his hacking station again.

"Would you stop calling me that already?" The blonde archer looked offended.

"Nope," Robin replied, cackling as he typed in his passcode. Seriously, when would they ever learn that he liked weird stuff? Typing in his secondary passcode, he opened his iTunes, pulled out his wireless earbuds, stuck them in his ears, and began his music.

"Well? Whatcha listening to now?" Wally asked, zipping over.

"Evanescence," Robin replied, grinning like a madman before opening Chrome and logging onto his Tumblr.

"Since when do you have a Tumblr?" The speedster asked, eyes wide.

"Since Tumblr began," Robin replied. "It's a way for me to keep in touch with everyone, and I just remembered someone Bats and I had worked with a couple years back."

"Who?" Wally was very interested.

"Static," the bird replied.

Wally gasped. "How come you're the only one who knows all the awesome guys?"

**Yep. Working with Batman has some perks- like knowing all the awesome people. Like I said in an earlier chapter, if you have any ideas, spit them out. I'd love to hear them.**


	10. Press Conference Part One

**Note: It is now November. The Fifth. Exactly two months since the League went off world.**

"Guys, you do know we'll have to deal with the fallout of the League's disappearance on the news and with the press sometime, right?" Wally looked around at the Team, eyes wide. "I mean, if Conner would let us change the channel for a moment, we'd be able to see what they're disappearance is doing to the people!"

Conner grunted, and handed Dinah the remote so she could change the channel away from that snow on the screen.

"-_And, live in Gotham City, we go to Cat Grant. Cat, over to you."_

_"It's chaos here in the Dark City as its Dark Knight hasn't been seen in two months. Although, the city is not without protectors as Robin and his new partner, the archer Artemis, have taken up the vacuum left by the Batman, and I have to admit, they are taking care of the city quite well. Even though the League's partners, sidekicks, and various other heroes have taken up the slack, the world as a whole is still screaming in protest at being left behind by its protectors. In Central City, it appears as though Kid Flash is still managing to keep crime at bay, and has at times been seen being helped by Central's very own Rogues! In Fawcett, the martian siblings, known currently just as Ms. Manhunter and Young Manhunter, are holding their own. In Metropolis, a young man rumored to be Superman's son has been winning the hearts of the city. Over in DC the Atlantian Aqualad has been valiantly protecting our capitol, and in Star City Green Arrow's former partner Red Arrow is doing quite well. Also, in Vegas, it appears as though a young magician of equal or greater power to Zatara is doing quite well. All in all, the League did not leave us undefended."_

_"Thank you Cat, now to Lois Lane in Dakota City-"_

"See? The world needs to know that we're here!" Wally looked over to Kaldur, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Very well. M'gann, call in Robin," Kaldur instructed. M'gann nodded, walking over to the holoscreens and calling Robin's communicator.

_"Yes?"_

"Robin, Aqualad told me to call you in," M'gann said to him through the communicator.

_"Okay, be there ASAP. I'm taking care of business in Gotham with Artemis- might take a while, there's a pretty big drug ring the two of us are busting."_

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

_"Okay, Thanks. Artemis- Look out!"_ The connection went dead, and M'gann headed back to the main room.

"Robin will be here as soon as he can. He and Artemis are working in Gotham," she reported to Kaldur.

"Thank you, M'gann," he nodded. The martian nodded back, smiling.

**_Recognized: Red Arrow B06_**

"Hey," Roy nodded to Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Dinah, and M'aax. "I was just called by Wally- he'll be here soon, he was just taking care of things with the Rogues, clearing up stuff as to what they can and can't do."

"What did they do?" M'aax asked, leaning forward, grinning in anticipation.

"Wally was up against Icicle Jr., and they pulled him back from the fight," Roy replied. "If I had a pack of villains who were weirdly protective of me, I'd put arrows in places they didn't even know they had places."

"I don't envy them," Conner said, staring at the snow.

"I bet it's on the news. Conner?" Roy looked at the clone.

"Fine," he grunted, and handed the channel changer back to Dinah.

_"And here we have Kai Karin live in Las Vegas. Kai?"_

_"It's a mess here in Las Vegas as our local hero fights against known villainous sorcerer Abra Kadabra. The smack-down has traversed across most of the Strip, demolishing several casinos- not that I mind, I don't see the point of them- and is still going strong! Our own hero has the obvious advantage, as a little known fact about Abra Kadabra is that he's not actually a sorcerer! That's right; he uses tricks and good ol' sleight of hand to make-"_

"It looks like Zatanna's having fun," Dinah remarked.

"Without us, too," Roy replied, looking at Kaldur.

"Zatanna will call if she needs back-" the Atlantian was cut off by beeping. "Yes?"

_"Hey I need backup, I'm having a nice skirmish with Abra Kadabra here on the Strip!"_

"Fine, I'll send Red Arrow and Young Manhunter your way."

_"Thanks!"_ The line went dead.

"C'mon Roy, you heard the man! Let's go!" M'aax was bouncing in excitement.

Roy smirked, and the two guys headed for the zeta tubes.

**_Recognized: Red Arrow B06 Young Manhunter B08_**

"Hey, let's watch them on the news!" M'gann suggested. Conner growled, hand on the remote. It was an obvious no from the Boy of Steel. "Or not." Conner visibly relaxed.

**_Recognized: Kid Flash B03_**

"Hey guys! What's up?" The speedster sped over, and rested his elbows and the back of the couch and his chin on his hands.

"The ceiling." Conner, ever the comedian.

"Well, I know that's up!" Wally rolled his eyes under the half-cowl. "What's been going down?"

"Objects acted upon by gravity with an acceleration of nine-point-eight meters per second," Conner replied, looking at Wally. The speedster was supposed to be good at math and science.

"Ugh!" The red head groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "I give up!"

"What do you give up?" Conner asked, still clueless.

"Trying to teach you modern lingo, that's what!" Wally now had his hands on his hips. "I don't think you're ever going to learn."

"Oh. Okay." Conner turned his attention to the TV.

**_Recognized: Red Arrow B06 Young Manhunter B08 Zatanna B09_**

"Hey guys, we're back," M'aax called.

"I can see," Dinah replied, perched on the back of the couch. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty easy once the boys got there," Zatanna replied. "A few exploding arrows, a few cars telepathically thrown at him, and Abra Kadabra was ready to surrender. You should have seen the look on his face!"

**_Recognized: Robin B01 Artemis B07_**

"Hey guys, we're here now," Artemis was supporting a limping Robin, who had an arm around her shoulders. "What did you want Robin for?"

"First, how was he injured?" Kaldur looked concernedly at the bird.

"Knife to the leg. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Robin's voice strained a little bit.

"You don't sound fine," M'gann said with worry in her voice.

"Well, I will be," Robin replied. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to call a press conference to clear up a few things," Kaldur explained.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Robin replied, smiling. "I'll get started on it. Artemis, my laptop is in the Batcave, on my table. Can you go get it?"

"Sure." Artemis helped him to sit on a chair at the counter, then walked over to the zeta tubes.

**_Recognized: Artemis B07_**

"Wait, she gets to be in the Batcave?" Wally looked around. "Does this seem unfair to anyone but me?"

"It is the Batcave. Since Batman is absent, it is up to Robin to decide who is allowed in the cave and who is not," Kaldur reasoned.

**_Recognized: Artemis B07_**

Artemis was back, with Robin's laptop in its bag. She passed it over to him, and he smiled and thanked her before setting it up and typing in his passcodes.

Pulling up Chrome, he entered the Gmail page, and typed in his e-mail and its passcode before typing the e-mail to notify of the press conference. He paused, thinking.

"Hey, guys, where do you think we should hold the press conference?" He looked around at the Team.

"Maybe Metropolis. In the big square," Dinah suggested.

"That sounds good," Conner agreed.

"Okay then," Robin replied, adding that to his e-mail, before typing in the e-mails of the reporters and news companies. "It's set up for this Saturday. The eleventh, the big square in Metropolis, at five o'clock."

**This chapter is one of the two whose existence is credited to Golden Eagle 603. They came up with the excellent idea that the Team would have to deal with the fallout from the League's disappearance, and here it is. Enjoy.**


	11. Press Conference Part Two

**I disclaim this.**

The flashes of photographers set Conner on edge as he and the Team walked through the crowd. Robin was still limping slightly, Kaldur was looking around, head up, and their newest member, Static, looked a little skittish.

The Team mounted the steps onto the raised platform that was used for occasions such as this, and they looked out over the assembled reporters. Towards the front were Iris West-Allen and Cat Grant. The conversing reporters grew silent as Robin stepped up to the front.

"Hello. I'm pretty sure you all know this, but I'm Robin. I'm currently acting as representation for the Team. Some backstory, while the League was still here, we were assembled to act as a covert ops team known simply as the Team. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and I are the founding members. We actually backed the League into a corner on this one. Artemis and Ms. Manhunter joined us later on.

"The League was originally going to be away for just a month investigating a possible threat to Earth originating in the solar system of Gortinn-7. Black Canary was unable to join them, out of commission with a case of strep throat. Young Manhunter, Ms. Manhunter's** cousin** came to Earth recently in a salvaged ship he had repaired on Mars. We called Zatanna and Red Arrow into active membership to help us fill the vacuum the League left, and just recently Static accepted our invitation to help us out," Robin explained. "Any questions?"

Several hands were thrust in the air.

"Yes, Mrs. West-Allen," Robin acknowledged Flash's wife.

"Has there been any news of the League's well-being?" Iris asked.

"No, they would've left communications range a day or two after leaving," Robin replied.

Several more hands shot up.

"Ms. Grant," Robin nodded.

"Are you all faring alright?" Cat looked concerned.

"We're fine, a few minor injuries (mostly to me –curse Gotham criminals!) but overall, I think we're doing a good enough job of protecting our cities," Robin assured her.

More hands were raised.

"Yes, Mr. Karin," Robin said.

"Are you going to be having anymore heroes joining your ranks?" Kai looked curious.

"We're currently tracking Supergirl's location, and we've received word that there is a pair of Atlantians who are wishing to join us, and other heroes will be popping up, so yes," Robin replied.

More hands.

"Mr. Godfrey," Robin had a look of trepidation on his face.

"How could the Justice League allow children to join them fighting **crime**? How could they have endangered mere **children**?" Godfrey looked outraged.

"The League did not **allow** us to fight crime. Most of us gave them a choice: Train us, allow us to be your partners, or face the fact that we'll be going out alone. I know that's how it went with me when I went prancing around Gotham that one night in a red leotard and a yellow cape. So Batman trained me so I wouldn't die so easily," Robin replied. "Kid Flash obtained his speed the same way Flash did, then ran off with one of his spare suits. Red Arrow pretty much cornered Green Arrow after deducting his identity and threatened him- poor man-, Aqualad, well, he gave Aquaman the ultimatum as well, Ms. Manhunter stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship on one of his trips to Mars, Artemis was already trained and wanting to fight the good fight, Superboy growled at Superman and the League- without him we wouldn't have the Team, Zatanna made us kidnap her on a self-assigned mission to Yellowstone (The entire mission was her idea. Heck, we're all still alive because of her help!), as I said before Young Manhunter crashed out of the sky, and Static began heroing in Dakota City after getting his powers. That sufficient?"

Godfrey backed away, grumbling, as more hands rose.

"Miss Hartz?" Robin looked at a brunette towards the back.

"Why don't you tell anyone who you are?" She asked.

"Simple: It could put the people we care about in danger. Think about all the crazies in Gotham. If they knew who I was, they'd be after anyone associated with me to get to me. Same with Kid Flash in Central, and Artemis, and shall I go on?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Hands rose again.

"Mr. Tain?" Robin asked a blonde.

"If you aren't the Team's leader, who is?"

"Aqualad," Robin replied simply as more hands shot in the air. "Miss Fitzraden?"

"I understand you humans can't give your names, what about the aliens?"

"They have human identities," Robin deadpanned. "Anyone else?"

No one raised their hands.

"Well, then I believe this conference has drawn to a close." The Team began exiting the stage before heading towards the nearest zeta platform.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Artemis B07**_

Artemis and Robin were the first back to the cave, being able to vanish easily on account of working in Gotham.

_**Recognized: Red Arrow B06 Static B10 **_

Virgil and Roy were the next ones back, flopping on the couch with sighs.

_**Recognized: Ms. Manhunter B05 Zatanna B09**_

The two girls sat at the counter, looking drained.

_**Recognized: Young Manhunter B08 Superboy B04**_

The two aliens looked half-asleep as they settled on the floor.

_**Recognized: Aqualad B02 Kid Flash B03 Black Canary 13**_

All Team members sat blankly, all staring at Superboy's favorite television program. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Well, that went nicely!"

**The second chapter to be credited to Golden Eagle 603.**

**Just a note, I'll be making a video about this fanfic. Because of that, I'll be slowing down the speed of updates so I can work on that. It'll be to 30 Seconds to Mars' This is War. I'll probably be updating about once a week. Occasionally, I'll be posting some of the finished art for the video on my DeviantART, so I'll give you that and you can keep an eye out for it. Ta!**

** .com**

**There's my deviantART- enjoy.**

**My YouTube account is also Kittekat201, in case anyone was wondering.**


	12. If We Die Send Backup

**Okay, updating early because I have to ask you: Should Nightwing go fingerstripes in this story, or stay with his canon uniform? Fingerstripes is my personal favorite, but I thought I'd ask you guys before I go any farther with it, see if you are all okay with it.**

Sunday, November 12, 2011, 18:30

"Robin, have you any news on pinpointing Supergirl's location?" Kaldur walked over to the hacker, who was currently investigating Asia using satellite imagery.

"I've got it narrowed down to Asia. Why?" He barely looked up from his laptop.

"We're going to need her. Wally told me that he overheard some of his rogues talking about something big," the leader informed.

"Bigger than the Light and Drachenfluch?" Recently the Team had uncovered information regarding a league of supervillians who were becoming more and more of a problem.

"I do not know. Maybe they are talking about the Light. Robin, can you check the feeds?" Kaldur glanced down at him.

"Sure, why not." A few clicks on the keyboard had the Boy Wonder grimacing. "Crap."

"What is it?" The Atlantian looked worried.

"The Joker broke out of Arkham. Along with Scarecrow." Robin was hurriedly calling up Artemis.

"Hey, Artemis, we have a problem."

"_What kind of problem?"_

"A Joker and Scarecrow working together kind of problem."

"_That's not good. I'll meet you at seventh street warehouse number eight."_

"Okay. See ya in a little bit."

"_Ditto."_

The line went dead, and Robin turned to Kaldur. "Watch the news. If you see us die, send backup," he suggested before closing his laptop and sprinting off to his room to change before heading through the zeta.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

Robin sprinted out of the telephone booth, swinging up on top of the buildings before heading towards Seventh Street. Sprinting across the rooftops and flipping between them, he came out near the warehouses, and slipped over next to number eight. Seeing the now almost permanently black-clad archer, he popped out behind her.

"Okay, before we go in, we need a game plan," Robin said. "And a location. But we already have that."

"Where?" Artemis, used to him popping up out of nowhere, was unfazed by his sudden appearance.

"They're currently messing up people at the Wal-mart on Sunrise," he stated.

"Well, then let's go kick crazies' butt," Artemis grinned in anticipation.

"Not that easy. They have hostages and Harley," Robin said.

"Well that makes things more difficult then… Okay, I'll distract the crazies, you free the hostages?" Artemis suggested.

"That's our best bet I think," Robin mused. "Let's go!" The two Gotham heroes took off through the late-afternoon setting sun, heading straight to the Wal-mart.

"Holy… That Wal-mart is more of a mess than it was before," Artemis breathed.

"Yep. They're not exactly feeling the aster down there," Robin replied. Artemis nodded, swinging down to join the police outside the Wal-mart.

"Nice of you to show up. We could use Robin's help, though, too. Where is he?" Commissioner Gordon looked at Artemis, and she smirked.

"He's off being Robin, creepy little troll he is. How's the situation here?" She turned back to the Wal-mart.

"Not good. Scarecrow's infected every one of the hostages with fear gas, and Joker's using Joker gas on anyone who goes inside," the Commissioner looked worn out.

"Hostage roll call?" Artemis furrowed her brow.

"Uriah Lukas, Harold James, a-and Barbara Gordon," Gordon faltered slightly when saying his daighter's name.

"Don't worry. They'll be-" a large explosion from inside broke her off.

"Men! Make sure none of the other buildings catch on fire!" Gordon ordered, and Artemis sprinted through the police lines, shooting a line up to one of the second-story windows and landing on the ledge before slipping inside.

Inside the Wal-mart was a mess of smoke and gas. The archer quickly slipped a gasmask over her face before continuing on, where sounds of a struggle could be heard from the lingerie section. Predictable.

"Artemis get down!" Robin's voice cut through her mind, and the archer was quick to obey as a stream of acid shot above her head.

"Ah, looks like little birdie-boy brought his little love-bird!" Joker cooed.

"We are not love-birds!" Artemis and Robin shouted in unison before attacking with more vigor. They were doing quite well, until…

"Robin, behind you!" Robin turned, but not before Scarecrow shot him with some fear gas. That took Artemis' attention away from the fight, and Joker had her down before she knew it.

"Artemis!" Robin's desperate call was the last thing she heard before her sight went black.

.:Linebreak:.

Monday, November 13, 2011, 01:15

"Robin? Robin!" The Boy Wonder blinked his eyes open, staring blearily at M'gann as she called out his name.

"Wha-" Robin was cut off by a burning in the back of his throat, and began coughing.

"Stay still… You… you nearly died… it was a lot worse than we thought it was," M'gann explained.

"Whe… Where's… Ar-Arte-mis?" Robin's speak was broken up. M'gann looked away. "Where is s-she?" He only felt more desperate the further away M'gann turned away from him.

"She's not here," the martain replied quietly.

"I can s-see that! But where **is** s-she?" Robin was stumbling over some of his words, glaring at M'gann.

"We don't know," she replied, bowing her head. Robin growled, coughing, before struggling against the leather straps holding him down.

"Let me go! Let me go after her!" He snarled, giving her his best batglare. It was on par with Batman's.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Kaldur's orders," M'gann apologized, as Robin sat back, cursing the Atlantian for taking away his belt.

"Jus-st let me go after her," Robin said, quieter.

"I know, I want to let you, and go with you, but I can't! You'd hurt yourself!" The martian looked upset.

"M'gann… Please. Jus-st let me!" Robin pleaded.

"I can't. You wouldn't be able to handle being even more hurt," M'gann reasoned.

"Bullshit! I've been hurt way wors-se than this-s and been able to keep fighting!" His glare reached a new level of intensity, as if he was trying to develop heat vision.

"Robin! Just… please. For me," it was M'gann's turn to plead. "If you keep this up, you'll hurt yourself!"

Robin growled, turning his head away from her. He felt along his right leg, hoping Kaldur didn't take away the knife he stashed there, too. It was there, and he felt on his other leg for his mini-torch. Pulling out the knife, he began working on the straps where M'gann couldn't see, making it so that he could easily break them when he stressed them. Clutching the torch, he winces. "S-sorry," he muttered, before throwing himself against the restraints and breaking free, turning on the torch and aiming the flame at M'gann. She flinched away, and in her momentary cringe, Robin was gone, sprinting through the halls to grab his spare utility belt from a storage closet. Stealthily bypassing Wally, he made it to the zeta tubes. He was free.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

**Here we have M'gann being an overprotective sister. Silly M'gann. You really should listen to Robin- guy knows what he can and can't do!**


	13. Mobs and Green Arrow's Cousin

**Insert standard disclaimer here.**

Monday, November 13, 2011, 02:37

Slipping through the Gotham night, Robin looked at his wrist computer. Having deactivated all trackers, he was now tracking Artemis' trackers. She was currently in Blüdhaven, in one of the warehouses. Flipping across the city limits into Blüdhaven, he scowled as he headed to the correct warehouse, pausing in the rafters to listen.

"So, what should we do with her next?" Joker's freakily gleeful voice was instantly recognizable, sending chills up Robin's back.

"I don't know, I'm running out of ideas," Scarecrow's voice made Robin glare harder. Still fighting off the fear gas, the bird's senses and instincts were heightened into a hyper-alert state. Peeking into the room, he recognized Artemis' bloody form slumped over, tied to a chair. Scarecrow, Joker, and Harley were grinning as they conversed next to the wall. Narrowing his eyes, Robin tossed down a capsule filled with knockout gas into the villain's midst. Harley and Joker were out like lights, while Scarecrow just looked around. Obviously there was a filtration system in the lunatic's mask, so the hero leaped down, landing on Scarecrow's head. The two exchanged blows, Robin receiving a nasty hit to the jaw, until Scarecrow placed a bomb near Artemis and slipped out. Rushing over to his partner, he cut through the ropes and began carrying her out of the warehouse. They were nearly out when it blew.

Thrown in the air, landing in the middle of the street, Robin cracked his head against the pavement, wincing at the burst of stars flying across his vision. Sirens began wailing in the distance, but the Boy Wonder did not allow himself to black out. When firetrucks and police vehicles showed up, then did he allow himself to pass into unconsciousness.

.:Linebreak:.

Monday, November 13, 2011, 19:43

Groaning, Robin cringed and began to pull himself into a sitting position as an unknown voice told him to take it easy.

"Who are you?" At the sound of the unknown voice, the Boy Wonder had thrown himself very painfully into a ready-to-fight position.

"Doctor Hagai Kravitz. Now, settle down! You'll tear your stitches," the Israeli grumbled something about insane vigilantes. "Now, before you ask, you're at Blüdhaven North Hospital, and your friend's fine."

"Hm," Robin hummed, before shifting into a more comfortably position in the hospital bed, feeling comforted that his mask was still on.

"Be glad that I'm a doctor who appreciates patient's privacy. There are people out there, you know, screaming for me to remove you and your friend's masks. But I know how terrible it would be to have your identity revealed to the world. You see, I'm related to Green Arrow. Cousins. My mom was his aunt. My dad named me. He was from Israel- couldn't keep a job there, so he moved to America- and eventually met mom. I think I'm the only person outside the superhero circle who he trusted with his identity. Why am I telling you all this?" The man looked over at Robin, brown eyes quizzical.

"Maybe because my silence is therapeutic?" He suggested, shrugging with a smile.

"Maybe. You just never know," Hagai replied.

"I can attest to that," Robin agreed, chuckling.

A pounding on the door caused both doctor and patient to whip their heads around.

"Kravitz! Open up!" A barking male voice caused Robin to twitch uncomfortably. Artemis, in the other bed, did not respond.

"And why should I?" Hagai shouted, eyes narrowed.

"Because if you don't, you'll be fired!" The voice yelled back.

"I could care less about my job!" The doctor replied, voice taking a dangerous intonation.

"Well, good, then you are fired! Now if you don't open this door, I'll break it down!"

"You don't have the authority to forcibly find out the identities of Artemis and Robin!" Hagai snarled back.

"The public's made a decision, and they want to know!"

"Oh, so it's suddenly become a democracy," Kravitz muttered. "Can you get yourself and Artemis out of here without breaking your stitches?"

"Sure, if you'll give me your number. I can hook you up with another job," Robin replied, winking. Hagai tossed him a card, and Robin smirked, pulling out various stuff attached to him. Getting up, and walking over to Artemis' bedside, he detached the stuff attached to her, picking her up, and pulling out his grapple. Saluting to Hagai, he shot the grapple, shooting away into the late afternoon sun, heading north back to Gotham and the Gotham zeta platform. The mob in front of the hospital turned to gape at him, and smirking, Robin knew he had just blown their minds to smithereens. Landing on top of the next building over, he took a moment to wince. His burns burned, and his head felt like it was splitting open. He had a concussion, not too big a one, but still a concussion.

Grappling from building to building with Artemis strapped to his back, he landed in the alley with the zeta platform, slipping into it after letting it know to send him to the Batcave.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Artemis B07**_

"Welcome back, Young Master Robin. Might I say, you gave me quite the scare," Alfred was already waiting for the two heroes, the younger of whom just winced. The butler moved over to remove Artemis from the bird's back, and Robin moved off to change, coming back in a Linkin Park t-shirt, a pair of grey jeans, and his red converse, sunglasses perched on his face.

"Hey, Alfred, you have any Motrin?" Robin prayed that the butler had a painkiller that **wasn't** Benadryl.

"I believe I do. If not, there might be some in the master bathroom upstairs," Alfred replied, and Robin thanked his guardian angel that there might be Motrin within reach. "Hmm, all I have is Benadryl and Aspirin. Will an Aspirin work?"

"Sure, Aspirin is a painkiller," Robin muttered, accepting the tablets and glass of water, swallowing them down quickly.

"Since you are here now, I suppose I shall begin dinner, hm?" Alfred headed over to the elevator, entering it and leaving the Batcave. Frowning, Robin meandered over to the Batcomputer. His laptop was still at the Cave, so he supposed he might update the archives here.

Powering it up, he typed in the multiple passcodes, and Robin blanched at the file that Batman had left up when he left.

_Gortinn-7. Currently immersed in an inter-planetary civil war over Eurytia. Already informed League. Not believed. _

_Robin, if you're reading this, and I have no doubt you will someday, the League will be gone much longer than a month. Aim for more than a couple years, and you'll be somewhere close to knowing how long we'll be gone._

_Take care of the Team. Aqualad is a good mission leader, but you have the foresight to uncover problems and be able to take care of them. You should also be the Team's public representation. You have the experience, the level-headedness, and foresight to not screw yourself up. If you haven't already, call a press conference and inform them of the fact that we will be gone. I will also take this as an opportunity to tell Superman I told him so._

_Take care of the world for us, and don't die. It needs you._

Robin found tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly pulled off the sunglasses and wiped the wetness from his eyes before replacing them and turning off the Batcomputer. Even halfway across the galaxy Batman could still touch him in ways he had yet to imagine.

Which was why, when he had to write a paper on his personal hero for his English class, he chose Bruce.

**Batman's bad a**. I'm updating early, and I'll be adding another chapter tomorrow, mostly because I'll be going canoeing so I really won't be able to write but don't worry! I just finished chapter 23 actually. Now, people, I still need ideas for ways to fill the six year gap! (Also, since links are annoying, my deviantart is WarriorWolfManiac) I have one and a half frames for the video done! Aren't ya'll proud of me?**

**(People are hard to draw. So much anatomy, and so complex! You can see my Superboy frame as my icon, which he is amazing. I'm getting better at drawing hands, and I've also fixed a playlist for this story which includes Stand by Rascal Flatts, We Won't Be Shaken by Building 429, The Business of Paper Stars by Hawthorne Heights, and of course the title song. :) )**


	14. In Which Rants Occur

**Flicker: If Kitte owned Young Justice, there would be a season three.**

**Iridium: So, in other words, Kitte does not own anything in this story other than the plot.**

Tuesday, November 14, 2011, 14:55

Having taken another day off of school, Robin sat in the chair in front of the Batcomputer, contemplating whether or not he should contact the Team. He decided not to, and let them wonder. Rubbing his eyes, he turned the chair around to look at Alfred as he came towards him.

"I believe Miss Artemis is getting close to regaining consciousness. I suggest you make your way over to her, so that when she wakes up there will be someone she knows so she won't go on a rampage," he suggested. Robin nodded, standing up and grabbing the half-empty plate of cookies. Walking through the hallways to where Artemis was lying on a bed in the medical wing twitching. That was a sure sign she was waking up. Moving to lurk in the shadows, he smirked, watching as the archer's eyes shot open.

"Alright, Robin! Get out here!" Artemis was not happy.

"Yes ma'am. But, you seriously should have been quieter. I have the most unwhelming concussion you wouldn't believe," Robin ghosted out of the shadows holding the cookies. "Want one?"

"Sure?" Artemis looked at them in trepidation, taking the one offered to her and sticking it in her mouth. "Hmm, this is pretty good."

"Glad you think so," Robin replied, smirking. "So, how ya feeling?"

"Like a bus hit me. What was its number, again?" Artemis turned her grey eyes in Robin's direction.

"The Joker and Scarecrow. Joker's back in Arkham, but Scarecrow's still free," Robin explained.

"Ah. So, does the Team know we're alive?" At this question, the Boy Wonder's smirk grew bigger.

"Define 'know'," he replied.

"Are they going to be putting up memorials for us?" Artemis rephrased.

"Nope. But we did make some pretty good news," Robin supplied.

"I have got to see this," the blonde archer smiled.

"Okay, here," he handed her a pair of crutches and they made their way to the Batcomputer, where Robin pulled up the ten o'clock news from yesterday.

"_There was quite a scene outside Blüdhaven North Hospital earlier, where it was leaked that Robin and Artemis were recuperating from this morning's explosion. To recap, this morning at about three o'clock, Korin's Warehouse number ten blew up, where the Joker and Scarecrow were holding Artemis. Robin and Artemis were found unconscious, and were taken to Blüdhaven North to recuperate. Then, at about eight o'clock this evening, a decision was made by the majority of the mob outside Blüdhaven North to have the masks removed from the teen heroes. Before hospital manager Lenny Urum could get to the two, they were already gone! The hospital staff, being respectful enough to not remove the Boy Wonder's utility belt, provided the getaway. Robin swung out of a window on the top floor, Artemis slung on his back, to make it away with identity intact."_

_A clip showed of Robin swinging from the top floor, Artemis lashed on his back._

"_Meanwhi-"_

"See?" Robin turned back to his partner. "What did I tell you?"

"Wow. So, they were going to remove out masks?" Artemis looked mindblown.

"Yep. I guess they reeeaaally want to know who we are," he pointed out.

"So, what are you going to tell the Team?" she asked.

"I'm gonna tell them that next time, they should not tie me to the infirmary bed with leather straps. Too cuttable," Robin replied. "Of course, I'll have to change where I put my knife and torch."

"Huh. So, you cut your way out of a bed just to get me?" Artemis asked, intrigued.

"…Yes," he replied, looking away and blushing.

"That's sweet of you, but I would've gotten myself away eventually," she replied.

"Actually, no you wouldn't've. I know Joker and Scarecrow. They hadn't even gotten started with you," Robin sobered, voice low.

"Are they really that bad?" Artemis looked over at him, eyes hooded. In reply, Robin removed the long-sleeved black shirt he had on, and let her take in the sight of all the J's, and needle marks, and burns. She stifled a gasp, knowing that scars were a part of the job. Robin put his shirt back on, smiling slightly at her.

"You guys all try to protect me, keep me from doing my job, but I can handle it. I've managed to fight of zombie-like hordes of people with only Batman, and lived. One of the cold hard facts of life is that sometimes you have to face down inconceivable odds. I've done that several times now since I first started. And one time I didn't even have Batman with me because he had two shattered legs," Robin had stopped smiling by the end of his little speech, eyes cold like stone underneath the glasses.

"Wow. You really are the most experienced person on the Team other than Black Canary," Artemis pointed out.

"Well yeah, I **am** the first protégé, after all," he looked slightly smug at this fact.

"True," Artemis replied softly, looking down. "We better let the Team know we're okay."

"And get my laptop," Robin replied, turning towards the zeta platform.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Artemis B07**_

Eight sets of eyes turned to the Gotham knights as they entered the main room. The duo just acted calm, ignoring them as Robin retrieved his laptop and opened it while Artemis sat down on the couch next to Conner.

"Robin. Why did you break out of the infirmary?" Kaldur looked over at the bird, eyes narrow and calculating.

"To get Artemis, of course. You guys didn't look like you were going to be rescuing her any time soon," he replied.

"You could have seriously injured yourself. Use better judgment," Kaldur ordered, glaring at Robin.

"I did use good judgment," Robin replied, quickly becoming annoyed.

"No you did not. Going out to fight while you were still fighting off the fear gas and injured could have gotten you killed," Kaldur's grey eyes got even narrower.

"Excuse me. Who died and made you master of my limits? I've had to fight while under the influence of fear gas, with a broken leg, and a concussion!" Robin had shot to his feet, after making sure his laptop was safe.

"All the more reason for you to know when to rest, and recover," Kaldur replied, beginning to get irritated.

"Will you stop trying to protect me? You're not letting me-" Robin was cut off by Kaldur.

"You disappear in the middle of missions. You are constantly joking around with the enemy-" Kaldur was cut off by Robin.

"Will you shut up and let me speak?! I've been doing this since I was nine. I worked with the goddamn Batman. I go out and fight Scarecrow, the Joker, Two-Face, and various other nutcases at least twice a month! I get kidnapped as either Robin or my other identity almost every week. I've been tortured within an **inch** of my life about once every two or three months! My body is literally **covered** in scar tissue. I work in freaking Gotham! I've been thrown off of the Empire State building **twice**. I train for hours at night when I don't pass out in the med wing just to keep myself alive! **I can take care of myself**." Robin turned around, after grabbing his laptop, and stepped into the zeta tube. "Artemis. Meet me in the Batcave later. There's something I need to show you."

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

**Hey! How'd you like this chapter? Sorry I didn't get it out when I said I would, life's just been really hectic for me. Robin rants. And, well, yeah. He rants because Kaldur is an overprotective silly. Cyber cookies if you got the small reference to .Night's Batingency Plans story. It's really good.**


	15. Kaldur's Test

**If I owned Young Justice, Skillet would be having a concert in my town. But since I live in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, Skillet is not having a concert in my town. One of the cities next door maybe, (I can't believe I had to go to volleyball instead of a Third Day concert! -growls-) but never my town.**

Kaldur stood glaring at the zeta tubes Robin had just stepped through, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He began walking towards them, his intent clear.

"Kaldur!" Artemis called, moving forward as fast a she could. "Don't. Trust me. He can take care of himself, like he said. Don't mother hen him- I learned that the hard way when I ended up tied to the rafters of the Batcave with my own cord. And don't hold him back, either. Did you know that his favorite song is actually Simple Plan's Me Against the World because he feels it's the story of his life? I doubt you've heard of it, but it really does fit him. It really **is** him against the world. In his life, if you aren't Batman or Roy, you aren't allowed to protect him. Anyways, I need to be getting back to my mom. She's probably worried." Artemis moved to the zeta tubes, teleporting to the platform in Gotham.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

Kaldur turned back towards the Team, a frown on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Wally asked with trepidation. "'Cause I really don't like the look on your face."

"I am thinking that maybe Robin shouldn't be on this Team. It is obvious that he does **not** know his limits, as much as he stresses that he does," Kaldur replied. "As well as we should be thinking about his parents. They must be worried sick when he dons the costume, as all parents should be. How they could let him go out as Robin I do not know."

"His parents are dead," Roy replied, growling.

"And how would you know that?" Kaldur replied, looking intensely at the archer.

"I know who he is. So does Wally. I suspect Artemis is soon to be included in the circle of people to know his identity," Roy said. "And the kid has fewer limits than you suspect."

"Very well. I shall reconsider, but I will not be allowing him out to Gotham or on missions until he is completely recovered and maybe not even then. He needs to learn he has limits," Kaldur articulated.

"Good luck with that," Roy snorted. "Not even the Batman could keep Robin from being, well, Robin."

.:Linebreak:.

Artemis slipped into her house, looking for her mother.

"Artemis! Where were you? I've been worried sick!" Her mother found her, wheeling over with a stern face.

"Sorry," she replied, looking down. "I kind of got… Well… injured?"

"Be more careful next time," Paula reprimanded. "I can't say I want you heroing, but at least it's better than what your father and sister do."

"Yes, mom," Artemis murmured. "I'll get my work from school tomorrow. I also have to be meeting up with Robin later- not for hero stuff I think, but just… non-fighting hero stuff."

"Be careful," mother instructed daughter.

"I will. I don't have to go yet, though," she replied, heading off towards her room.

.:Linebreak:.

Tuesday, November 14, 2011, 20:30

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

Robin turned around in the chair in front of the Batcomputer, facing Artemis as she walked out of the hallway leading to the Batcave zeta platform.

"You aren't wearing your glasses," she pointed out, surprised, as Robin shook his head.

"Nope," he replied, looking up again and smiling lightly at the archer. "I figured if I can't trust you with my identity, then I can't trust you out on the field."

"So, who are you?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow as Robin removed a sleek-looking phone from his pocket. He stood up, walked over to her, and showed her a picture on it. Artemis snorted. How had she not figured it out?

"Told ya we'd laugh about it someday," the little troll replied, smirking.

"So all this time you knew it was me, but if you're Dick Grayson… That means Bruce Wayne is the Batman!" She looked mindblown.

"Yep," Dick replied, smirking.

"Wow. Just, wow. I never woulda suspected," she murmured.

"Well, yeah. I mean who would expect billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne to dress up as a bat and fight crime at night?" He looked at Artemis, blue eyes brighter than they were earlier.

"True," the archer replied. "You might want to watch your step with Kaldur and the Team though; I don't think the boss fish is very happy with you."

"Yeah. I just… I couldn't stand there and take that crap anymore, you know? As I said earlier, none of you let me really stretch my legs when it comes to taking down the bad guys," he was dead serious now, and Artemis' head was pounding from the tension in the air.

"Well, I'll see if I can't talk to him, see if I can get it through his head that we aren't allowed to mess with you during missions," she replied, smiling and reaching forward to hug Dick, who stiffened then returned it, surprised that Artemis of all people was hugging him. "Take it easy tonight when you begin tracking down Scarecrow. I will have my communicator ready if you need backup, but if you do, call Roy and not me."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, grabbing his mask to become Robin again as Artemis limped down the hall towards the zeta platform.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

Slipping off to put on his Robin uniform, the Boy Wonder noted that it was beginning to get a little small on him and resolved to let Alfred know later. For now, though, he was going to have to deal as he slung his leg over his bike and shot off towards Gotham, adjusting the settings on the lenses of his mask to compensate for his headache.

Pulling up a map of Gotham and the surrounding cities, he headed towards the most likely place for Scarecrow to be: a chemical plant on the river, run by LexCorp.

Growling as his communicator began beeping, he picked up, glaring daggers at the road. "H'lo?"

"_Robin. You are not to be going out to Gotham or on missions while you're still healing. Am I clear?"_

"Aqualad, in case you haven't noticed, I live in freaking Gotham."

"_You know what I mean."_

"I do. And I choose to ignore your idiotic order for benching me. In case you didn't notice this fact, too, Scarecrow's still out there!"

"_Robin. You are to return right now. Your parents will tell you the same thing I am."_

"My parents are dead, and the closest thing I have to a father is off-planet fighting in an interplanetary civil war that the rest of the Justice League refused to believe existed. None of them are in any position to tell me anything," Robin snapped, cutting the connection and replacing his communicator in its proper location as it began beeping again. Sighing, he opened it. "What."

"_Robin, if Aqualad hasn't called you yet, he's planning on benching you for about half a year, at least."_

"Thanks for the heads up, Red, but he already called me. Make sure that no one else calls me, 'kay? I can't have my attention divided for this. If I need to, I will smash this communicator, but I really don't want to do that."

"_Sure thing. Don't die."_ Roy cut the line, and Robin sighed, gunning the engine to move him faster. The mess between him and Aqualad had to be sorted out eventually…

**Okay, I am almost completely sure that people are OoC here. And Kaldur decided to ignore Roy, figuring that he would test Roy's comment. He just pissed Robin off more.**

**Just a warning, there will be small religious content in a later chapter. One of my headcanons(I think that's the right word?) is that Robin is quietly religious because his parents were quietly religious as well.**

**See ya all with the next chapter! And thanks to all the wonderful followers of this story- and the reviewers! A special shout out to Only The Beginning Of This All, who pointed out some very important details in their review! Also a shout out to Golden Eagle 603 for their early-on support. Thanks to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I would've kept writing this anyway, but it's nice to get some feedback and know that people are reading my story.  
**

**Also, until further notice, the video for this is canceled, sadly enough. I'm currently on the laptop because the XP (The computer with Photoshop and my music) keeps crashing. It's an amazing computer, and I want it fixed! Don't worry, there's not much quarreling over this laptop because my dad doesn't use it until the evening.**


	16. Rise of Batgirl, part one

**Yo, I still don't own Young Justice. Neither does Iridium, or Carson, or any of my other muses.**

Tuesday, November 14, 2011, 23:47

Outside a chemical plant run by LexCorp, Robin's eyes were narrowed as he stared at Scarecrow and Scarecrow stared at him.

"So you decided to show up," the masked master of fear pointed out.

"Yep. What about you? What are you doin' all the way out here at a quarter to midnight?" Robin was stalling as he waited for his sonic birdarang to prime. It would knock out whoever it hit, with just soundwaves. He quite liked it. Soundwaves could be very destructive when given enough punch power.

"Preparing another diabolical plot to enslave Gotham to fear. You?" Scarecrow was actually playing Robin's little game… weird.

"Preparing to stop said diabolical plot," the Boy Wonder replied.

"Fun," Scarecrow grinned sadistically. "Let's just hope you can see straight enough to run away!" A hissing sound split the air, and Robin stifled a curse as he grabbed some normal birdarangs, throwing them into the fog of the fear gas, very carefully not breathing until he grabbed his rebreather and shoved it in his mouth.

Being on the receiving end of a diabolical cackle was a little different than being the one giving the diabolical cackle. Robin now had a fair amount of respect for those who don't cower under his cackle.

A hand hit the back of his head, and flipping around, he faced… Killer Crock?

"Ah man, why do all the baddies have to be working together now?" Robin complained, flipping away from the mutant only to hit a hard wall.

"Quite right, Bird Boy. It is time for you to see the Light," Bane's voice wafted out from behind the Gothamite. A rag smelling of chloroform slipped over his mouth and nose after the rebreather was pulled from his face. Robin barely had time to hit the emergency button on his communicator before the need to breathe overpowered his will.

.:Linebreak:.

Wednesday, November 15, 2011, 03:29

Robin slowly came to, tied to a chair with wire. His belt, boots, and gloves were all missing. Luckily, his mask was still in place- but probably not for long.

"So can I? Can I?" The captive stiffened as the creepily childish voice of Klarion the Witch Boy screeched into his ears.

"No," the stern voice of Lex Luthor made Robin even more scared, and that was a fairly difficult feat.

"Aw, you kill joy," the chaos Lord sounded disappointed.

"I am not a kill joy, I just desire our captive alive," Luthor replied, moving into Robin's sight- he hadn't been blindfolded. "It appears as though our little hero is awake. Let's get started, shall we?"

.:Linebreak:.

Mt. Justice, Wednesday, November 15, 2011, 00:03

Kaldur awoke from where he had been sleeping in his room to the beeping of an emergency beacon. The holoscreen had popped up, and a red dot was blinking in Gotham, next to the river. It was Robin's signal- the teen had run into trouble. The beacon was only there for a moment before going out, but Kaldur saw enough, quickly awakening M'gann, M'aax and Conner.

"Uh? Kal? What's going on?" M'aax was still half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

"Robin's emergency beacon popped up. Artemis is still out of commission, Wally is patrolling Central, Roy is off the map, Virgil's father grounded him, and Zatanna is still working. We are going to have to be the ones to scope the area out," Kaldur informed.

"I thought you were benching him," Superboy asked, confused.

"He ignored me," the Atlantian replied.

"Well, if he's in danger, we've got to help him!" M'gann worriedly gushed.

"Ms. Manhunter, prep the bioship. We are going to Gotham," Aqualad ordered.

"Sweet! We get to see Robin's city!" Young Manhunter looked more excited about this than he should.

Wednesday, November 15, 2011 03:56

Lex Luthor walked out of the room the Light was holding Robin in. Vandal Savage was there, looking curious.

"Luthor, have you made any progress?" The immortal asked, looking the bald billionaire in the eye.

"Yes. Slowly but surely, he will be made to see the light," Lex replied, blue eyes glinting deviously.

"Good, good. I believe we should let Slade take a chop at him, hm?" Vandal looked at Luthor through questioning eyes.

"I think not. We want the boy as an assassin, not a vegetable," Lex suggested.

"True. Continue when you feel the boy can handle it," Savage ordered, walking off.

"Oh, yes my bird-boy, we will have much fun together," Luthor murmured, looking over his shoulder at the door concealing the Boy Wonder's bloody form. The nearly unconscious bird was cursing Lex in the way only he could- in mixed Romani, English, Turkish, German, and Indonesian. Yes, knowing multiple languages had the perk of being able to insult someone without them knowing.

Wednesday, November 15, 2011 04:15

"Aqualad, I don't want to say this, but this is useless. Robin isn't here," Ms. Manhunter pointed out.

"Fine. We will notify the rest of the Team when they return to the Mountain. For now, we must return there as well," Aqualad ordered, watching Young Manhunter stifle a yawn.

"I can keep searching," Superboy offered, not wanting to give up quite then.

"Nay. We need our sleep," Aqualad countered.

"Fine," the clone huffed, crossing his arms over his chest while returning to the bioship.

"Do not worry. We will not leave him," Aqualad reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Coulda convinced me otherwise," he grumbled as they left the Dark City.

**Yes, Robin is kidnapped. He will probably be kidnapped several other times in this story- and, well, yes. I'm also working on another story now because a Plot Bunny named Ted attacked me. Everyone, say hi to Ted. Ted, say hi to everyone.**

**Ted: Hi.**

**And that's Ted.**

**Jason: Hey at least Ted won't kill me off!**

**Me: You don't know that.**

**Tim: Actually, there is a very high chance that neither Ted or the Plot Bunny for Rise in Revolution will kill him off. I think you like him.**

**Me: I do not!**

**Wally: No, really. You do.**

**Me: -sighs-. I just can't get a break. Anyway, Ted's story shall be titled either Them Against the World or Us Against the World. So far I think it's mostly gonna be told in Roy's POV- there's a little in Raquel's POV in the first chapter so far.**


	17. Rise of Batgirl, part two

**Last night TobyMac came to me and told me I owned Young Justice... but then I fell out of bed and it was just a dream!**

Wednesday, November 15, 2011, 17:31

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" To say Artemis was pissed was an understatement. She was ready to castrate Kaldur with her arrows.

"We could not find him at the chemical factory by the Gotham River, only his gloves, boots, and utility belt," Aqualad informed.

"WELL FIND HIM ALREADY!" The archer shrieked, slapping the Atlantian before stalking off as best she could on crutches. Dare she say she was getting attached to him?

Kaldur shook his head. Everyone who had come by the Cave today had yelled at him. They were all a family and they had just lost one of the core members. Everyone was going to be hit hard by this- even the newbie Static. Even if the sixteen-year-old hero from Dakota City had been at it for two years.

_**Recognized: Kid Flash B03**_

Oh great. Kaldur had to deal with Wally yelling at him now, too.

Gordon Residence, Wednesday, November 15, 2011, 23:52

Babs Gordon held up the purple and yellow costume. Tonight, she would find out the mystery surrounding her friend Dick and his other friend Artemis- under the guise of the vigilante Batgirl. The crimefighter Artemis had been fairly badly injured, so Robin would need at least another partner to help him out.

Changing out of her jeans and shirt, she slipped on the costume. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She looked pretty good in the purple boots, lighter purple dress with black leggings and a yellow bat, dark –almost black –purple cape. Pulling the cowl over her head, she looked downright intimidating. Only the utility belt was missing. Picking it up off her bed, she slipped it on and fastened it with a click. Grabbing the grapple she had in one of the pouches, she swung out her window into the night.

Saturday, November 18, 2011, 00:13

Robin felt pain as the cast-iron pipe hit the side of his face again. His torturer enjoyed using hallucinogens, and the Boy Wonder had even had a hit of fear gas once.

The bald billionaire doing the torturing walked over to his table, setting down the pipe and picking up a hypodermic needle. Walking back over to his captive, he kneeled down to look the boy in the eyes.

"Well, do you know what this is?" Luthor paused a moment, raising the needle close to Robin's face before continuing. "It's a mixture of liquefied Joker gas and fear gas. I don't think it would be very pleasant to be injected in your system. Now, it doesn't have to be injected in you at all! Just agree to be our assassin, and you won't have to feel its affects!"

"Becermek sen! Yok!" The Boy Wonder hissed. He was getting worn down, though, and it was getting hard to remember how to cuss off Lex in Turkish.

Luthor placed a finger underneath Robin's chin; he raised the needle to the boy's neck while smirking. "They're not coming for you," he murmured to the shaking teen while plunging the hypodermic needle into the soft neck and emptying the contents into the hero's bloodstream.

Romani curses morphed into manic laughter and screams as Lex walked away, gloating already- thinking his victory sure to come over the Boy Wonder.

That was not going to happen if Batgirl had anything to say about it- and she would.

Tuesday, November 21, 2011, 11:45

Batgirl sat crouched on top of a Gotham skyscraper, looking out over the city. What with Thanksgiving break going on, she was supposed to be with her family, but she couldn't shake off a strong sense of foreboding. Something big was looming on the horizon- something that might change the world, and it all revolved around two major leagues.

Batgirl wasn't the only one with the foreboding feeling. In the living room of the apartment she shared with her mom, Artemis couldn't shake the sense of impending doom she had about Dick. She couldn't do anything about it right then, but when she got the chance there would be Hell to pay. Looking out her window, she thought she saw a person in a purple batsuit, but in a blink they were gone. Artemis shook her head and went back to talking with her mom.

Moving away from the apartment building, Batgirl patrolled for a while more, seeing if she might glimpse Robin, who had vanished. No one had seen him since the incident at Blüdhaven North with Hagai Kravitz, who had found a new job working for Wayne Enterprises.

Finding herself at the Gotham River Chemical Plant, the last place Robin had been seen, she looked around. Think clues, she thought to herself, looking around. There were scorch marks, rusty pieces of scrap metal, a discarded rebreather… She startled. A discarded rebreather?! Picking it up, Batgirl examined the black plastic device. There were signs of stress in the way of cracks, like somebody yanked it out of someone's mouth. Looking closer around the scene, she found a white rag. It had been thrown to the side, but Batgirl didn't dare touch it. This was a chemical plant- wait. A chemical plant. Chloroform was a chemical, which the costumed crime fighter knew. So, if the supposed kidnappers just tossed a chemical-drenched rag off to the side, no one would think twice about it outside a chemical factory. That or they were just absolutely sure they wouldn't get burned for it.

Holding on to the rebreather, Batgirl slipped into the night with a new mission burning in her mind.

Friday, November 24, 2011, 09:46

"Dad! I'm fine! I'm not doing drugs, or in a gang, or anything like that!" Babs was defending herself against the accusations of her father in light of her recent time-consuming activity of being Batgirl.

"I'm just worried about you. You are my only daughter, so it's only natural," her dad reasoned.

"Okay, fine. I've gotten involved in a new hobby, and it's a little time-consuming," the girl explained. "I'm fine!"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I'm worried! If you could tell me exactly what you're doing, then I wouldn't worry as much," Jim tried to reason with his daughter.

"I'm sorry dad, maybe someday, but not today. I'm just not ready to tell you yet, okay?" With that Babs slipped into her room, locking the door and beginning to slip into her Batgirl costume.

"Barbara Julia Gordon! You unlock that door right now!" Jim yelled angrily, but Batgirl was already gone through the window, grappling back to where the trail of clues led her. It was currently all the way in Denver, Colorado, and she had been using the planes to get there- finding out flights then hopping on and using her grapple to hold on with all her might for the three hours it took to get to the capitol of Colorado.

Finally reaching her destination, she resumed searching the city for more clues. She had four hours before she needed to catch her flight back to Gotham.

The Bright Sun Inn was looking promising- Lex Luthor was staying there, and he was working with his Bialyan associate Queen Bee on setting the Bialyan armies up with some strange new types of nerve gas.

**Okay, just to clear stuff up, Julia is a middle name I made up for Babs. And I just felt like posting this because I have all the way up to chapter 29 finished, and I'm working on chapter 30. Here's the list of songs on my Rise in Revolution themes:**

**Stand- Rascal Flatts**

**What Faith Can Do- Kutless**

**Worn- Tenth Avenue North**

**We Won't Be Shaken- Building 429**

**This is War- 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Hero- Skillet**

**Rise- Skillet**

**Not Gonna Die- Skillet**

**Every Storm- Gary Allen**

**Life's a Dance- John Micheal Montgomery**

**How Do You Like Me Now?!- Toby Keith**

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars**

**Dark Days- Punch Brothers**

**Runaway- 3 Doors Down**

**Come Away to the Water- Maroon 5**

**Kingdom Come- the Civil Wars**

**Soldier Side- System of a Down**

**Iridescent- Linkin Park**

**It's Time- Imagine Dragons**

**Tiptoe- Imagine Dragons**

**Demons- Imagine Dragons**

**Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**

**The Business of Paper Stars- Hawthorne Heights**

**Citizen/Soldier- 3 Doors Down**

**Me Against the World- Simple Plan**

**Remember the Name- Fort Minor**

**It's My Life- Bon Jovi**

**Get Back Up- TobyMac**

**To The Sky- Owl City**

**Yea, these are all RiR themes! Whoot!**


	18. Rise of Batgirl, part three

**I don't own Young Justice. Or the Offspring. Too bad.**

Friday, November 24, 2011, 13:41

Robin gasped as the fiery liquid entered his veins. Lex Luthor had been using more and more of the combined fear and Joker gas, and the Boy Wonder was being pushed to the edge of his limits and beyond. He couldn't take much more before he broke, and he was afraid of what would happen then. The world wouldn't be able to handle him going rogue. He was too skilled, knew the heroes too will.

The clock was running, and there wasn't much time left. It was a race to see who would win.

.:Linebreak:.

Batgirl slipped into the Bright Sun Inn, very carefully not activating the motion sensors. Slipping through the shadows –what few there were –and watched Lex Luthor climb up the stairs from the basement. Slipping down them after he was gone, the soundproof door Batgirl found was baffling. Carefully pushing against it, she found it was locked. Pulling a bobby pin out of her belt –her dad had taught her how to pick locks –she picked it, and carefully slipped through it.

The barrage of screams that hit her senses was like being thrown into a brick wall. She could tell instantly they were Robin's, because who else would they be torturing?

Finding the door at the end of the hall, she carefully slipped in the room to find the Boy Wonder strapped down on an upright examination table, mask still intact. Strewn around the room were empty hypodermic needles, and the floor was splattered with blood. Robin was covered in it.

Making her way over to the captive vigilante, Batgirl figured he had been hit with some sort of hybrid fear/Joker gas, from the strangled giggles the boy strained out from time to time. Reaching up to pick the locks on the cuffs holding the Dark Squire on the table, she very carefully did so. When they were all unlocked, Robin grabbed her and held on for dear life.

It was then that Batgirl realized that she would be unable to leave stealthily with the fact that her charge was drugged with stimulants. Making her way over to the table, still holding the heavy hero, she looked for a sedative. Aha. There was a very strong dose of morphine in the cupboard, along with various other unopened drugs and clean hypodermic needles.

Emptying the bottle of morphine into one of the fresh needles, she very carefully injected the contents into the bird's bloodstream. The heavy anesthetic working, he was soon out cold in her arms, and Batgirl made her escape with him.

Out to the airfield, she noticed her flight was almost ready. How the hell was she supposed to carry Robin with her, though? Thinking, she pulled a length of sturdy rope from her belt and tied him to her before making her way aboard the wing of the plane, barely making it in time as the aircraft took off.

Friday, November 24, 2011, 20:54

Carrying an unconscious bird across Gotham was difficult- especially when said unconscious bird weighed one hundred and ten pounds and they were traveling by grapple.

Setting down her charge under the tree, Batgirl took off her cape to tear it into strips. Robin needed it more than she did, and carefully removing the Boy Wonder's cape and top so as not to disturb his mask, she began wrapping her torn cape around his bloody and bruised torso. Moving on to splinting his broken arm and legs, she knew she had to find someone. Wait- hadn't what's-his-face Kravitz taken care of Robin and Artemis recently? Haggy, Hagga, Hagai! That was his name- Hagai. He now worked for Wayne Enterprises, and Batgirl knew he was on-duty in the medical clinic the Wayne testing facility had. Back to grappling across Gotham with and injured Robin on her back.

Wayne Testing Facility, Friday, November 24, 2011, 22:09

"So, you found our missing Robin it seems," Hagai struck Batgirl as a nice person.

"Yes sir. And, as you can see, he really needs medical attention," the no-longer-caped girl pointed out.

"So it would seem. I'll get him up to Gotham SC. Don't worry, I won't let any of the bozos mess with his mask," the Israeli assured.

"Let me know when he's out of surgery," Batgirl informed, flitting off. She would be needing a new costume; this one had bloodstains on it.

.:Linebreak:.

"So it was successful? Is he okay?" Batgirl was in civvies, dark glasses covering her face as she followed Hagai to the room Robin was staying in at Gotham General, with Hagai as his doctor.

"He's expected to make a full recovery. But what I don't get is the type of chemicals they used on him- we don't have an antidote to the stuff, so we're keeping him sedated until it runs itself out of his system, but its effects are that of combined Joker venom and fear gas. It's baffling," Kravitz explained.

"So when should he be out of the hospital?" Batgirl asked, enthusiastic.

"About a month, but if I were you I wouldn't let him back out for another month after that," Hagai suggested.

"Okay," Batgirl replied. "I need to be getting back home."

"I imagine. If you were mine, I would be worried sick," Hagai replied as Batgirl slipped off to return to her room and remove her sunglasses. Deciding to check on her dad, she found him sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chin.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Babs called softly.

"No. I'm not. You just, disappeared. You worried me." Jim Gordon lifted his head to meet the worried brown eyes of his daughter.

"I'm sorry, but I was doing something I had to do," she replied, still soft.

"Like what?" Jim replied bitterly. "Worry me half to death?"

"I'm making a difference," Babs replied, turning around to head back to her room. "I might have saved someone's life today." She disappeared back down the hallway to her room.

"Huh. Just like the Bat," Jim remarked.

**More Batgirl awesomeness!**


	19. Rise of Batgirl, part four

**If you haven't noticed by now, this is a fanfiction site.**

Sunday, December 24, 2011, 21:49

Batgirl was in Robin's hospital room, chatting with Hagai and the still bed-bound bird. They were talking about something completely random –the exact topic was streetlights –and Robin remarked that if you broke the yellow light, the streetlights would be Christmassy.

"Well, then this is now our conspiracy! On Christmas day, I'll go around breaking all the yellow streetlights in the city and we'll have Christmas everywhere!" Batgirl was giggling at the look on Robin's face.

"You can't go without me," the bird complained.

"Oh I know, you two could dress up in red and green versions of your costumes!" Hagai suggested.

"Suuure, and let all the villains know we're coming," Robin drawled, while Batgirl snickered behind her hand.

"Well, just to let you know, you're free to go today if you wish," Hagai informed.

"I think we'll take you up on that –I've had enough of this hospital room to last me a lifetime," Robin remarked.

"Well then, I can only wish you a speedy recovery," the Israeli murmured, watching as Batgirl helped the teen to his feet. Grabbing a grapple out of her belt, she threw it and they swung on to the rooftop next to Gotham General.

"Okay, we need to make a stop at Gotham Academy," Robin instructed.

"Why there?" Batgirl asked, confused.

"I have a spare utility belt there," Robin replied, balancing unsteadily on his battered knees.

"Oh. And why would you have it there?" Batgirl asked, suspicious.

"Tell you later- now's not the time," the Boy Wonder replied, latching his arms around the Dark Lady's neck, and she took off towards their school so that the bird could get his belt.

They slipped in the unlocked back door, where Robin found a panel on the wall and pushed it out of the way, revealing a set of civvies, a pair of sunglasses, and a golden colored utility belt. Grabbing the utility belt and clipping it around his waist, he pulled out his own grapple and went slinging across the Gotham night. Everyone that saw them stared. Batgirl and Robin in civvies? Slinging across Gotham the night before Christmas?

A street kid by the name of Jason Todd stared in awe.

.:Linebreak:.

"Why are we going this way?" Batgirl asked, as the two landed in the phonebooth alley.

"Just trust me," Robin replied, walking over to the phonebooth and opening the door. "Watchtower. Code Robin B01 78-HG Bird-59 Designation: Batgirl B11." Robin looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Sure?" Batgirl replied, and together they stepped into the phonebooth.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Batgirl B11**_

Batgirl stepped off of the glowing platform, following Robin as he limped through a hallway to stand in front of a large supercomputer.

"Welcome to the Batcave," the bird told her, grinning.

"Whoa. This place is sweet!" She exclaimed, running her hands over the keyboard.

"Yep. And, Babs-"

"Wait, you know my name?" Babs twirled around, eyes narrowed, to meet the uncovered eyes of…

Dick Grayson.

"Double whoa. Dick?! You're Robin?"

"Yep," he replied, quirking a half-smile.

"So is Artemis…" Batgirl asked, trailing off.

"Yep. Artemis is Artemis," Dick replied. "Whelmingly asterous, right?"

"Totally. So, is this, like, an open invitation to join your team?" She asked, curious.

"Yep. If you'll have us. Kaldur's a little restrictive, but he's better than Bats was in that manner," the Dark Knight replied.

"Well, I think I'll take that offer!" Babs replied, smirking.

"Great. I'll introduce you to the Team on the New Year. So, does your dad…?"

"No. I don't want to tell him, but I mean, he should know…" The Dark Lady looked conflicted.

"We can tell him right now. As you said, he should know," Dick replied, replacing the sunglasses on his face.

"Okay. But, who's to say he won't stop me from being Batgirl?" Babs looked worried.

"Hey, at least he'll know! And you'll have Artemis and me looking out for you, and you looking out for us. There's safety in numbers, and that's something you need in Gotham," Robin reasoned.

"Okay. So, we go in civvies?" She asked.

"Yep," Robin replied. "Just remember- you, not me. I'm not quite telling him my identity yet."

Batgirl rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses. "Come on, dork."

The two walked back –or in Robin's case limped –to the zeta platform, once again returning to the Gotham night.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Batgirl B11**_

The two slipped into the alleyway, grappling to the apartment Babs shared with her dad and slipping into her window.

"Okay, you go talk to him, I'll wait here," Robin instructed, and Babs shrugged, slipping into the living room.

"Dad…There's something I need to tell you. Can we come to my room for a bit?" Babs looked nervous, and Jim stood up to face his daughter.

"Is this about your new hobby?" He asked bitterly, and Babs nodded, leading the way to her room. They entered to Robin sitting on the windowsill, smirking at Babs.

"You can stop looking at me like that you dork," she snapped, Gibbs smacking him.

"Hey! That's just my default expression!" Robin looked offened.

"What is he doing in here?" Jim asked, eyes narrowed.

"Uh… This is Robin," Babs replied, suddenly awkward again.

"I know that," Jim replied, getting impatient.

"And for about a month, I've been going out as Batgirl," Babs blurted.

"What?! No, you wouldn't…" Jim was in denial as Babs strode purposefully over to her closet and pulled out a bloodstained purple uniform.

"Lady, you kept that?" Robin felt slightly betrayed. "That thing has my blood all over it! So not whelming!"

"Hey, I didn't know how to get rid of it without arousing suspicion!" Babs protested.

"That's simple- do what the rest of us do: sneak to the dump at night, toss it, and high-tail it," Robin replied.

"Oh," Babs replied, blushing, while Jim stared at the easy dialogue between the two heroes.

Robin nodded. "Least risky mission you will ever take."

"Well," Jim sighed, interrupting the new Dynamic Duo. "I don't think I'll be able to stop you, but just be careful."

"I will, don't worry!" Babs called back, replacing the glasses on her face. "So, what now?"

"Now, I will teach you in the ancient art of being a totally filtrating Bat," the Boy Wonder snarked.

"Oh? And how?" Batgirl replied, Jim watching in amusement.

"Like this," Robin smirked, falling backwards off the windowsill. Batgirl rushed over, mouth agape, to see Robin flipping over to the building next door.

"Brat," Batgirl muttered, following.

**Decided to post this early 'cause what can I do when I already have ten chapters after this completed? Dear Lord, we have trolling Robin and conspiring Batgirl/Robin/Hagai in the same chapter?! (I'll have to add more sometime.)**


	20. Be Whelmed, Batgirl

**Read this AN.**

**Read this AN.**

**Read this AN.**

**Okay, So, just a heads up- I'll be starting another volleyball camp tomorrow, it'll be from Monday thru Wednesday, then I'll possibly be going to see my Grandma where I don't know if I'll have the computer with me of not. If I can't take the laptop I'll take the pindrive with my stories on it and I hope I'll be able to... Wait nevermind. I'll be unable to work on my stories unless I can take the laptop up north with me, because I sincerely doubt that her Ma has Word on it. Then when I get back, volleyball tryouts start on the 19th and last until the 23rd. Then, if I make the team, I'll begin having practices on the 26th. After that, school starts on the third for me, so updates on all of my stories will begin slowing down, because I'm going to be in band, Jazz Band, hopefully volleyball, plus I have my private lessons to worry about too and homework. It's my first year of high school, so if anyone has any tips and tricks to help me out they would be much appreciated!**

**(Don't worry- I have up to chapter 31 completed.)**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

Mt. Justice, Sunday, December 24, 2011, 13:59

"It's been over a month!" Conner snarled, slamming his fist down on the counter he was leaning on and leaving a fairly good-sized dent. Kaldur and the Kryptonian were having a stare-down, both upset and angry.

"You think I do not already know that? I am just as worried about him as you are, but we cannot risk even more injuries to the Team," Kaldur reasoned. M'aax and Zatanna were still in the medical bay from a disastrous mission to apprehend the Drachenfluch leader, whom they had no idea who it was but apparently the gang was getting more active in Europe.

"Well, we should have focused on getting him back instead of trying to apprehend someone that we don't even know the gender of!" Conner roared eyes narrow.

"Conner, you know I miss him too, but I agree with Kaldur. M'aax is still recovering from his concussion, Zatanna's jaw is still broken, Artemis is still in a cast, and we can only guess at how Wally is doing when he won't even come to the Cave anymore!" M'gann was extremely upset, crying a little. The disappearance of their youngest member had impacted them all in a negative way.

"Why are none of you acting like you care? He could be dead, for all we know!" The Boy of Steel was still enraged, and fighting the urge to turn around and punch a hole in the wall.

Roy entered the room, noticing the feeling of tension that washed over him as he walked in. "Conner! You know, these two aren't going to let you out to look for Robin by yourself, but maybe I can help you."

"Fine. Come on, let's go find him," Conner growled, heading towards the zeta tubes followed by Roy. "We haven't checked Chicago yet."

_**Recognized: Superboy B04 Red Arrow B06**_

Kaldur and M'gann stood next to each other, staring at the zeta tubes. Dinah was out of commission for the holidays, her family wanting to spend time with her. Wally and Artemis were no longer going to the cave, Virgil was too busy in Dakota City, Zatanna and M'aax were still injured, and they were breaking apart. It was only a matter of time before they could no longer work as a team.

Monday, January 1, 2012, 09:01

"So, are we going to the Cave now?" Batgirl asked, enthusiastic to meet the Team.

"Sure, why not. I did say on New Year's," Robin replied, shrugging. The two made their way over to the phonebooth alley, swinging across the rooftops. "I'll need to stop at the Batcave first though. I haven't been working on the Drachenfluch case as much as I should be."

"Okay, that's fine by me!" The Dark Lady replied, following her partner as they swung across the rooftops.

.:Linebreak:.

To say Wally was pissed was an understatement. His best friend still hadn't been found, and with the entire Team except for Robin there, tensions were running high.

"No! We have to keep looking! It's what he would do if it were any of us," Conner argued, enraged.

"Conner, you're not thinking about this logically. Just sit and-" Dinah was cut off by the zeta announcement.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Batgirl B11**_

Ten pairs of eyes turned to look at the doorway, were a redhead and ebony had just walked through, the ebony setting his laptop on the counter before perching beside it.

"So guys, this is Batgirl, she kinda popped up in Gotham. Batgirl, this is the Team. Kaldur, Conner, Wally, Dinah, Virgil, Roy, Zatanna, M'gann, M'aax, and Artemis," Robin introduced them, pointing to each respective member as he said their name.

"Oh wow. Hi," Batgirl said, waving a bit, a little bit overwhelmed.

"What the-? Robin? Were the freak have you been?" Wally shrieked, zipping over and checking that it was really his friend.

"Denver, from what Batgirl told me. Underneath some weird inn or other. I dunno," Robin replied, opening his laptop and typing in his passcodes.

"Figures. You'd be the one place we didn't check," Roy snorted.

"Actually I was only there for about a week. Been recuperating in Gotham for most of the time I was away," the bird informed, checking his files then beginning his hacking. He was doing a lot of hacking with his unofficial job of mission assigner.

"What?" Artemis gasped, looking stunned. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I was in a medical coma for about three weeks," Robin deadpanned, looking up from the computer screen. **(Have you read the AN at the top yet?)**

"And she couldn't have told us?" The archer hissed, pointing at Batgirl.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't find you!" Batgirl protested. "And when he woke up, we began conspiring with Hagai. It all kind of snowballed."

"Naturally," Virgil replied, smirking.

"Yeah, you know how it goes," M'aax added. "Come, us rookies can go hang out together in the training room while the bosses chew Shorty out."

"Oh no you don't!" Artemis snapped. "You are members of this Team, you will stay here and deal with it!"

"Oh. Wow. Did you guys really get this dis-cooperative while I was gone?" Robin hissed to Wally, looking slightly upset.

"Worse," Wally hissed back. "So what made them put you in that medical coma, and who is Hagai?"

"Somehow the Light managed to mix Joker gas and Fear gas, liquefy it, and they decided to inject it in me, and Hagai is this awesome Israeli doctor who's Green Arrow's cousin," Robin informed, still being quiet as the rest of the Team argued- except for Conner and M'gann, who were standing next to the two best friends, upset.

"Robin, next time don't vanish like that! You have no idea how bad it got," M'gann whispered to the bird, who looked startled.

"I'm really that important?" He whispered back.

"Of course… You're like the little brother we never had!" The martian hissed, upset.

"Wow," Robin replied.

"Hey, you know what, how about we all go hang out in Central so Robin can hack stuff in peace and quiet? Look! I can wear my goggles!" Wally put the goggles over his eyes, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan," Robin replied, and the four of them walked off, the quarrelling Team not noticing until the computer announced their departure.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Kid Flash B03 Superboy B04 Ms. Manhunter B05**_

"How did we miss something so obvious as their conspiracy?" Virgil exclaimed, the rest of the Team staring at the zeta tubes.

"Wow. We really are getting less Team-like," Roy commented, slightly upset.

**If you haven't read the AN at the top, go read it now.**

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me and I'd like to introduce you all to the amazing GingerGeek who is now beta-ing the Castle of Glass series and this story! I'll also have some more stories for them to beta eventually because guys. My plot bunny list has nine plot bunnies on it! Not to mention the random oneshot's I'll feel the meed to write!**


	21. Central City Surprises

**Yo. If I owned Young Justice, Museum Heist would be canon.**

Monday, January 1, 2011, 13:09

The four heroes were walking along the Central City streets, various people pointing to them and gasping. Kid Flash was talking aimlessly, pointing out random places to Superboy and Ms. Manhunter, who were nodding politely. Robin was on his phone, probably hacking governments again.

Iris West-Allen was doing a live shoot on the effect the snow was having on crime and how it was at a record low, when she heard someone gasp and point out the four young heroes. She looked over to see them wandering the streets, the youngest messing around with a phone as Kid Flash pointed out various locations to the other two, recognizable by the goggles on the speedster, green skin on the martian, and s-shield jacket on the Kryptonian.

Motioning to her cameraman Joe, she had him pan over to the heroes as she made her way over to them, startling the three older ones, while Robin continued looking at his phone.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions?" The reporter asked, feeling slightly nervous even though one of the heroes was her nephew. The three metas looked a little unsure, while Robin looked up at her through his dark shades.

"Sure. Ask away," he replied, making the other three look at him, incredulities written on their faces.

"Um, okay. So, Robin, why have you not been seen crime fighting since mid-November?" Iris asked, curious. Wally had been tense and upset since he had gone missing, and the worried aunt wondered why.

"Well, it started with going after Scarecrow. Then I got captured. Then torture, followed by having my butt saved by Batgirl and a three-week medical coma. That answer your question enough?" The Boy Wonder replied, looking impassive.

"Yes, mostly. Who is this Batgirl?" Iris asked.

"A new girl who popped up in Gotham while I was… away and Artemis was out of commission with a broken leg," he answered.

"Okay. So, has there been any word yet from any of the League? And any luck locating other heroes?" Iris was still worried about her husband.

"Nope. We'll let you know if there is," Kid Flash answered the question for Robin.

"Okay. I believe that's all. I'll let you go back to whatever it was you were doing," the reporter replied, turning away.

"That would've been hacking the Pentagon," Kid Flash replied, nudging Robin.

"Hey!" The younger replied. "That was confidential. And it wasn't the Pentagon, it was the FBI." He muttered the last part, earning him some looks.

"Hackers," the speedster sighed in mock disappointment. "They can't stop hacking stuff."

M'gann giggled, while Conner just stared. He was surrounded by weird people. The bystanders just shrugged, accepting the enigma that was their young heroes. A different random bystander, though, suddenly felt a whole load of crap about to descend on him… He was an FBI, and had just finished recoding the FBI's database. His boss was going to kill him, very painfully, then bring him back to life and kill him again.

"How about we stop for food?" Robin suggested, wanting to get people to **stop staring at him**.

"Sounds good," Kid Flash replied, grinning. "How about McDonalds?"

"**No**," the hacker and the clone both growled at the same time.

"Sheesh. Where to, then?" The redhead felt squished.

"Pizza," Conner replied, then began walking in a random direction. Sure enough, there was a small local pizza place there, and the four heroes walked in, still receiving stares.

Robin walked up to the counter, putting away his phone it his laptop case. "Hello!" He chirped, smiling, and the lady at the counter's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw them.

"Wh-what can I get you?" She asked.

"One small cheese, a medium cowboy, a small vegan, and three large pepperoni's, please," Robin replied while his Teammates just stared at him. How had he known their favorite types of pizza?

"Okay, I'll have them right up. Just take a seat wherever, and I'll come get you when they're ready!" She replied, nervously stroking her blonde hair while giving their order to the cook.

"Thanks Arianna!" The Boy Wonder replied.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, slightly freaked out.

"Nametag," Robin replied, before following his friends to sit at the counter.

"Oh," Arianna murmured, blinking brown eyes while sending the other lady at the counter, the brunette Tara, to give the couple in the corner their pizza. She couldn't help but listening in on the heroes' conversation, giggling when Superboy growled out 'I hate monkeys' in response to Robin's quip about everyone in this room being related to monkeys. When the four teens' pizzas were ready, she grabbed them and carried them over two at a time, watching as Kid Flash ate with gusto, Robin and Ms. Manhunter eating theirs while chatting, and Superboy eating while staring at Arianna. She felt extremely self-conscious until…

"You're pretty. Whoever said you weren't was blind," the clone told her, before proceeding to turn full attention to his gaping friends and striking up a conversation with them. When they left, Arianna was still buzzing in joy.

.:Linebreak:,

"Wow Supes. You really made her day!" Robin exclaimed as the four headed towards the nearest zeta platform.

"I was just being nice," Superboy muttered, blushing.

"I don't care. That was amazing what you did," M'gann replied, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks," he murmured as they stepped into the old bathroom-turned-zeta-platform.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Kid Flash B03 Superboy B04 Ms. Manhunter B05**_

The Team left at the Cave was waiting impatiently when the four vanishers came back.

"Why did you all leave?" Kaldur asked, eyes narrowed.

"It got boring watching you fight," Wally replied, smirking.

"Well, then maybe instead of just leaving you could have shut us up," Roy growled.

"Hey, we did some good stuff out there!" Robin protested. Kaldur felt unsure. Robin was still young, but the last time the Atlantian had tried to keep him from activity, it had ended in disasters- heavy on the dis.

"I'm sure you did. Now, since you've been gone for a **month and a half**, Robin, I'm sure that no one will mind if you stay that night at the Cave," Dinah interjected.

"Uh… Okay?" Robin replied, feeling slightly like a little kid.

"I'll be staying at the cave too," Roy added. He had a sixth sense for when one of his bros needed him, and damn, Robin needed his bros.

"Me too," Wally quickly followed Roy's suit, causing the entire Team to just stare. "What? Can't I stay with my bros? Look, I'll tell my parents right now, see?" Wally quickly pulled out his phone, beginning to text his Aunt Iris, who he had been staying with a lot at his mom's urging- his dad was getting more violent, and Mary West wanted to protect her son.

"Fine," Dinah sighed. "Now those of you not staying at the Cave, get out and spend some time with your families."

"Yes ma'am," Virgil said, quickly scurrying to the zeta tubes.

_**Recognized: Static B10**_

"Well, c'mon Batgirl. If Dinah has told us we need to go, we need to go," Artemis muttered and the two female Gotham heroes took their leave.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07 Batgirl B11**_

"I better be going too. I have a show I need to get to," Zatanna smiled, slipping away.

_**Recognized: Zatanna B09**_

"Robin. Kaldur. You two are coming with me. The rest of you, entertain yourselves," Dinah ordered, stalking off towards the therapy room with the two leaders of the Team in tow.

**Okay, in response "Mark in Orlando"'s review, this is not BirdFlash.**

**I will repeat it, in case you didn't get it. This is not BirdFlash.**

**I have nothing against the pairing. Heck, it's one of my OTP's! But it just wouldn't work out. And Wally might get together with Arty for a bit, this will be as much like real life as I can get it, so there will be breakups and you should probably reread the prologue if you think that Spitfire will be the final pairing Artemis will be in in this story.**

**"Thought unrequited love" there, 'kay? Even if Dick just thinks his love for Arty is unrequited, that's one thing he's wrong with there. And Arty thinks her love for him is unrequited too.**

**And as for how long this thing will be, I'm thinking probably at least seventy chapters? This thing is gonna be a freaking novel, peeps.**

**Kitte out.**


	22. Runes and Bros

**If I owned Young Justice, there would be more bro moments between Roy, Dick, and Wally.**

Monday, January 1, 2012, 16:30

"So. Robin, before you vanished, you and Kaldur had a fight," Dinah began.

"So?" Robin muttered, not liking where this was going.

"You two are going to resolve it, right here, right now, without fighting. If I hear fighting, well, it won't be pretty," Dinah commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Robin murmured, looking at Kaldur as the adult left. "You start."

"Robin. Why are you always taking risks that you should not?" The meta asked.

"They're not necessarily risks I shouldn't take… They're just risks you don't think I should take," Robin looked at Kaldur through his shades, "Contrary to popular belief, I can handle myself in a fight."

"I know you can. It is just that you have been making idiotic decisions as well," the leader pointed out. Robin looked away, blinking.

"I know," was his simple reply. "It just… It feels like I have to prove myself, because I'm the youngest… And I'm only human." The last two words were spat bitterly.

"I would also believe I would feel better if I could at least see your eyes sometimes. It would… put me at rest as to how you are feeling. The glasses and the mask hide your eyes, so for all I know you could be hurting and just putting up a façade to throw us off," Kaldur informed.

"Kaldur… Do you believe in God?" The question caught the Atlantian off guard, and he realized… Robin's glasses were off.

"I believe… I might," he replied, looking through the brightness of the blue in the teen's eyes to the underlying pain.

"If He does… Why would He let such horrible things happen?" Robin was now blinking tears out of his eyes.

"I remember something someone once said… 'He lets the bad happen so the good is all that much better'," Kaldur quoted, feeling awkward, unused to situations like this.

"But… Why did He have to take _them_?" Robin growled, pain turning to rage. Kaldur knew he was talking about his parents.

"Everyone must die at some point in their lives. It is only the natural order of life. It is… The balance of opposites. To have good, there must be evil. To have light there must be dark. Life is impossible without death," Kaldur reasoned.

Robin nodded as he put his shades back on, suitably calmed. "Thanks Kal. I'll try not to be so idiotic… It's just that, sometimes I want to be with them so much it hurts." With that, Robin left the room, leaving Dinah and Kaldur wondering what happened.

.:Linebreak:.

Tuesday, January 2, 2012, 02:47

Roy was confused when he woke up to his door opening. He chose to just watch as Robin made his way hesitantly over to the half-asleep archer.

"Rob? Whatcha doin up so early?" Roy chose then to speak. His words were slightly slurred with sleep.

"I couldn't sleep," the bird murmurs, looking at the floor.

"Oh. Well. Why not get some Benadryl?" Roy squinted at Robin's silhouette.

"Kaldur removed it all from the Mountain," comes the muffled reply.

"Huh. I don't have any, but… Well… If you need to…" Roy trailed off, thinking of the words, but was startled when Robin launched himself at the older hero, wrapping his arms around his 'brother's' neck.

"They're too much. The nightmares… The mixed Joker venom and fear gas! It hurts, and it's painful, and I just c-can't get it out of my head!" Robin was sobbing into Roy shoulder, as the elder returned the hug.

"Shh, it's okay Dickie. Don't worry. I'm here," Roy soothed, rubbing circles on the younger's back.

"I-I want B-Bruce," Dick said, his words muffled by Roy's shoulder.

"I know. But he'll be back eventually. You know he'd never leave you- they'd have to drag him away kicking and screaming, with an awful lot of explosions, batarangs, and nerve gas mixed in," Roy explained.

"It's just… They hurt me. It still hurts," Robin sniffled. His glasses had fallen off, and he looked up at Roy through broken blue eyes as Wally sped in.

"Dick! Are you okay?" Wally's hushed call had Dick turning to look at the speedster, while Roy answered for him.

"No. He's not," the archer replied. "Now, Dickie, are you completely healed? Entirely?"

Robin shrugged, and Roy and Wally slowly removed the bird's shirt. What they saw was horrific. He was covered in scars, old and fresh alike, but a glowing red rune marked his chest.

The rune marked him as Klarion's. Klarion's to use. Klarion's tool.

"Oh, Dick," Wally gasped, wrapping his brother in a hug, while Roy pulled them both close. Covering them with the blanket, Roy wrapped his arms around Wally and Dick, preparing for the hell to come as they slept safely under the covers of the archer's bed.

No one said anything when the trio all kept staying at the Mountain, sharing a room. They accepted it. And when Conner heard Robin's muffled sobs at night, and the older boys' comforting words, he knew that it was a good thing the archer and speedster were staying at the Mountain.

They were good for each other.

**Cue more plot setting up. Well, I'm happy with this. Mostly. Next chapter, not so much, but I can work with it. Happy reading. :)**


	23. Noiralk

**If I owned Young Justice, I would also own Oregon. Sadly, I don't own Young Justice or Oregon.**

Monday, January 15, 2012

Robin stood by himself in the bathroom at the most secluded end of the Mountain. It was his haven, his personal hideout- the place where he could take his pain out where no one else would be hurt by it. Roy and Wally were amazing, and kind, and patient, but he didn't deserve them –so he thought.

Gripping the knife in his hand, he sliced. A thin, long, shallow cut joined the numerous others he had made since he figured out the League wasn't coming back. After being held by the Light, it had ebbed for a slight amount of time- until he found out he was marked by Klarion. Then the need to take his pain out on something- anything- raged, and cut after cut joined the scars placed by Gotham's worst.

No one knew- that was the beauty of it. Kaldur did take the time to ask him how he was, and the answer was always the same: he was fine. He would be okay. Roy and Wally were the best bros in the world- but they wouldn't understand.

No one could.

Monday, January 29, 2012

M'gann was getting suspicious- she'd been following him around, constantly mother-henning him. He allowed it; it felt good. Roy and Wally were beginning to figure something was up as well- they were becoming more careful around him. Everyone else remained oblivious.

Robin looked up in the mirror- dark bags showed under his eyes, and blood was spattered around the sink. The scars on his arms were getting more layered, his cuts healing ever slower.

And so the rest of him fell victim to the brutal slashes. He just couldn't take it without directing the pain elsewhere.

Monday, February 5, 2012

Wally West and Roy Harper stared at each other. Something was wrong with their brother, and they were going to figure it out. He had been acting… off since the night they found out that Klarion had marked him, he was becoming subtly more clingy yet distanced. No one other than them and possibly M'gann had noticed it- they were too busy trying to take down Drachenfluch's international influence. The stress was bearing down on the Team like never before, and they were beginning to break. They were spread too thin. Unlike the League with their size, the twelve Team members couldn't do everything the League could.

Saturday, February 17, 2012, 03:00

"Begin," came the order that brought glee to the twisted mind of Klarion the Witch Boy.

It was the order that would enact the Light's plan to rid themselves of the heroes- permanently.

Wednesday, February 21, 2012, 14:59

Roy pulled Artemis behind the wall. They were the last two left standing, the others left unconscious save for the red-eyed Robin. Roy and Wally had known that not telling the rest of the Team about Klarion's mark would come back to bite them in the butt.

"Follow me!" The male archer called desperately, pulling the still- casted Artemis along to a shower room, turning on all the showers as Roy pulled out his communicator, typing in the number and praying it would work.

"Tula! Garth! You two… Get up… Just get up to the Cave! We need you!" Roy shouted to the two stunned Atlantians, who then nodded. "Robin's been possessed by Klarion. Order is Klarion's stark opposite, but water is different enough it should drive the Witch Boy out. I'm not letting anyone put on the helmet." Roy growled the last part, as the two Atlantians left to the Poseidonis zeta platform.

The two archers barely glimpsed Robin's silhouette in the doorway, but Roy blasted a doorway in the wall and sprinted off, carrying the other archer as she protested.

"Roy! Just drop me! I'm dead weight!" Artemis protested, struggling.

"Stop struggling, I'll go faster," Roy growled back as the computer called out Tula and Garth's arrival.

_**Reognized: Tempest B12 Aquagirl B13**_

Roy vanished behind another wall, holding on to Artemis as explosions rocked the Cave. It was over in minutes, and soon Tula's voice was calling out softly to the two archers. Nocking an arrow just in case, the male archer peeked around the corner. Tula was fine, aqua-blue eyes wide with worry.

"There you are… We won, but… Well… Everything's a mess," She said quietly, helping Roy carry Artemis back to the main room of the Cave. It looked like an atomic bomb had gone off, which had pretty much been what had happened, and Garth was standing in the middle of it, an unconscious Robin held gently in his arms. Roy let Tula continue supporting Artemis as he strode over to Garth and Robin, taking the unconscious bird from the Atlantian.

"What happened here?" The raven-haired male asked, looking the archer in the eye.

"As I said before, Klarion possessed Robin. I don't know how- okay, I do know how, but we need to get Zatanna awake so that she can fully sever the connection. She and Kaldur were the first two Klarion took out because they posed the most danger to him," Roy explained.

"Ah. Okay," Garth nodded, heading over to Tula and Artemis as Roy looked for a way to get to the med bay.

"There's a gap over here, and what looks like a hallway behind it. Will you be able to get to the med bay from here?" Tula called over, looking at the three humans on the other side of the room- Artemis wanted to not be carried anymore.

"Yeah, I think so. Artemis, you know the cave better than I do. Will we be able to get to the med bay from over there?" Roy asked, looking down at the blonde archer.

"Yep. Should be able to," she replied, and the hydrokinetics began removing rubble from the mouth of the hallway.

Soon enough they were through and moving unconscious Team members to the med bay, Robin in a separate room so that the others wouldn't try to kill him.

Roy felt horrified. When Tula had helped him remove the top of Robin's uniform, what they had seen was Klarion's glowing red mark- and layers of thin, uniform cuts. Tula had agreed not to tell anyone, leaving Roy alone with Robin to help Garth with everyone else.

The clicking of Artemis' crutches brought Roy back to reality, and the grim acceptance on her face when she saw the bandages around his brother's torso and arms raised Roy's respect for her several notches. The female archer moved to sit by him, looking down at the floor.

"I feel horrible. I knew something was wrong, but when he insisted he was fine I just accepted it. I should have pushed harder; I'm his friend," Artemis murmured.

"If you feel that bad, think how bad Wally and I feel. We really should have noticed… But we just kept our suspicions to ourselves," Roy muttered back.

"Roy? Artemis?" Tula had poked her head in the room. "The others are beginning to wake up. You two know what's going on the best, so…"

"Okay, we're coming," Artemis muttered, still upset, pulling herself to her feet with the crutches as Roy stood up without any enthusiasm. "Let's go face the music, huh?" Artemis murmured to Roy, beginning to head to the other room.

"If you guys want, I can stay here with him just in case he wakes up," Tula offered.

"Yeah, if you want to," Roy said blandly, following Artemis out of Robin's room as Tula took their places by Robin.

"Okay, now is someone going to tell us what's going on?" Zatanna screamed, glaring daggers at Roy. "You really better, or I'll make sure that you can't shoot anymore!"

"Ditto," Batgirl growled, hand on her utility belt.

"Robin was possessed by Klarion," Artemis deadpanned. "We figure it happened while the Light had him in November."

"Oh," Batgirl hmm'ed. "So that's what that big glowing mark on his chest meant."

"Wait! Robin had a big, glowing mark on his chest and you didn't tell me about it?" Zatanna cried, upset.

"We figured we could take care of it ourselves, but look how well that turned out!" Roy laughed bitterly, narrowing his eyes and looking away.

"Is the glowing mark still there?" Zatanna growled, glaring at Roy.

"…Yes," he muttered.

"I need to see him, so I can break the Witch Boy's hold on him," Zatanna ordered, getting out of the hospital bed, following the two archers to Robin's room where Tula was still waiting. The magician didn't remark on the stark white bandages on the bird, just looking at the symbol. "Klarion's hold took a lot out of him- too much more and the stress might have cause his body to shut down. This will take a little more out of him, but he'll be fine. He'll be unconscious for about a week after this though, just a warning. Kaerb eht dloh fo Noiralk dna tes mih eerf!" The glowing red symbol glowed white, then faded into a black, flat, tattoo-like marking. "It's broken- he should be fine. Next time someone has a glowing symbol on their chest, tell me," the magician growled the last part, glaring harder at Roy as she left the room. Tula took her leave as well, nodding at the two archers as she left. Artemis looked at Roy, then getting the message, left Roy alone with the unconscious bird. Roy almost instantly broke down, letting go of his 'bad boy' image.

"Why? God, why? Why did you have to do that to yourself? You could've talked to us… Me, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Hell, the entire Team! We all worry about you, we all care about you, you're our fricken' little brother! God, just… Get better Robin. Heal, and don't forget that we're all your friends, we all care about you… And we'll help you. You won't have to hurt yourself to get rid of the pain anymore. Just get better, and I'll try to be a better brother… God, I'm just horrible…" The archer finished his rant, sliding into the chair and resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, looking at the unnaturally still bird. "Just get better for me… For us… For when the League gets back… I know about the letter Batman left you, but… Just… You have to stay strong. For the world."

Roy could've sworn that Robin smiled.

**So, I believe you have all heard about how the US government is trying to bring back parts of SOPA? Yeah, and remember how we were able to stop it last time? Help us stop it this time. If it is passed, not only will SOPA begin to shut down sites like YouTube and 1Channel, it may begin to extend to fanart and fanfictions as illegal uses of copyrighted content. Help us stop SOPA yet again by signing this petition:**

** petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces and paste in your web adress bar thingymajig.**

**Now onto the actual authors note.**

**This was written a while ago, and I've been extremely busy, so sorry for the slow update! Yes, if you're wondering, this story will start injuring more people than just Robin, but it's really a Robin-centric story. So yeah. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you with the next update. And, just an added note, I made the volleyball team! School will also start for me in a week, too, so I will stop having as much time because I'll be at school from seven in the morning to five or five thirty in the evening. Ten hour schoolday, anyone? But I don't really care, the extra time is because of Jazz Band and Volleyball practice.**

**Peace out!**


	24. Kara Zor-El and the Terminator Part One

Wednesday, February 28, 2012, 21:08

Roy stood in Robin's room. He had been an almost permanent fixture, worried for the well-being of his bird. It had been a week since Klarion had possessed him, so according to Zatanna's prediction, he should be waking up any…

"Roy?" The quiet voice of the archer's brother caused the redhead to whip around, his own blue eyes meeting the shattered sapphire eyes of Robin. "What happened?"

"Klarion possessed you," Roy murmured, walking as calmly as he could over to Robin.

"Oh. So…" The younger looked at the no-longer-glowing mark on his chest.

"Zatanna was able to sever the connection. And Robin… Why didn't you let any of us help you?" Roy looked upset, and he was.

Robin mumbled something, provoking Roy to cross his arms and raise an eyebrow. "I don't deserve any of you! You're all so amazing and awesome, and I'm just…"

"More amazing than any of us," Roy finished for him, startling the bird into looking up at him with wide eyes. "That's why we'll get you help. You don't need to hurt yourself to get rid of the pain." The archer gently ran his hands over the white bandages on his brother's arms. "You never did." He sighed. "I'll be right back. I'm getting Wally. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try," Robin murmured, relaxing back into the bed.

"Good," Roy replied, slipping out of the room, looking around for Wally, not very comfortable leaving Robin alone. "Wally?"

The other redhead sprinted over. "RoyRoyisheawakeyetcanIseehimRooooy!" Wally speed-talked, words blurring together.

"Yes, yes you can," Roy replied, sighing, as Wally sprinted off to Robin's room where the bird had just been dozing back off again. He had startled back awake, glaring at the redhead.

"Robin! You're okay! Ish!" Wally wrapped his arms around the bird, who just stared.

"Uh… Yeah? I guess?" He was still feeling tired and worn out.

Wally stepped back. "Dude, why did you start… You know…" Robin just blinked at Wally. That stuff was _personal_, thank you very much. He had blurted it out to Roy, but he still felt uncomfortable talking. "But, ya know, you don't have to tell me…" Robin just relaxed back in to the bed, looking at the doorway. With the Team, Roy was telling them that he was awake and _one person at a time_.

"Well, I think I need to let Kaldur in before Roy kills me," Wally babbled, slipping away to let the Atlantian in. They just stared at each other.

"You are awake," Kaldur pointed out.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Robin muttered.

"At least you are feeling… Slightly better," the other said, choosing his words carefully.

"You don't have to pussy-foot around the problem. I know I'm not okay; not completely," Robin snapped, glaring behind his glasses.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you," Kaldur felt uncomfortable with the tension in the room- he knew that the ninja would be a little upset and off, but he didn't expect this much bipolarity from him.

"Eh…" Robin muttered, looking away. He wanted his music.

"I will let Artemis speak with you now," Kaldur said, slipping out of the room to let the upset blonde female in.

"Robin! Why did you start cutting? You'll stop! And I'll make you! No sharp things for a month!" Artemis growled the last part, looking at the blank look on Robin's face. To say it plainly, the bird was startled. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh… Sorry?" He was still slightly mindblown.

.:More tense upsetting tongue lashings later, and Robin is worn out:.

Robin fell asleep. He was finally allowed to- listening to Owl City. It was the only music Roy would let him listen to, and he just accepted it. It worked.

Thursday, April 19, 2012, 08:50

"Robin, you're doing amazing. You've been getting less depressed at an incredible rate, but we'll still have to have our weekly meetings. I'll talk to Kaldur about you joining the Team on a Drachenfluch mission instead of you just patrolling Gotham with Batgirl and Artemis," Black Canary told the bird, smiling. The ebony smiled back at her, the dark glasses over his eyes not entirely veiling the controlled happiness behind them.

"So you think I can finally convince Kaldur to take the whole Team to that one pizza place at Central?" By entire Team he meant the _entire_ Team, including Dinah, Tula, and Garth. Tula and Garth had been mostly studying in Atlantis, to be in top fighting condition when they officially joined the Team.

"Maybe," Dinah replied, smiling.

"Whelming," Robin said while grinning. "So, I have to get to school now so later!" He slipped out of the therapy room into the more main arteries of the mountain, passing Kaldur on his way to the zeta tubes.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

Stepping out into the Batcave, he grabbed his school uniform, slipping into it as quickly as he could before making his way up to the main Manor for Alfred to take him to school. The rumors running around Gotham Academy were viscous, but with the help of Babs and Artemis he was able to brush them off.

Slipping silently into his first period class –the teacher knew that he was late on Thursdays – and sitting down next to Artemis, he smirked at the blonde. The class was biology, and they were going to be dissecting lizards as a 'special treat'. Half the class was mysteriously absent.

"How'd it go," Artemis hissed to him, grey eyes curious.

"It went great," he hissed back. They didn't need to elaborate, because each knew they were talking about Dick's therapy.

"That's good," the blonde replied, sitting back in her seat before the teacher could notice them talking. He was going over the wonders of the reptilian body. His name was Mr. Droine, but almost everyone in his classes called him Mr. Drone because of his tendency to talk and talk.

"Alright, everyone pair up and decide who's getting the lizard!" Mr. Drone was strangely excited as the twelve students there moved to partner up, half of them walking to the front of the classroom to grab their designated lizards. Dick was the one to grab the lizard, and when he got back to the table he and Artemis breezed through it from their extensive practice at cutting things up in unorthodox ways- Babs, Dick, and Artemis had recently started a challenge to see who could be the most artistic at taking down criminals. When the duo was done with the cutting and removing parts, they made a challenge between themselves to see who could hold a lizard organ in their bare hands the longest and ended up with the other ten students staring at them as they grinned at each other, Artemis holding the liver and Dick holding the stomach. Regardless to say, word got around, and people started avoiding them.

When lunch came around, Dick, Babs, and Artemis sat together, heads together as they quietly discussed logistics. Supergirl was still untrackable, but they were getting closer to finding her when Dick's phone went off. He slipped away, hiding in the shadows of the boy's bathroom to answer.

"Hello?" He asked, not recognizing the number.

"Robin! It's Kara. I really need help. Some guy in an orange and black mask is after me- and he has Kryptonite!" The panicked voice of Conner's blonde cousin came in a hurried rush as she was decidedly flying. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. But where are you?" Dick's blue eyes darted around, hoping no one could hear the conversation.

"Uh, southern Asia? Vietnam, I think," Kara sounded even more panicked and frantic. "But who the Hell is this guy?"

"Deathstroke," Dick replied, voice carrying a somber quality. "Deathstroke the Terminator."


	25. Kara Zor-El and the Terminator Part Two

**I don't own Young Justice, Third Day, Kanye West, or Three Days Grace.**

"_Deathstroke," Dick replied, voice carrying a somber quality. "Deathstroke the Terminator."_

"Uh… Who is- Oh my gosh! Shitshitshit! Gah- Robin! I can't- he's just- Robin!" Static filled the phone held to Dick's ear as the line went dead. Knowing he wouldn't get a response, he didn't bother wasting time by asking after the blonde Kryptonian, instead hanging up and walking swiftly back to Artemis and Babs.

"Suit up," he hissed to the two girls, and nodding, they slipped away to change before meeting up with Robin outside the Gotham Academy.

"So, what's up?" Artemis' curious grey eyes looked at Robin through the green mask.

"Supergirl contacted me. Deathstroke happened, and we lost connection," the bird was serious now, eyes narrowed and voice low.

"Oh. Uh, that's bad, right?" Batgirl was slightly confused, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, very," Artemis replied. "Where was she?"

"She figured she was in southern Asia- Vietnam," Robin replied.

"Should we let the Team know?" Batgirl asked, looking around.

"No. She called me, not the Team. I think just us three should go, but keep your communicators at the ready- Deathstroke is a big problem," Robin looked around. "Let's go- we can take the Batwing." Without needing much more verbal communication, the trio was off to the phonebooth zeta platform.

Friday, April 28, 2012, 12:58- Vietnam

Kara Zor-El woke to the glow of red kryptonite in her face, blinking slowly as the orange and black figure of Deathstroke came into focus.

"Good. You're awake," the assassin's low voice slid into Kara's ears like an unpleasant snake.

"No thanks to you," she spat, glaring at Deathstroke. If she had her powers, he would be ashes.

"Hmm, that might appear correct. Now, that pesky call of yours has no significance, but you'll see why soon enough." Deathstroke sounded as happy as he could be.

"Great," Kara growled back. "What about me?"

"Oh, you my dear are very extremely significant. Yes, you play perhaps one of the biggest roles in my plan," the Destroyer rambled slightly.

"And what is that plan?" The Girl of Steel hissed back, struggling to break her bonds.

"Oh, I'm not so irresponsible as to tell you what it is," Deathstroke gloated.

"Great. I'm important, and you won't tell me anything?" Kara's mouth formed a frown.

"Exactly," Deathstroke replied, turning away.

"Fun," Kara sighed, staring at the orange and black-clad man. "So, are you an OSU fan?"

"No, why would you ask that?" Deathstroke sounded extremely confused.

"Mostly because you're wearing their colors. Sorry, I just had to ask," Kara replied, falling silent as she glared at him.

"Indeed. Well, I believe that the Ducks will win this year's Civil War. I am a Ducks fan, contrary to the colors," Deathstroke replied, pulling out his sword from its sheath to sharpen it.

"No way. The Beavers are so going to win this year," Kara snarled.

"Well, we have an entire six and a half months to place our bets," Deathstroke mused, continuing to sharpen the sword. "Now shut up. I need to concentrate."

"Pfft. Killjoy," Kara sighed. Now she understood why Robin hated being kidnapped- it was boring, unless your captor deigned to talk to you about petty Oregon football rivalries. She began tapping her foot, not knowing the threat Deathstroke posed, trying to remember that one song that rocker Robin had introduced her to- the artist's name had something to do with three… three days, Third Day? No, that wasn't it…

Three Days Grace! That was the band she was trying to remember. She wasn't much of a rocker, she liked hip-hop a lot better, but she tolerated rock. Instead of trying to remember the beat of a rock song, she played out some Kanye West songs in her head. Much better…

The female Kryptonian was snapped out of the music in her head as she realized Deathstroke was no longer sharpening his sword in front of her. It scared her, how he had vanished, but she swallowed and told herself he wasn't going to hurt her…

He wasn't, was he?

Friday, April 28, 2012, 23:59- Vietnam

The sleek black form of the Batwing touched down in Vietnam, the jet-lagged heroes in it finding nooks and crannies to rest in until they got over their jet lag. The ebony pulled out his communicator, quickly calling up Roy.

"Hey Red," Robin said into the communicator, yawning.

"Rob? What is it?" Red Arrow didn't sound as tired as the Gothamites sounded, and the archer was confused. Why was Robin so tired?

"Artie, Batgirl, and I will be away for an indefinite amount of time. We got a lead on Supergirl's location and are currently in Vietnam," the bird replied, stopping several times to yawn.

"Kaldur and Wally are going to kill you when you get back, you know that right?" Roy sounded slight;y upset as well.

"Don't worry; I have Artemis and Batgirl with me. If anything happens we can handle," Robin tried to comfort Roy, which had the opposite effect.

"That's even worse! You three we cannot afford to lose! You're our hacker, Artemis is an amazing warrior, and Batgirl is stealth extraordinaire! We cannot lose you. Besides, do you know how badly the Team would kill me if I didn't tell them? I'm telling them right now and we're all looking for Supergirl _together_," Roy growled the last word out, causing Robin to flinch.

"Okay, fine, just don't slow us down okay?" Robin hung up before wrapping his cape around himself, trying to simulate the dark comfort that Batman's cape had always given him.

He failed miserably.

Saturday, April 21, 2012, 11:34

Robin was barely waking up when he saw the red of the bioship touch down next to the Batwing. Gently waking Artemis and Batgirl, he explained to them that Roy was bringing the Team. Artemis just nodded, like she had expected it, and Batgirl just shrugged.

The three Bats walked out of the Batwing, stretching out various kinks in their muscles and joints as the rest of the Team walked out of the bioship. They looked like they had slept on the way over- so not fair- and were looking slightly upset, Kaldur in the lead.

"Robin. Next time, you will inform the Team before you are in a different continent. We are that: a Team," Kaldur's serious grey eyes were narrowed at the bird, who stood as tall as he could, nodding.

"For the record, it was his idea," Artemis added, pointing at Robin, who glared at her.

"Very well. Now, what is it that you discovered about the location of Kara Zor-El?" Kaldur looked at Conner for a moment, gauging the clone's reaction.

"She called us. Deathstroke was after her." That was all Robin needed to say to garner various reactions of shock and hatred from the older Team members, while Static and Young Manhunter stood off to the side, looking confused.

"Deathstroke the Terminator is a serious threat," Roy provided for the confused duo. "This is bad news."

"He's probably using red Kryptonite…" Robin spontaneously muttered, eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Which means that-" Wally began.

"We can-" Roy continued.

"Trace its energy signal!" Batgirl finished, her eyes wide behind the cowl. "Come on Rob, what are you waiting for?"

"The computer to pick up the energy signal. Almost… There!" Robin grinned. "She's in… Vung Tao, it looks like. There's a higher concentration of red Kryptonite energy there. Everybody, to their respective ships!" He called, jumping into the Batwing, Kaldur shaking his head as he ushered the Team into the bioship as Artemis and Batgirl joined Robin in the Batwing.

**Whew funny Robin is funny. I am working on another new story (What? Another new story?) But this one is only one chapter... One really long chapter. Besides, this plot bunny, named Bob, bit me with it and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. So I went ahead and wrote the darn story.**


	26. Kara Zor-El and the Terminator Part Drei

**If I owned Young Justice, there would've been an Apprentice arc with Dick.**

Saturday, April 21, 2012 13:59

Kara let her head drop as Deathstroke finished. The man walked away, chuckling, pocketing the small piece of green Kryptonite he had been using. The sadist looked back, face unseen underneath the mask as the blonde Kryptonian panted, back and legs aching. She wasn't bound, but it didn't matter with the power of red Kryptonite beating down on her- it made her realize how much superheroes with powers relied on them, and how much stronger a human hero was- especially if they were skilled at hand-to-hand combat. It drove her respect for Robin and Red Arrow up a notch.

"Your friends will be here soon, my little duckling. Let us hope they brought Crock's girl," Deathstroke smirked behind his mask. "It will be so sweet to lord the fact that I can control the Sportsmaster's daughter over him, it truly will." The assassin turned away a final time, vanishing into the shadows. True to the Terminator's predictions, she heard a crash and saw a red-and-yellow blur speed by, skidding to a stop.

"KaraKaraKaraKara!" Kid Flash cried with bittersweet happiness, rushing over to help her up.

"Where's… Where's Robin?" The Girl of Steel panted out. "He… He needs… To know…"

"What?" A girl in a magician outfit walked over to stand next to Kid Flash.

"It's… It's a trap!" Kara gasped out, looking up with tired eyes at Kid Flash and the magician. Kid Flash gasped, and turned to the girl.

"Zatanna. Find Aqualad now!" Kid Flash ordered, and the magician- Zatanna- hurried off.

"Gosh, why did we have to leave Ms. Manhunter with Superboy in Tàu?" Kid Flash muttered, Kara barely able to hear it. There was another Kryptonian?

Zatanna was back, followed by the familiar form of Aqualad.

"Supergirl, you say this is a trap?" Aqualad looked down at the weak daughter of Krypton. She nodded. "Then we need to get out of here. Zatanna, go alert everyone else." The magician nodded, sprinting off.

.:Elsewhere in the lair:.

Robin landed a couple of hits on Deathstroke before being tossed aside, where Red Arrow stepped in with a couple of exploding arrows shot at the Terminator's face. The assassin dodged them, while the red archer stepped aside to allow Batgirl to throw a couple of batarangs in the general direction of Deathstroke, followed up by a pair of Artemis' arrows. Robin was back in the game then, hitting the assassin with his escrimas. He barely dodged the huge sword swung at his face. Red Arrow tried to shoot Deathstroke, but the assassin grabbed the bow, breaking it and tossing it away.

The four heroes all attacked at once, and in the fray Deathstroke shot the wrong people with red blood cell eating nanos- Robin was left unaffected, while Artemis was injected. Leadoing away from the fray, he grabbed his dart gun, sensing that there were more heroes coming. True to his sixth sense for survival, Aqualad and Kid Flash showed up, Static and Young Manhunter next to them. Quickly he shot the two newcomers with the nano-injecting darts that were also tipped with anesthetic to throw them off. There had also been small amounts of anesthetic in the nano solution he had injected Red Arrow, Artemis, and Batgirl with. The two metas passed out as the three injected humans swayed. Robin looked around, wondering why his partners were passing out when he wasn't. Deathstroke raised an eyebrow behind his mask. This was unexpected, but still a victory. All he had to do was wait to inject the magician, and he would have an apprentice.

"What did you do?" Robin shouted angrily as Batgirl passed out, the two Arrows barely clinging to consciousness- Artemis was the first of the two to pass out, followed by Red Arrow. A shriek sounded from behind Deathstroke, followed by a shouted spell.

"Eit Ekortshtaed pu ni-" Zatanna's spell was cut off as Deathstroke shot a gum at her mouth that sealed it shut. He then shot a dart at her, knocking her out and injecting the nanos in her.

"Now, Robin, I'll tell you this- this was originally a trap to get Artemis as my apprentice, but you'll do. I injected them with red blood cell-eating nanos. You don't obey, and I push this button. When I push it, the nanos start eating their red blood cells. Unfortunately I couldn't inject the clone and female martian, but oh well," Deathstroke explained. "Now, you'll be coming with me- if you want your friends to stay alive that is."

Robin swallowed. He knew what would happen if he followed the assassin- he didn't lie about stuff like this- but he felt like he would be betraying his friends, too. Finally he looked up, nodding, and moved over towards Deathstroke.

"That's a good boy," the one-eyed man smiled behind the mask, leading Robin out of the hangar to the sleek private jet waiting outside. When they were in the air, Robin took one last look at the warehouse his friends were unconscious in.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, almost inaudibly. Deathstroke didn't hear.

**Okay, I know I keep beating up Robin, but he's not the only one!**

**On another note, I'm updating mostly to reply to this awesome guest reviewer who gave me many happy awesomes when I read their review. In reply: I doubt I'll be losing this story because I love this story dearly. And don't worry, you have ten more very assured chapters. (I'm currently working on Chapter 36, as well as various other stories- mainly the Apologize series, YJ: Lazarus, and Winterspell.) There will be various timeskips, most of them being indeed one or two months. I don't want to give my readers the crazies I felt when I realized there was a flipping five-year timeskip between season one and season two.**

**PS any of you authors out there want a random YJ plot bunny I could probably give you one. I have, like, 1872 words and four google docs pages of them. Of course, a few of them have half-page summaries. :)**


	27. Central City Again

**If I owned Young Justice, Roy would be more of a bro.**

Saturday, April 21, 2012, 14:21, Central City, the Allen Residence

Iris West-Allen looked up as she heard the door slam. She was I.M.'ing a reporter friend of hers in Metropolis- the esteemed Lois Lane who got the best stories because of how often she got kidnapped. She had even gotten an exclusive interview with Superman! Iris did love her husband, but come on. What reporter doesn't want to interview Superman? Or now, Superboy. She typed a quick see you later to Lois, swallowing her tears as she thought about Barry.

Walking downstairs to find Wally and Roy collapsed on her couch, crying, was surprising, to say the least. She knew something was wrong. The oldest of Wally's surrogate brothers never cried.

"Roy? Wally? What's wrong?" At her question, the two boys looked up, Wally standing and speeding over to her, wrapping her in a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder, finally gaining his composure after a couple of minutes of Iris just holding him.

"It's Dick. We-we went up against D-Deathstroke, 'cause he had Kara, and he kn-knocked us out, and when we woke up h-he was g-gone, a-and s-so was D-Dick!" Wally shoved his head back into his aunt's already soggy shoulder, as she just stared at Roy. The archer nodded, confirming the story. Iris sniffed, hiccupping a small sob. Wally was just losing his family wherever he turned. Mary West was working on getting a divorce with Rudy, and trying to convince Iris to take custody of Wally because the mother knew that she would be unable to support him without Rudy, she would barely be able to support herself, and Iris' job paid fairly well- she got paid extra when getting interviews from heroes, and she did get quite a few on occasion. Roy joined the hug, needing the support of his remaining brother and one of his adopted mothers.

The three stood there for what seemed like hours, until Iris' ringing cellphone interrupted it. It was her boss.

"Hello?" She didn't stop holding onto her boys with one arm, unhappy with her boss.

"_Iris, there's a hostage situation on fifth and Main. I want you to cover it. Kid Flash might show up, and I want our station covering it."_

"Yes sir," Iris replied, hanging up. "Wally, Roy, you might want to get in costume. There's a hostage situation on fifth and Main," she informed, grabbing her coat and microphone while texting her cameraman Larry to get his butt to the bank the hostage situation was happening at. Wally nodded, speeding off to get in costume while Roy changed in the bathroom. Iris was gone before the two were done, and Wally grabbed Roy to carry him to the hostage situation.

.:{K}:.

"You're not a normal sight here," Officer Harry Kolstein remarked to Red Arrow. Kolstein was in charge of this situation while Central City police commissioner Mark 'Skillet' Hathrin made his way to the scene.

"I'm visiting a friend," Red replied, turning to Kid Flash. "Well, it's your city, KF."

"Oh… Um… I'm not very good at being in charge," he muttered, looking around. "Uh, how about… You're good at stealth, right?"

"I've worked with the Bats. Yes, I can be good at stealth," Red replied.

"Okay then, we shall do it the Bats' way," Wally replied. "You Robin, me Batman."

Red Arrow nodded, stalking off to the shadows while people stared. Kid Flash then sprinted to the doors, peering in at the men holding guns to random civilian's heads.

"Hey! You! Hero! Get out before we shoot!" The biggest man shouted, while Kid Flash stepped back a little, leaving the doors wide open.

"Okay. Maybe we can work something out? What exactly is it that you want?" Kid Flash had his hands in the air as a gesture of peace.

"You wouldn't be able to give us what we want," an African-American man spat.

"Oh really? What is it that you do want?" Kid Flash had an eyebrow raised.

"Sex," the smallest one, a woman, replied, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"We-ell, Red says I'm pretty good in bed," the speedster replied, grinning back.

"Well then how about we find out?" The woman stepped forward, beginning to remove her leather jacket while her friends stared and Kid Flash turned redder than Red Arrow's arrows.

Speak of the devil, three arrows whizzed by, pinning the gun holders to the ground. Fid Flash sped, grabbing the guns and releasing the prisoners, turning around to see the woman- jacket back on- leaving. She turned around.

"Rebel Streets tonight, you and me… If you're man enough to come," she purred, half-lidded blue eyes flirty before she began running. Kid Flash gave chase, but she disappeared like a bat.

"Dude, what was that comment for?" Red growled at Kid Flash.

"Hey, it's true," the speedster replied, shrugging. "Even ask Robin. He was there, you know."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that night!" Red shouted, glaring.

"Whoops," Kid Flash blushed redder than his hair.

"Fine. How about we tell the good public exactly what happened that night you decided that we should try a threesome?" Red wore a smirk.

"Re-ed!" Kid Flash whined.

"It was all Kid Pervert's idea. It was just me, him, and Robin, before Aqualad joined Aquaman, and we were hanging out. Robin was being freakishly adorable, I mean- he was only ten, and KF blurted out that we should try a threesome. Robin looked so damn excited about that, babbling on about how Batman never told him anything about that one time he, Catwoman, and Talia al Ghul threesome'd, and really wanted to try it. So, naturally, when you have a ten-year-old Robin and twelve-year-old KF both giving you puppy dog eyes… Well… Just try to not give in," Red explained while Kid Flash was redder than his mentor's spandex. Everyone watching just stared, like, what the Hell were you kids thinking.

Kid Flash wished he would get swallowed up by the ground.

Red Arrow smirked, "Think next time Kid Mouth."

**Hey, we needed some form of comic relief in this story. And if you comment on how Roy and Wally are appearing to get over Robin's... so fast, well they're heroes. They have to keep happy for the public.**


	28. Memories Can't be Faked

**Meh. I is tired. The disclaimer doesn't own Young Justice**

Sunday, April 29, 2012, 11:27

"Faster," a growl came from the other side of the room, and Robin looked up at the orange-and-black clad man. Not bothering to reply he ran through the sequence of fighting moves again, ignoring the screaming of his sore muscles. Working them was making them feel better, too, so he just kept at it in the hopes that maybe- he might be able to fight Deathstroke with a chance of wresting the controller away from him and making his escape. Of course, knowing his captor, he had another one hidden away somewhere. "Much better." Robin was startled by the praise, whipping his head around and looking at the assassin through his mask. Neither knew each other's civilian identities, and that worked fine for both. "You can take your break now. And, yes, in case you were wondering, that is an order." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask before slipping lightly over to the bench his water bottle was resting on. Leaning against the wall, he picked up the bottle and took small sips of the water, looking around the room. Sadly enough, Deathstroke's training room didn't have any acrobatic equipment, or really anything to practice acrobatics. All he really had was equipment designed to enhance strength. That just annoyed Robin, because he didn't use strength to take down his opponents- he used his agility and his wits. Along with quite a few acrobatics. Having been 'apprenticed' to Deathstroke for little more than a week, he had been forcing himself to just deal with the man shoving his own fighting style down his throat.

Robin would never let the assassin see it, but he was so damn hurt about this. His friends were infested with tiny nanorobotic probes, which upon activating, would destroy their red blood cells.

And so he had to do what the man said. That didn't mean he liked it.

Wednesday, May 2, 2012, 23:12

"You're ready," undeniably, Deathstroke was grinning behind his mask. Robin kept a blank face, watching the assassin through his mask. "Your mission is to break in to Star Labs undetected, and steal this." Deathstroke held up a picture of a little broken piece of tentacle, and Robin's eyes widened. Having done his research, he knew that was a piece of an ancient echinoderm known as Starro- which had mind-controlling abilities. "You are to get in, retrieve the target, and get out. If you receive trouble, incapacitate it." Robin nodded, internally shuddering at the thought. Deathstroke nodded back at him, before leading the way to the jet to take him to Gotham. It would be just him on the plane, him and Deathstroke's voice in his ear.

Hopping up into the main body and leaning against the wall as the pilot began taking off, Robin looked out the window. It appeared as though Deathstroke's base was in Jump City- a city without any notable heroes in it. Dakota City had Static, and a new duo of heroes called Icon and Rocket. Robin made a mental note to get in contact with those two. Knowing it would be a long flight to the Gotham City lab, he sat down under the window, knees held to his chest by arms wrapped around them. He rested his head on the side of the plane, looking up at the ceiling above him. He must have dozed off somewhere along the way, for he was jolted awake upon landing in Blüdhaven. There he got out of the plane and into a car driven by Sportsmaster- Lawrence Crock.

"So, ol' Deathstroke finally got you a job?" the blonde looked at Robin with a smirk, and the bird growled. If he was lucky, Roy and Wally would both be there to help take him down- he had educated them on his weaknesses in case he went rogue and Batman couldn't do it. "So you're a little upset about this. Oh well." Sportsmaster chuckled, continuing driving.

Meanwhile, two shadows watched the car of Sportsmaster.

"That's my dad's car," Artemis growled, prompting Batgirl to look at her surprised.

"Who's your dad?" The bat-themed female vigilante asked, raising an eyebrow behind her mask.

"Sportsmaster," Artemis growled back, beginning to follow the car, calling the Cave.

"_Artemis, what is it?"_ Virgil answered, confused.

"We got Sportsmaster here in Gotham. And some random kid an orange and- Holy shit, that's Robin!" Artemis had frozen in surprise, staring as he broke into Star Labs. "Get everyone here- something strange is going on, and we need to find out what."

"_Just what is he doing?"_ Virgil was really confused now.

"Robin's breaking into Star Labs- the one with the piece of Starro in it," she explained.

"_He's breaking into Star Labs for a whata-what now? Are we even talking about the same Robin?"_

"Ugh! Get me Aqualad. Now," Artemis growled the last word, and she could hear Virgil gulp and call Kaldur to the comm. Link.

"_Static says that Robin is breaking into the Star Labs facility with Starro in it. Is that true?"_

"Yep. Preferably get Baywatch and Red here ASAP- they're the closet to the guy," Artemis suggested.

"_Agreed. Go in with Batgirl, and keep Robin busy." _The line went dead, and Artemis signaled Batgirl to follow her in. She followed her gut feeling, and indeed found Robin in the room with Starro in it.

"Robin! Why are you doing this?" Artemis barked, prompting the bird to whip around in surprise. A few expressions flit through his eyes at near superspeed, from terror to apprehension to protectiveness to a stone hard determination. He jumped away from Starro, flipping into the shadows before appearing behind her. Escrima sticks in hands, he attacked, hitting her with rapid-fire hits until Batgirl came in, distracting him from Artemis' and holding him. She kept him at bay until a blur grabbed the ebony, and a pair of red arrows pinned him to the wall. He struggled, before he paused a moment, apparently listening to something. While he was still, Red Arrow turned on the lights, and Kid Flash quickly removed his belt, gloves, and boots. He was soon enough bound at wrists, elbows, and knees, leaning against the wall and breathing in controlled breaths.

Thursday, May 3, 2012, 06:49

Robin sat across from Red Arrow, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Ms. Manhunter. The martian frowned, eyes glowing green as she probed through the captive's mind. For the other times she looked through his mind, he was surprisingly open- though sometimes she would find a certain memory unavailable. She could see some of the training with Deathstroke- he had been worked hard- and she eventually found the memory she was looking for.

"_What did you do?" Robin shouted angrily as Batgirl passed out, the two Arrows barely clinging to consciousness- Artemis was the first of the two to pass out, followed by Red Arrow. A shriek sounded from behind Deathstroke, followed by a shouted spell._

"_Eit Ekortshtaed pu ni-" Zatanna's spell was cut off as Deathstroke shot a gum at her mouth that sealed it shut. He then shot a dart at her, knocking her out and injecting the nanos in her._

"_Now, Robin, I'll tell you this- this was originally a trap to get Artemis as my apprentice, but you'll do. I injected them with red blood cell-eating nanos. You don't obey, and I push this button. When I push it, the nanos start eating their red blood cells. Unfortunately I couldn't inject the clone and female martian, but oh well," Deathstroke explained. "Now, you'll be coming with me- if you want your friends to stay alive that is."_

_Robin swallowed. He knew what would happen if he followed the assassin- he didn't lie about stuff like this- but he felt like he would be betraying his friends, too. Finally he looked up, nodding, and moved over towards Deathstroke._

"_That's a good boy," the one-eyed man smiled behind the mask, leading Robin out of the hangar to the sleek private jet waiting outside. When they were in the air, Robin took one last look at the warehouse his friends were unconscious in._

"_I'm sorry," he murmured, almost inaudibly. Deathstroke didn't hear._

'_He was coerced! Everyone except for me, Conner, Tula, and Garth were injected with nanobots that eat red blood cells when activated!'_ Everyone in the room turned to stare at M'gann.

'_Are you absolutely certain?'_ Kaldur's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

'_Can't fake a memory,' _M'gann replied.

'_Then we can get rid of the bots and Rob'll be free!'_ Wally was ecstatic, grinning widely. Robin still remained silent, praying that the Team would be able to remove the nanobots before Deathstroke activated them.


	29. You Little Close-Minded Discriminators!

**If I owned Young Justice, there would be more Daddy!Bats moments.**

Friday, May 4, 2012, 11:21

Wally sped into the room the Team had been holding Robin in, grinning wide. "RobRobRob! Guess what! We're nanobot free now!" The speedster squished the ebony in a hug, while the other boy hugged back.

"Good," Robin's voice was muffled and he sounded more than a little upset.

"Dude, it's really not your fault. I mean, seriously, Deathstroke was the one who backed you in a corner!" Wally grabbed the ninja's arm, dragging him into the living room area where the rest of the Team was gathered. Everyone was a little tensed except for Roy, Kaldur, Artemis, and Batgirl. The humans glomped him, while Kaldur smiled.

"It is good to have you back," the Atlantean greeted, while Robin nodded.

"Good to be back," Robin replied, smiling. He was feeling lots better as the rest of the Team warmed back up to him. They spent time reconnecting until Robin retrieved his laptop from the cave to check the news, watching the screen through narrowed eyes.

"_In Metropolis, this is Lois Lane. Many people have been calling for the disbandment of the New Justice League out of concern for the children who make it up. We're waiting for their response now. Other people have been arguing that it's their choice, and that we don't have the ability or the right to stop them from doing what they do best- heroing. Meanwhile, in Fawcett City…"_

"Guys, we need another press conference," Robin said slowly, eyes narrowed. "People are signing petitions for us to quit heroing. All because we're not adults." He growled the last part, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Very well then. Call the press conference for tomorrow. We must reassure them as quickly as possible," Kaldur ordered. Robin nodded, sending off e-mails letting quite a few reporters know.

Saturday, May 5, 2012, 11:00

The crowd of reporters parted to let the fifteen members of the Team through to the bandstage in Metropolis Park. Robin stopped in front of the microphone, the fourteen other Teammates falling in behind him.

"Hello," he said quietly. "So, we've been hearing about some… disagreements some people have with us. Well, we're here today to resolve those agreements as best we can. We are joined by our newest members Batgirl," the purple-clad vigilante smiled and waved, "Tempest," the dark-haired Atlantean dipped his head to the crowd, "Aquagirl," Tula waved a little, "And Supergirl." Kara grinned. "One thing to clear up first- we're not the Justice League, we're not becoming the Justice League, we started as the Team and we will continue as the Team. We don't need a fancy title to save the world, like everyone thinks we do.

"To face the people's want for us to quit our hero work, our answer is a solid no. Trust us, we have everything covered if anyone goes rogue," he shot a meaningful glance at Kid Flash and Red Arrow before turning back to the crowd, "But I bet your main concern is that most of us are underage- the exception being Black Canary and Red Arrow, and technically Ms. Manhunter and Young Manhunter. We all chose this, no one forced us. Now, I think we can take questions." Robin looked around the Team, and they all nodded. "Okay. We'll take questions. Ms. Grant."

"Have any of you been having troubles getting the medical attention you need?" The blonde looked worried- and she struck Robin as the motherly type.

"Nope. No problems there. There are a few doctors helping us out in that department, but every one of us knows basic medical- comes with the turf. Mr. Karin?" Robin looked at the Asian man- he looked Japanese.

"How are you all able to get the funding for your equipment and everything else?" The curious brown gaze attempted to see in Robin's soul.

"Now that is one tricky question to answer… Uhhh… let's just say that we're awesome and leave it at that, 'kay?" Robin was a little uncomfortable there. "Ms. Lane?"

"How are you all getting along? I mean, we all know that the Justice League had dysfunctions at times, what about you?" Lois tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow met eyes and burst out laughing. "Us? Not dysfunctional? As if. Supey spends his spare time staring at static on the TV while the rest of us want to watch something else, Kid Flash and Artemis argue constantly, the Team has serious problems with me not telling them my identity, Aqualad keeps trying to get Batgirl to quit, YM calls me short, Supergirl gets extremely annoyed at me when I play my music on the speakers- rockers and hip-hop lover's don't really mix there, and she hates Simple Plan- and Aqualad shoves me everywhere and doesn't trust me with myself. Does that answer your question? Oh, plus Artemis and Red Arrow hate each other. Mrs. West-Allen."

"What other heroes are you going to be inviting into the Team?" She had her lips pursed, remembering to remind Wally to store clothes in the new Teammate's sizes.

"We're hoping to invite Icon and Rocket from Dakota City, and naturally we've heard about Troia in Europe," Robin answered. "Mr. Godfrey." He winced as he said the man's name.

"How are your parents able to let you out onto the streets to fight sadists like the Joker and Two-Face? That could be qualified as abuse!" Godfrey looked enraged.

"Long story short, most of us either don't have parents, our parents are dead, our parents are off world, or they don't care. Mr. Godfrey, again."

"How are you able to go onto the streets? You're all children, you were all sidekicks- you've never worked solo before this."

Artemis stalked up to the forefront of the stage, stealing the microphone from Robin.

"We're able to go onto the streets because we want to. We are children- extremely capable children, as most of us would either be assassins or dead without choosing the life of a hero. Don't call us sidekicks- we're partners, soloists, the best, and never second-rate players. I began my career solo, and nothing any little close-minded discriminator says will stop me, or any of us, from doing what we do," Artemis growled, handing the microphone back to Robin and stalking back to her spot next to Roy. He looked extremely amused.

"I think now as a good time to end this little conference. And, since you all need one final reassurance that we'll be fine… Get on board or get out of the way because it's our life and it's now or never- we're gonna do what we want to do- need to do- and we're going to do it good. Thank you for listening." The Team left the stage, ignoring the various stares they received as once again they split up into pairs and a trio to make their way back to the Cave.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Artemis B07**_

As per usual, Robin and Artemis were first back.

_**Recognized: Black Canary 13 Red Arrow B06**_

The adults were the next back.

_**Recognized: Aqualad B02 Tempest B12 Aquagirl B13**_

Then came the Atlanteans.

_**Recognized: Superboy B04 Supergirl B14**_

The Kryptonians zeta'd to the cave together.

_**Recognized: Static B10 Young Manhunter B08**_

Next came the remaining guys.

_**Recognized: Zatanna B09 Batgirl B11**_

The girls came last, and the Teammates just sighed, some of them returning to their cities to patrol. Robin just pulled out his laptop and began his hacking and investigating.

**Well... Here it is. I'm sorry it's late, I've been realllllllllllllyyyyy busy. My volleyball team's record is 3-2 in our conference, we've won three lost 2. See you later, same Bat time, same Bat channel.**


	30. What is This Madness?

**If I owned Young Justice, we would get more Dick/Babs bonding moments in Season 1.**

Saturday, May 12, 2012, 14:00

Dick Grayson stood in front of a fairly large crowd of Gothamites, flanked by Jim Gordon on one side, with Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Wally West, and Roy Harper on the other. Today was the day that Gotham's own Bruce Wayne was to be pronounced officially missing, and Dick was not ready for it whatsoever- he was trying his hardest not to break down into tears in front of everyone, but it was a trying task. Roy and Wally were standing closest to him, Roy with an arm around Dick, providing moral support. The girls both stood slightly behind them.

"Welcome," Jim began, looking out over the crowd. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to come here. It is sad news that I bring to you- Gotham's billionaire Bruce Wayne has gone missing off of the coast of Australia, and despite the best efforts of many, has not yet been located. We are still searching, and will continue searching until such time we find him or it is deemed hopeless. I wish that it is the first option that will cease the search, but until then, all we can do is search and hope. Thank you again, and may you all have a good day." Jim turned around, leading the adoptive siblings off the stage to slip into the police office, where Dick proceeded with the breakdown he had been fighting on-stage. "I don't know how you all know Dick, except for Barbara and Artemis, but you must be pretty good friends to have come all the way from Star and Central cities."

"Dick's like a brother to us," Roy answered, as Wally and Babs wrapped their arms around the bird. Jim nodded, leaving the family to their own, feeling a twinge of grief as his daughter drifted away from him. First as Batgirl to Robin, then slowly becoming closer to Dick- actually, from what he had seen, her relationship with Dick was a lot like her relationship with Robin. He'd have to ponder on that later, but for now the boys at the office needed his help. He watched as the five teens made their way to the limo outside the police office, Dick wiping away the tears under his eyes, while Wally made some joke that had the entire family doubled over in laughter. Jim watched the limo until it was out of sight, before turning away from the window.

.:{K}:.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Kid Flash B03 Red Arrow B06 Artemis B07 Batgirl B11**_

The people currently at the Cave, consisting of Tula and Garth, who didn't have cities to protect, turned to watch the Bat Clan come into the main room, all in uniform.

"Hey, what's up?" Tula smiled lightly at them, aqua eyes half lidded. Garth looked at them, purple eyes curious.

"A mission," Robin replied, frowning. He had been constantly wearing long sleeves- he had gotten his uniform modified to have them- since the incident where Klarion took him over. "I just finally pinpointed a way to figure out how to identify Drachenfluch's leader. We're going to Germany for a meeting between Drachenfluch, Malamingin, and Huatakaivurit leaders. Since it appears as though everyone else is busy, I'll have to call Black Canary and check if she's available, but we're going and spying." He held up a hand to his ear, turning on his communicator to call Black Canary. "Hey Canary. Yeah, there's a mission. Drachenfluch related- Malamingin and Huatakaivurit are in there too- yes we're going to Germany. Okay see you in a moment."

_**Recognized: Black Canary 13**_

"Hey. So, we're going to go spy on some foreign gangs now?" Robin smirked and nodded.

"We'll be taking the Batjet. Because, you know, the Batjet is awesome. So come on, let's get going!" Robin cackled, striding towards the hangar, leaving a note for when Kaldur got there.

Sunday, May 13, 2012, 1:37 AM, Berlin, Germany

Robin was perched on a rafter above where a group each from Malamingin and Huatakaivurit, but the Drachenfluch representatives were nowhere to be found.

"Missä he ovat?" The Huatakaivurit leader growled in Finnish. (Where are they?)

"Kärsivällisyyttä herrani, ne on täällä pian," a young woman in black soothed. (Patience my lord, they will be here soon.)

"He parempi olla, tai muuten he joutuvat Huatakaivurit vihan!" Jaakko snarled.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka menggeram tentang, tapi Aalto terdengar tad sedikit kesal," a woman in a traditional kebaya and wiron said. (I have no idea what they are growling about, but Aalto sounds a tad bit upset.)

"Tentu. Ini adalah pertama berurusan dengan Drachenfluch setelah semua. Kita tahu bahwa Pembunuh menikmati membuat pintu masuk nya cukup dramatis," another Indonesian woman replied, smirking. (Naturally. It is their first dealing with Drachenfluch after all. We know that the Slayer enjoys making her entrances quite dramatic.)

"What are they saying?" Red Arrow hissed over the comm. Link.

"Talking about Drachenfluch's lateness," Robin hissed back.

"Oh," Red Arrow ended the mini conversation as the doors slammed open at the end of the hall.

"Herzlich Willkommen auf unserer bescheidenen Behausung! Wir hoffen, dass wir nicht halten Sie zu lange warten, und so sind wir in Englisch unterhalten, so dass wir einander verstehen können?" A woman strode in, followed by a few other Germans- the headhunters of the gang. (Welcome to our humble abode! We hope that we didn't keep you waiting too long, and shall we converse in English so that we may understand each other?)

"Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä kesti niin kauan, mutta sanot Englanti, sanon en tiedä Englanti!" Jaakko snarled, glaring at the Germans. (I have no idea what took you so long, but you say English, I say I don't know English!)

"Devi, menerjemahkan bagi kita?" The Malamingin leader turned to her right-hand woman. (Devi, translate for us?)

"Ya, ratu saya," Devi turned to face the others, beginning their introduction to Huatakaivurit in Finnish. (Yes, my queen.) "Hei. Olen Devi, ja tämä on minun kuningatar Ratna Hadiman. Aion kääntää kaikille, sillä menneisyydestäni työpaikkoja Olen työskennellyt sekä Huatakaivurit ja Drachenfluch, ja olen melko sujuvasti sekä Saksan ja Suomen." (Hello. I am Devi, and this is my queen Ratna Hadiman. I will be translating for everyone, for in my past jobs I have worked with both Huatakaivurit and Drachenfluch, and I am quite fluent in both German and Finnish.) Turning to the Germans, she smiled. "Es wird ein Vergnügen, mit euch zu sein, Herrin von Zeigler, war es ganz angenehm letzten Zeit." (It will be a pleasure working with you again, Mistress von Zeigler, it was quite enjoyable last time.)

"Das gleiche für Sie und Ihre Königin, Devi. Ich stimme zu, es war in der Tat recht angenehm das letzte Mal Drachenfluch und Malamingin zusammengearbeitet. Könnte Ihre Königin zu einer dauerhaften Partnerschaft denken?" The leader of Drachenfluch, revealed to be Vreni, grinned. (The same to you and your queen, Devi. I agree- it was indeed quite enjoyable the last time Drachenfluch and Malamingin cooperated. Might your queen think about a permanent partnership?) Devi repeated it in Indonesian, looking a little amused.

"Nice mencoba, Vreni. Tapi kita tidak jatuh untuk itu-Anda sudah mencoba ini sebelumnya," Ratna replied, Devi repeating the message in German. (Nice try, Vreni. But we're not falling for it- you've tried this before.)

"Ah, das ist schade. Die Dinge, die wir waren in der Lage, zwischen meine Ressourcen und eure Frauen zu tun! Wir konnten nicht aufhören, mein lieber," Vreni grinned as Devi repeated the message to Ratna. (Ah, that's too bad. The things we were able to do between my resources and your women! We could not stop, my dear.)

"Olen ymmälläni," Jaakko deadpanned, Devi flashing him a grin, repeating the message in German and Indonesian. (I am confused.)

"Kemudian keluar," Ratna snapped. (Then get out.) "Atau kita akan membuat Anda." (Or we'll make you.) Devi repeated the message in Finnish, grinning like Christmas came early.

"Kuka sinä olet tehdä minulle?" Jaakko replied, crossing his arms. (Who are you to make me?) Devi repeated the message, even happier sensing the bloodshed looming on the horizon.

"Kami Malamingin. Wanita-menyerang Huatakaivurit tersebut!" Ratna snarled, and Devi cackled in glee upon seeing the forces of the Malamingin descend on Jaakko and his men- who responded with as much firepower. (We are Malaminigin. Women- attack the Huatakaivurit!)

"Huatakaivurit! Tappaa ne kaikki!" Jaakko snarled, glaring at Ratna. (Huatakaivurit! Kill them all!)

"Ja ... Sobald sie fertig sind, töten die restlichen Führer und wir werden den Rest des Siegers Bande aufnehmen," Vreni grinned, an evil light in her eyes. (Yes... As soon as they are finished, slay the remaining leader and we shall absorb the rest of the victor's gang.)

Devi turned, eyes wide. "Ratu saya! Itu setup, Vreni berencana untuk menghancurkan Anda bila kami menang! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" (My queen! That setup, Vreni plan to destroy you when we win! We have to get out of here!)

"Tidak! Kita harus berjuang-jika kita pergi sekarang, kita akan turun dalam sejarah sebagai pengecut!" Ratna snarled, slashing at Finnish gangmembers with her long knife. (No! We must fight- if we leave now, we will go down in history as cowards!)

"Apakah Anda lebih suka menjadi cerdas dan hidup untuk membalas dendam atau mati sekarang dalam pertempuran sia-sia?" Devi was desperately trying to convince her queen to change her mind. (Would you rather be smart and live to take your revenge or die now in a useless battle?)

"Tidak pernah! Kami Malamingin! Kami berjuang sampai mati!" Ratna growled, eyes narrowed. (Not ever! We are Malamingin! We fight to the death!)

"Baik! Limbah hidupmu, aku keluar dari sini dan aku akan tetap hidup, terima kasih banyak untuk apa-apa Anda sialan jalang!" Devi made her leave, snarling and vanishing unstopped. (Fine! Waste your life, I'm out of here and I'll be staying alive, thank you very much for nothing you damn bitch!)

"Are we just going to let her go?" Kid Flash's voice sounded over the comm. Link.

"Yep. Don't worry- we'll catch her later. The main goal was to find out who lead each gang. Looks like Huatakaivurit and Malamingin will fight each other out- or if they come to a stalemate here, well, let's just say we'll have a three-way gang war raging across Eurasia," Robin replied.

"That… Does not sound good," Black Canary added. "Should we grab von Zeigler now, or wait until later?"

"I'd say later. What do you think, Robin?" Batgirl said.

"Hmm…" Robin glared at the fighting gangs. "It's too much of a freaking war down there, we wait until later. If they come to a stalemate and retreat, then we grab who we can."

"Okay," Artemis replied, watching Malamingin reinforcements coming in from the entrance she was watching.

The gangs exhausted each other, their leaders quickly retreating. Vreni and her henchmen and women made their way to where a helicopter waited. Robin frowned, following.

"Ihr Plan funktionierte wunderbar mein Kind. Sie erschöpft sich in der Schlacht, und es wird viel leichter sein, sie zu bringen in den kommenden Krieg. Nun, wie wäre es wenn wir wieder zu lieben Vater?" Vreni grinned at the two children waiting in the helicopter. (Your plan worked wonderfully my child. They exhausted each other in the battle, and it will be much easier to bring them down in the coming war. Now, how about we get back to dear father?)

"Es war Xaver Idee zu haben, sie schleifen sich gegenseitig zu einer Pattsituation. Ich habe vorgeschlagen, dass wir die stärkere Bande aufnehmen," the taller child, female, grinned in happiness. (It was Xaver's idea to have them grind each other to a stalemate. I just suggested that we absorb the stronger gang.)

"Nun, genau wie Mutter sagte, es funktionierte wunderbar. Jetzt sind wir wieder zu Vater lieben. Komm," the smaller child, male, gestured for the Drachenfluch henchmen and women to enter the helicopter, and they took their leave. (Well, just like Mother said, it worked wonderfully. Now, we shall get back to Father dear. Come on.)

"Holy shit," Robin breathed, before meeting at the rendezvous with everyone else were the Batjet waited. "Guys, things aren't what they look like."

"What?" Tempest asked, tilting his head.

"Elise and Xaver, von Zeigler's kids. They are the brains behind the operation. I recorded the entire meeting and the von Zeigler's getaway- things are getting really problematic, really fast," Robin replied. "Now let's get back to good old America and let everyone know what happened."

"Seconded," Batgirl said quietly, yawning.

**Those of you who are native speakers of Finnish, Indonesian, or German, I apologize if the grammar is wrong. All translations are brought to you vie Google Translate.**


	31. Special Effects

**If I owned Young Justice, Linkin Park, 2012, Categories 6 and 7, 10.5, or Independence Day I would be rich, but I'm not.**

Sunday, May 13, 2012, 16:59

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

Robin stumbled out of the zeta tubes, not having gotten a drop of sleep between Gotham, Germany, and detective work. Kaldur noticed this, looking up. Batgirl and Artemis had called the Team together, babbling something about Germany, Indonesian, and O. Henry-esque twists. Artemis had said to wait until Robin got there, and so they had. Dinah and Roy had knowing smirks, Tula and Garth sharing a look with Batgirl and Artemis.

Everyone was startled at the bird's appearance. He had changed into civvies sometime in the night, and had a slight limp. Well, more than a slight limp- he was on crutches. His hair was a tangled mess, there were several parallel scratches on his cheek with a bruise blooming across his forehead. He flopped on the couch, leaning the crutched up next to himself. "Hey guys," he said, yawning.

"Robin. What happened?" Kaldur narrowed his eyes.

"Gotham. Lack of sleep. Jet lag. Numerous things. I managed to get the video of the conference last night subtitled accurately- I hope. I was kinda half asleep when I did it. Dammit, I really need coffee." Robin rambled a little bit, hauling himself up to his feet using the crutches, moving to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Dude! No! You remember the last time you had coffee?" Wally looked horrified as he zipped in front of the ebony.

"To be fair, I wasn't running on non-existent adrenaline last time I had coffee. I've been awake for at least forty-eight hours- give me a break, I deserve one here a bit," Robin rambled a bit again, looking puzzledly at his coffee, to his crutches, to the couch. "Wally, hold my coffee and don't drink any of it." He passed the cup of coffee to his speedster friend who stared as he flopped back down on the couch. "Coffee," Robin said, holding out his hand, Wally handing the coffee back to the bird, who gulped it down.

"Okay, video now?" Batgirl tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I figured out that Malamingin, Huatakaivurit, and-and Drachenfluch were going to be having a meeting in Berlin. We went and spied. I recorded the entire thing," Robin explained, pulling up a holoscreen from his wrist computer, and a bigger screen came into existence, showing the meeting- with subtitles. By the end of it, Robin was feeling perkier from the caffeine.

"Wow. Those are some smart kids," Virgil was a little incredulous.

"Yep," M'axx agreed, popping the 'p'.

"So… This all happened last night?" M'gann raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, I guess? I dunno…" Robin looked around the room.

"Robin, you need sleep. Now," Kaldur ordered.

"Can't. Caffeine, remember?" Robin smirked, feeling awake. "Don't worry, I'll crash in a couple hours and then I'll sleep- for, like, twelve hours, which can be a pretty bad thing in Gotham. It's why after a while we tend to develop nocturnal and insomniac habits- end up not needing as much sleep," he rambled a bit.

"Guess we're stuck with a half-coherent Robin for a while," Roy sighed, shaking his head. Robin grinned impishly, while Artemis facepalmed. The heroes left to their various cities, leaving Tula and Garth with Robin, who Kaldur had ordered to stay at the Cave. Surprisingly, he stayed.

"Don't expect Robin to obey any time he's completely coherent- he knows he can't go patrol in Gotham, plus he has a cast and crutches so he'll be out of commission for about four weeks," Roy hissed to Kaldur.

"Doesn't it take six weeks for a broken bone to heal?" Kaldur asked, confused.

"He's a bat. He'll back on the streets in three and a half weeks, trust me," Roy whispered back before walking into the zeta tubes.

_**Recognized: Red Arrow B06 **_

Kaldur just shrugged, before leaving to DC as well.

_**Recognized: Aqualad B02**_

"So. Robin. Uh, how did you, uh, break your leg?" Tula looked a little apprehensive at asking Robin the question.

"Oh, Bane threw me off a building toward the end of last night. Spent a bit of time in the hospital getting it set and the cast on, left them the bill on the desk in cash, then I went and subbed the video so those not knowing Indonesian, German, and Finnish could understand," Robin rambled, opening his laptop- he almost always had it with him at the Cave.

"Ah. Uh, who's Bane?" The female Atlantian blushed, a little embarrassed.

"An assassin who uses a type of chemical formula to enhance his strength," Robin replied, checking his Tumblr and various other sites before leaning back, putting in his earbuds, and listening to good old Linkin Park. Tula and Garth just smiled at each other, seeing as they mostly had the TV to themselves, and figured out how to surf channels.

There had been a large-scale brawl that occurred between the Team and several heavy hitters- the Injustice League was back- that demolished a few buildings in DC. When they came back, more than a little battered, they arrived upon the endearing sight of Robin curled up against Tula, who had Garth's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and the two Atlantians were watching 2012 with avid curiosity. Tula motioned for them to be quiet when they entered the living room, and they tried their best- Robin was pretty well unconscious, but with bats you never know. He woke up to the rest of the Team passed out around him, most of them battered, and the TV was now playing the Category Six part one movie. He just leaned into Tula a bit more, enjoying her warmth, and watched as a giant hurricane tore up Chicago- the movie actually had pretty nice effects, and he really couldn't stop watching when they started playing Category Seven, then could barely stay awake through 10.5 as the Team was waking up.

"'Bout time you woke up," he said, yawning, as Roy started standing up. "I just sat through hours of TV movie apocalyptic-scale natural fake disasters. You really took your time."

"What was on?" The redhead asked, slightly curious.

"Categories Six and Seven, and 10.5 is currently playing," Robin replied. "Now move. You're in my way and it's the climax and oh my gosh, is that why that river was flowing the wrong way?" The movie had just reached what was pretty much the most intense part of it. "Damn. I did not see that one coming."

Roy rolled his eyes and went to get out of his ragged uniform and returned back to the living room to see everyone getting up, various superheroes staring at the TV.

"Robin, how can you like this?" Batgirl screeched, outraged. "This stuff is plain crap! I mean, half of the theories don't even work! None of it makes sense!"

"It's the end of the movie, silly," Robin replied, grinning. "Of course none of it makes sense."

"Well, it still wouldn't make sense even if I watched it from the beginning," Batgirl growled.

"I dunno. This is pretty intense," Artemis added.

"They're showing Independence Day next. I know you like that one," Robin said to Batgirl, grinning.

"Who doesn't? I mean, seriously, people and aliens blowing each other up. Independence day is a sci-fi lover's bible!" The redhead grinned.

"Pfft, I just like the president dude. He's pretty awesome and his daughter's darn adorable!" Wally grinned, eyes narrowed.

"I've met Mae Whitman," Robin mused, and the Team turned to stare, Kara's eyes wide.

"You have? Oh my gosh, what was she like?" The Girl of Steel was extremely excited.

"Eh, can't really remember. That was forever ago," Robin replied, shrugging.

"I hate you," Kara growled, crossing her arms as Robin grabbed his crutches and made his way over to the coffee.

"I know," he replied, grinning. "But even though you hate me, you just can't stay away."

"Oh, my, God! Robin, did you just- you just- you pulled a Wally!" Artemis spluttered, eyes wide. The Team just stared at the grinning bird.

**Well some nice fluff in this chapter.**


End file.
